Jacob's New Horizon
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: This is a companion fan fic showing the POV of Jake during New Horizon a Jacob and Renesmee Love Story. His mind is not as innocent so there a few lemon stands along the way. Plus all sex scenes are included. M for LANGUAGE,LEMONS, AND AWESOMNESS:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Even though this is an afterthought because I wanted to see Jake's POV to the original story **_**New Horizon a Jacob and Renesmee Love Story.**_** I think it can stand on its own. You don't have to read Nessie's POV… but it would be nice;) Some people have read both POV's back to back… chapter to chapter to get the full story. But I would be thrilled if you just hung in there for one. (Though you would not see Fred **_**(from Bree Tanner's story)**_** and Nessie's relationship in Jake's POV.) This was my 1 ½ FF and I wrote it over a year ago. I believe that my lemons have gotten better over the year since I've been writing my FF Tempted Fate. **_**(Baw chica wow wow)**_** But I'm still a bit proud of my 1****st**** FF. I hope you enjoy it:) **

**As you know I own nothing… bla bla bla…lol **

I was awake now. I kept my eyes closed trying to enjoy the last few seconds of clarity; when everything in the world is perfectly fine until you start thinking about the complications of the day. The possibilities of chasing vampires, the stubbornness of your father not taking all of his required medicine when he's supposed to, the employees that will mess up an order for a special client at the body shop, the ache in my heart because the woman I love sees me only as an older brother. Ah… That second is over. I rolled over and reached for my remote to turn on my flat screen TV. My father's house looked like a house from Extreme Makeover. That's because Edward and Bella paid to rebuild it and refurnished it as a gift to Billy a few years ago. The entire second floor was designed just for me. I have an awesome master bedroom with a bathroom, a full bathroom down the hall with a large shower and a sunken tub, a guest bedroom, and an office. They gave my father everything from a chair lift to his bed and tub, to designing the kitchen around him so he could easily cook. They also bought him a motorized wheel chair, but he didn't except that. He's very independent and wanted to be capable of moving himself. The Cullen's still have it somewhere in their house just in case he changes his mind. I really appreciate all that they have done for us. Edward even bought me a body shop in Forks. He sometimes comes to help out when it's closed to fix the cars in his vampire speed. I grew pretty close to him over the past years. Well I guess soon after Nessie was born. It's hard to believe that I wanted him dead at one point. Our relationship is weird. I mean we're good friends and all… but he's like a brother and father figure all rolled up in one. He knows that I want to marry his daughter someday. And he's much wiser than I am since he's almost a century in age. I look older than him since he was turned at seventeen. I only look older because I'm 6' 7" and very muscular. I stopped aging when I was sixteen when I first phased into a werewolf. My kind doesn't age as long as they phase. Since I was waiting for Nessie to grow up and want my life span to be as long as hers, I phase frequently. I could be two hundred and still look the same way if I continue to phase. I will have to move away with the Cullen's shortly… in like ten years, because people would get suspicious because they are not aging as well as myself. Even if I don't marry Nessie, I plan to be around her as long as she's alive. I just pray that we will be married someday. She doesn't know about the imprinting. She has no clue how deeply in love with her I am. Edward and Bella have gotten use to the idea of me being their future son-in-law. They give me updates to tell me if they see her showing any signs of a crush on me. I'm just happy to hear that she loves me as family.

She was home schooled all of her life since the Cullen's had to shield her from the public eye. Since she's half vampire and half human… her first few years she grew like a bean stalk. When she was three months old she looked like she was four. She got her period when she was 3 ½. She looked like she was twelve around that time. Her parents promised the Volturi that they would keep her out of the public eye until her growth slowed down. She's stopped growing in the last few years. She's at her full physical maturity now.

I stretched my arms and hopped out of the bed. I had my morning woody as always and went to the bathroom to pee. I took a quick shower and thought of dead puppies to help my erection go down. It works like a charm now. There has been so many incidents that I got hard around her and had to quickly hide it before she noticed. I brushed and flossed my teeth and ran some product through my fingers and styled my hair. I got all of my hair cut off a few weeks ago. I'm trying to get use to it being short again.

I walked back in to the bed room and changed the channel to videos. Beyonce's new video was on. She wears more clothing now after having her three kids back to back. Jay-Z kept her uterus busy. But the weight looks good on her. Mariah Carey on the other hand looks a hot mess. I use to think that she was too cute for Nick Cannon, but now it's the other way around. I put on a pair of underwear and kaki shorts... deodorant and body spray. I looked at my digital calendar. It was August 26th 2014. All of the days and years seemed blurred to me because I'm just waiting for one specific day. The day that Renesmee loves me as a mate and not her best friend.

I looked at the picture of us at Disney Land this summer on my dresser. We both had on the silly looking hat with mouse ears. She looked as cute as a mouse with her dimples. She was smiling ear to ear sitting on my lap. We had a blast that day; even though I couldn't get on most of the rides because I was too tall. We went to the Disney gallery so she could see the art work. She loves to draw. We tormented the actor that played Captain Jack Sparrow by perfectly imitating his voice and making jokes about him. It was interesting going to the Native American story time at the resort hotel we were staying in. My hair was still long then. Everyone was staring at me to give a look of validation after a story was told. I never felt so singled out. Nessie and I thought that was hilarious.

Bella and Edward only came out during the night, so Nessie and I had more time to spend alone with each other. We spent much of the mornings at the water park and stuffing our faces. And at night we went to the House of Blues to see one of her favorite blues artist Jonny Lang. We also went to a club. Her fake id says she's eighteen so she was able to get in. We both don't drink alcohol so we had no need to go to the bar. I showed off a bit on the dance floor break dancing. Little did they know I had supernatural strength and reflexes. Nessie kept a picture of me spinning on my head as her desk top for weeks.

I really would love to go on vacation with Nessie totally alone one day. We've never went anywhere special just the two of us. She might find it creepy since she thinks of me as her brother from another mother. I'm trying to find somewhere we could go where she wouldn't freak out. Maybe take her to Las Vegas so we can see a show and get conjoining rooms? I'll think of something.

I've been on vacation with Nessie and her family numerous of times a year. They always depend on me to make sure she has fun during the day… and of course protect her. I'm her devoted body guard in a sense. I would kill someone in a split second if they ever tried to hurt her; as well as her family. I have killed before to protect her; a few vampires here a few there. This town is a magnet for vampires. Well actually they are _everywhere_ in the world. I'm just pissed that all of them aren't as nice and non- threatening as the Cullen's. They don't kill humans to feed. They only drink animal blood. They're others like them like the clan in Alaska. Her family is even close with vampires that feed on humans, but they never feed on anyone here when they visit. Nessie's grandfather Carlisle is a doctor and orders blood to keep at the house… for guest. Our pack has gotten to know them. They are pretty cool if you can get over the fact that they drink human blood. All of them know that I imprinted on Nessie. They love Nessie so much… I guess they grew to love me as well since they know how much we are a part of each other's lives. We don't have a truce… more of an _understanding_. It's like when racist parents have a mixed grandchild and all of a sudden their hatred for that race disappears because they can't see color anymore… And finally realize that color is just a color and nothing else. They only see the love they have for the child. Nessie loves them as family, and they adored her since she was born. My heart can't have hatred for someone that Nessie loves so much. My father even grew close to one named Zafrina. She's from South America. She has the ability to make people have illusions. She's pretty if you can bypass her red eyes. Zafrina helps Nessie strengthen her ability to block pain and illusions from other vampires with the same power. It's a new ability she gained a few years ago… along with reading minds. Nessie now has her parent's abilities along with the one she was born with; projecting her thoughts on to someone by touch. I guess her newest abilities were just dormant. She's an amazing creature.

Nessie will be here soon. I told her that I would cook her French toast for brunch. I'm not really a morning person since I stay up at all hours of the night. Nessie may think I am because I can do nothing but smile when I'm around her. No matter how tired I am, it will disappear once I'm in her presence.

I got dressed and headed down stairs. My father was in the living room watching the 65'TV.

"Hey Billy."

"Hey Jacob… You look chipper today."

"Nessie's coming over soon. I'm making her French toast."

"Ahhh... That's nice of you."

My father's lips curled down. He must have been thinking of something.

"So… you guys making any improvement?" he asked.

"No Billy. Things are still the same. I don't wanna rush things. I don't want to scare her off."

"Ok. I understand. But I would like to have grandkids while I'm still _alive_."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. So this is the pressure some women feel when they're not married with kids by a certain age.

"Billy… when she's ready I will tell her," I said frustrated.

"Well don't wait until she has a dozen boys calling her cell each day asking her out on a date. She's starting high school this year… right?"

Thanks for reminding me that she's going to 11th grade this year. The first time she's attending school at that. Jasper forged some documents making it look like she was always in the school system from a different state.

"Yes, she's planning on enrolling this winter."

"Hey… I'm just trying to keep it real."

Oh God. I hate it when my father uses terminology that's old. It was torture when he was making Snoop Dog phrases for months until I freaked out and told him to stop. I guess he just tries to stay young. He's really good with kids though. Since he's on the chief council, he's very active with activities with our tribe. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him. He seems to enjoy those phrases.

"I may tell her soon Billy. I'm just trying to find the right opportunity."

"You have to _make_ the opportunity son."

"Ok."

My cell phone rang. It was my cousin Quil. "Billy I'm going to take this outside."

His face lit up. "Oh is it Nessie," he asked smiling. "No… it's Quil." His smile went away and he sighed. I walked out on the porch.

"Hey Quil."

"Hey Jacob. What are you doing today?"

"Nessie's coming over later. I'm hanging with her today."

"What else is new?" he laughed.

"I mean… just by ourselves. We may catch up with you guys later."

"Oh. Well I'm taking Claire to Port Angeles to get some fall clothes with her mother Ann. Then the pack is going cliff diving later."

"That's cool."

"Hey… you're going to be alone with Nessie today?"

"That's what I just said."

"So… are you planning on telling her?"

"No Quil. She's not ready. She doesn't even look at me in that way."

"How do you know if you don't hint to it?"

I subliminally flirt with her every chance I get. It doesn't even faze her. She always thinks I'm playing with her.

"Well I ask her mother and father ever so often if they see any changes of how she looks at me… and nothing."

"Man. That must suck. But be patient my man. At least she doesn't have men chasing after her… well until she goes to high school this year. I think you should tell her soon. Nessie is beautiful… don't kill me for saying that… all in respect. I'm just pointing out a fact."

"Yeah thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Well that's Ann on the other line Jacob."

"Ok, well I'll see ya if I see ya."

"Ok Man."

Jeez… everyone is reminding me that Nessie will be around other guys… most importantly guys who don't know about my imprinting since she hangs around the pack. God don't they know I know that already. Shit it's driving me mad actually. It's like I only have a few months to claim her as my own. Or if not claim her… make her totally confused if she knows I'm in love with her. Quil's at an early stage of imprinting. It's so much easier for him. He doesn't have romantic feelings for her. Claire is only ten years old and he thinks of her as a little sister. He imprinted on her when she was two. He won't have romantic feelings for her until she is of age. He doesn't date anyone else; he doesn't want anyone to fall in love with him. A few women on the reservation have crushes on him and don't understand why he doesn't pay them any attention. They never see him with another woman except for Ann. They think they're related somehow because Claire calls him Uncle Quil. They see him with Claire every other day and think he's the best Uncle in the world not knowing the real connection. That makes the women want him more because they see how good he is with kids. I guess I'm in the same boat… with having admirers. But at least they see me with Renesmee every day since she's stopped growing. They might think that we're dating or something. She certainly doesn't look like a family member. Hopefully one day I can make her a Black.

Nessie has been the same height for a few years now and looks like a teenager other than an eight year old. She will be turning nine in two weeks on September 10th. She's more mature than a _human_ eight year old. I have to wrap my head around the fact that she is not actually a child. In our supernatural world of vampires, werewolves, witches, and shape shifters; she is considered a full adult. Nessie is very sweet. She can be naive at times because she hasn't really experience the real world. She's so trusting and optimistic. I fear that high school is going to eat her alive. But she's extremely book smart. I study her favorite subjects just so that I can keep up with her in conversations. Her brain is like a flash drive. Once she graduates I plan to go to college with her. Hey it won't hurt to learn anything. Hopefully we will be dating or married by then.

I walked back into the house. Billy looked like he had nothing more to say. I was prepared for an entire lecture about Nessie and me. He changed the channel to a game and looked in my direction. "Before I die," he said. Then he turned back to the TV. I smirked at him and went into the kitchen to wash my hands. I took out the bacon, milk, and eggs from the fridge and reached for the bread.

"So you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks I ate already. Plus I'm eating an early dinner with Charlie and Sue later on."

"Ok."

Bella's dad and Seth's mom have been spending a lot of time with each other. They're dating from what Seth believes. She spends the night over his house a lot. Seth has his own house since his mother moved to another one. Seth is twenty three but still looks like he's fifteen. He hasn't imprinted on anyone yet, and he's seen mostly every girl in the res. He's patient though. Not as rushed as I was when I had my desperate moments. I remember like it was yesterday when I sped to that beach in California trying to force myself to imprint on someone. I was so stupid then. The Great Spirit had a plan for me… I just didn't see it then. I was so hung up on Bella, not knowing that fate had to push us together so I would imprint on her daughter. Life is funny that way… but it's all good. Bella is with who she's supposed to be with. They really love each other. Plus she doesn't reek _that much_ being a blood sucker. I mean vampire. Bella and Nessie don't like that phrase that much. "I'm going to my room to watch TV to give you two some privacy," Billy said. Billy rolled his wheel chair to his room with a grin on his face. I finished cooking breakfast and heard the door bell. My heart jumped and I got extremely happy. I knew it was her; I could smell her scent.

"Hey, Nessie," I said in my cheerful voice; how I always greet her.

"Hey, Jacob," she mirrored my tone.

"I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

Nessie sanitized her hands with the Purel that was on the kitchen counter and sat down. She had a pretty dark purple sleeveless dress on. It had darker purple velvet woven in and out at the bottom of it. She looked like a cute grape. I just wanted to pop her in my mouth.

"That dress is really cute Nessie."

"Thank you. Grandpa Charlie bought it for me. It's one of my favorites."

"Because it's purple?"

"Well… that's one reason."

Purple is her favorite color. If it's an electronic in purple… she has it; laptop, cell phone, iPod. Her room is even purple. She was thinking about painting her mustang purple, but I helped talked her out of it. It looks much better in its original color black. Black is one of my favorite colors… and it's not just because my last name is Black. My Hummer2 is black. It's a sexy beast. I bought it a few years ago at an auction in California. It was damaged because it was in a car accident, but I fixed everything at my shop. Nessie doesn't like driving it because it makes her feel like a baby in the seats.

I went in the kitchen to fix her a plate. Nessie was already eyeing the French toast. She went in the cabinet and took out the syrup. She basically knows where most things are in the kitchen even though she's never cooked here. She's cooked breakfast for me many of times at her house. I put two pieces of French toast and some eggs and bacon on her plate and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said smiling. I put five pieces of toast on my plate and a heaping of bacon and eggs and sat down across from her. She eyed my plate and smirked.

"Your stomach amazes me. I would like to get an ex-ray of your body so I can see exactly how big it is," she said.

"We just have a healthy appetite; all pack members. I can't really explain it. It has to do with our metabolism."

"And you don't have an ounce of fat on you," she mused.

I looked down at by bare stomach and poked at it. It was hard as a rock.

"I guess I'm lucky that way?"

She was gazing at me in an unusual way. It would be too premature to think she was looking at me sexually.

"I know you have a photographic memory... but do you want a picture?"

She snapped out of it.

"What… oh I'm not looking at your stomach. Get a grip. I was thinking about my grandma Rene how she's so self conscious about _her_ body. She's really tore up about the divorce and she's exercising like a mad woman… and she's not even fat."

"Well, you gotta tell her that she's beautiful so she doesn't get caught up in the madness. Her husband left her for a twenty year old. She has to know that she's just as good and even better. That Paul is a dick," I stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her in two weeks when she comes down for my birthday."

"Yeah Rene is a riot. I hope her old personality comes with her."

"It's going to take some time to get over a lost like that. Plus the woman he left her for was pregnant. That's a low blow," she said.

Nessie face sulked. She looked sad; it was breaking my heart.

"Man… I don't see how a man could disrespect a woman like that," I said.

"You would never do anything like that."

"Of course not. The woman I marry I will be with until the day I die."

Hopefully it would be her. I will have to get moving according to Billy since he wants grandkids before he dies.

"Oh my God you're going to nag someone that long," she joked.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just kidding. A woman would be lucky to have you."

"You think so?"

"Sure… what about that woman that hangs around Kim all the time? She looks at you like you're a bull's eye."

"I have no interest in her."

"Oh."

I have no interest in any woman unless she's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It really kills me that she's trying to pawn me off on other women. It will get even worse when she starts high school. I really have to sit her down soon and just tell her that I'm in love with her.

I took a bite of my eggs and she started cutting her french toast. Then she drenched it with a lot of syrup; too much if you ask me. I swear she was an ant in her previous life. Nessie took off the excess syrup from the side of the bottle with her finger. She looked at her napkin then decided to suck it off the tip of her finger. I swear she did it in slow motion, or that's just how my mind saw it. She has no clue of what that just did to me. My dick started getting hard as I imagined her sucking the tip of mine. Dead puppies… Dead puppies I chanted in my head to help take away this growing bulge that was making it uncomfortable to sit. I had to shift myself but that would have been too obvious. I looked down at my plate and took another bite of my eggs.

"Ummm… This French toast is so good Jake."

"Thanks."

It really didn't help me to hear her moan… even if it was just for food. My underwear was pinching me in a way that was really uncomfortable. I couldn't stand up to walk somewhere to adjust myself because she would see it. I should have worn jean shorts today instead of baggy kaki's. Maybe I should start wearing those devices that cross dressers wear to hide their junk. Recently I haven't been able to control me urges for her. Maybe it's because I know she's at her most mature peak of development and my brain told me it's ok to lust after her? I wouldn't even call it _lust_… because lust doesn't have anything to do with love. I love her. I want her. Since imprinting has to do with finding your soul mate and the person who would most likely help carry on the shape shifter gene... maybe I'm subconsciously trying to reproduce? Or maybe she's just sexy and I can't wait to have her? Whatever the case is… in the last few weeks it's been hard not to not get hard when I'm around her. Maybe she has some pheromone that just started attacking me? I need a cold shower.

We finished eating breakfast and sat on the sofa to watch TV. I had to let my food digest a little before we ran off. Someone from work texted me that the fabric for Nessie's custom seats just came in. I bought her a 2014 black Jeep Grand Cherokee that I'm going to give to her on her birthday. I keep it at my shop. It's getting pimped out before I give it to her. I'm getting it painted dark purple and giving it new rims. Her mustang gets trashed from the dirt roads in La Push. She really needs an off road vehicle.

"Oh God I'm so stuffed. I could take a nap," she said.

"Well… go ahead I don't mind."

"Wake me up in an hour... ok"

"Sure."

Nessie cuddled up on a pillow on the opposite side of the couch. It would be nice if she fell asleep in my arms, but she hasn't done that since she was the physical age of seven. I turned the volume on the TV down so that it wouldn't bother her. Then I just put it on mute and put in Grand Turismo to kill the time. After a few minutes Billy came out of his room because he thought we left. He rolled out into the living room and saw Nessie sleep. He gently smiled then looked at me and mouthed, _"Before I die." _Nessie woke up from the squeak of the wheels.

"I'm sorry dear for waking you," Billy said.

"Oh… no that's ok Billy."

Nessie glanced at me. I crashed my car into the barriers because her look took me off guard.

"I'm a little chilly, can I lay on you?" she asked innocently.

"Uuh… Sure, sure," I said nervously.

Billy was grinning ear to ear. Now I really had to think of dead puppies. Nessie moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I needed something to help take my mind off her being so close to me. She was pressed up against me and it made her cleavage more pronounced in her dress. They looked like they were begging for me to kiss them. I changed the level on expert because I needed full concentration on what was in front of me. What was beside me would have made my dick swell and couldn't afford that.

After I finished the race in first place I turned the game off and rested my eyes. Sue Clearwater picked up Billy around a half hour ago. The noise didn't awake her. Billy left grinning ear to ear looking at Nessie in my arms. I know he means well. I just don't need the added pressure. I had my arm around her side as she was snuggled up against me. I didn't see her dreams. I guess she learned how to block her projections when she sleeps. I use to see her dreams all of the time when she slept in my arms as a child. They were always happy and colorful. I was always in her dreams a lot; more than some of her family members which is ironic? Maybe not… because I spent almost every other day with her.

Nessie sighed. I looked at her because I thought she was waking up but she kept her eyes closed. She squeezed me tighter and I heard her moan. What was she dreaming of? I would simply die if she was dreaming of me. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the moment of her sleeping on me. I felt her heartbeat vibrating on my bare chest, the heat of her breath flowing over my stomach, her soft skin of her shoulders touching my bicep as I held her. She was perfect for me. The future Mrs. Black if she would have me. I know she loves me. It's just not the right kinda love. I'll be patient in my pursuit for her love. I can see myself telling her within the next few weeks… maybe the night of her birthday? No, I won't confuse her on her birthday. Soon after her birthday... I would just lay it out. Either she likes the idea of her best friend being madly in love with her or hates it. If she hates it… I would just apologize and hope that we can still remain the best of friends. A few of her future boyfriends may wind up missing… but I will be there for the rest of her life regardless.

***ooOOooo***

We walked outside on to my porch and sat down on the wheel chair rail. The sun was peeking through the clouds. It was forecasted to be a clear day today and even tonight. It rains so much here in Washington, that you have to take notice to the sun. You don't know when you'll get a chance to see it again. That's one of the reasons why Nessie's family moved here. It's one of the rainiest locations in America. Vampire's skin reacts differently than humans. It sparkles in the sunlight. The constant cloud cover allows them to travel outside during the day without being noticed as a freak of nature. Main stream would flip if they knew that vampires really existed. In that case… witches, shape shifters, and werewolves too. Nessie had her eyes closed with her head back. I guess she was soaking up the sun. She liked being in the sun. Her skin was different from her vampire family because she's half human too. It doesn't sparkle like theirs but in the right sunlight it looks like she has the slightest amount of shimmer make up on. Women put that stuff in their face and arms all of the time, so it's never that noticeable.

Nessie use to down herself in conversations making it known that she was the slowest and weakest out of her family. It was becoming a complex with her. I had to tell her to stop and that she was special and beautiful. I haven't heard her talk negatively about herself recently. I think she's accepting her half-breed capabilities. I guess it could be hard being the only one that's different in a house full of vampires. She even has to go over Leah's house when her cycle is on to not offend her family. She just has to know that her being different is not negative… she's special. And to me… she's the most special thing in the world.

Since Nessie has gained the ability to read minds, I let her read my mind freely when I'm a werewolf. It makes her feel like she's one of the pack being able to read my mind when I'm in that form. She doesn't read anyone else's mind unless she gets permission. We both enjoy our privacy and we know how hard it is to have it since her family can hear miles away. I got use to the whole pack mind... or just accepted it. I can't do anything about it. Other than hearing my packs thoughts… I will see a flash of what they're thinking. It's hard when they think of their spouses. Well not just think of them... but think of the sex that they had with them. Especially Paul, since he's married to my sister. I think I may be damaged.

"Ahh… The sun feels good," Nessie said.

"Yeah."

"I feel like running," she mused. She slid off of the rail and took off her shoes. "I'll race ya to the bolder."

Nessie always enjoys running. She knows that she can't beat me in wolf form… but I let her win most of the time. "Aw come on… your foods digested by now," she said pleading for me to race with her. I smirked my lips. "I guess I'll get a head start. Don't need to see you undress to phase. I have to protect my virgin eyes." She smiled then blurred off into the trees. I looked around and didn't smell anyone else for miles. I took off my shorts and underwear and tucked them in my Velcro pouch and exploded into a werewolf. I started running after her. She was ahead of me for some miles, but I easily caught up to her and remained only a few feet away from her. I gave her some space to make her feel like she was winning as I usually do.

Nessie giggled and swerved around trees. She was so much smaller than me and it was easy for her to maneuver effortlessly. Even though I was much larger in my wolf form, I was still able to weave my body through the forest without touching a tree. Nessie wasn't as fast as her full vampire family, but if a human eye caught her running, they would only see a blur of color. She wasn't even running at her full speed. I guess she wanted to impress me near the end of the race. I can run just as fast as a vampire; even faster than some.

Nessie sped up her pace. It brought me back from my day dreaming. Her purple dress was waving in the wind. Her dress was kinda short for running. My eyes zoned in on her thighs. They looked so soft and creamy. I didn't want to get an erection in my wolf form. I don't know if that's possible… it never happened before. But I was starting to feel tingly down there. She reached the clearing and ran to the bolder; our finish line. She clung to it crumbling off some of the large rock. I was still on awe from watching her thighs that it didn't dawn on me to slow down some. I skidded to a stop bringing up the ground below me. Dirt and grass flew in her direction. She leaped in the air to dodge it. Her dress flew up on her way down and I saw her panties. They were black, my favorite color.

"Ha!" she said grinning and she fell back to the earth.

"_You know I let you win that one,"_ I thought. "_I'm going to phase and put my shorts on,_" I said winking my eye. "_I don't want to make you faint with my nudeness._"

"Oh please Jacob!" she scoffed.

I walked behind some trees and phased back. I like toying with her in that way. I just want to see her reactions. From her expression, she didn't seem to hear me think about her thighs. That was a stupid move… but they were right there. I unfixed my velcro contraption and retrieved my kaki shorts and underwear from my leg and put them on. I use to go commando, but I started packing underwear recently to help hide if I get excited. Sometimes when I look at Nessie and she smiles… I can't help it. I love her so much.

I walked back out into the clearing with a smile on my face. "Nessie… you have skills, I'll admit that," I said while walking towards her. She knows that let her win as she smiled at me. The only way she can beat me if I'm in human form.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" I asked.

"We could go to the beach later in the evening."

She sounded like she wasn't so thrilled about going to the beach. "Ok… but would you rather do something else? You don't sound so enthusiastic about going to the beach." She gave me a big smile. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were always bright. Her curly hair was windswept but still looked amazing. And her lips were so sexy. Her bottom lip was much fuller than the top and I wanted to gently bite it. I had to concentrate on not getting hard. "I want to show you something first at home," she said beaming. What was she so excited about? Whatever it was she looked like she couldn't wait much longer.

"Oh?" I said inquisitively.

"I made you something; I hope you like it," she blurred out.

"Well, now I can't wait to see it."

We headed back to her family's house. I ran my fastest pace as a human while she slowed down to meet mine. "Aw… My dad is playing my song," she gushed.

I frowned. I didn't hear a thing. Her hearing is so much better than mine when I'm not a wolf.

"I can't hear a thing but birds and the restlessness of the forest. Man I wish I could have senses as keen as yours. I'm jealous," I said.

"Finally… something I can do better than you."

I tossed her hair around to mess it up.

"Stop it Jacob."

"Do you hear it now?" she asked as we got closer.

"No…"

We ran few more yards. I heard something in the distance but couldn't confirm what I was hearing. Then I heard the notes. "Oh wait a minute. I think I hear music now?" We passed her parents cottage. It was empty. Bella went to Alaska to visit the Denali coven. She should be back in a few days. Nessie doesn't live there anymore. She moved to the main house because she wanted a bigger room a few years ago. I was glad because I would constantly bump my head on their ceiling every time I visited.

We reached her house in a few minutes and both cleaned our feet of on the deck so we wouldn't track any dirt. They use to have white carpets. I never heard of anyone having white carpets until I meet the Cullen's. It's not practical... well for humans. Since Seth and I visit so much, they decided to get hard wood flooring. I've slid across their floor many of times reenacting Risky Business.

We entered the living room. Her father was playing the piano. He looked sad; probably because Bella wasn't there. He really loves her. I'm glad that we both have the ones that we love in our lives. Mine just doesn't know how connected I am to her yet. Esme was sitting on the white sofa. She looked like she was sleeping but she was just enjoying the music. Vampires don't sleep. She really loved classical music, especially when it was her son playing. Esme is so nice. She looks at me like I was one of her own. She's like a mother to me. I guess I count on her emotionally as a mother figure since my mother died when I was eight. Esme smiled. "Renesmee, did you have fun?" she asked while opening her eyes. Her eyes looked freaky… Really bright gold. She must have drained a dear or something today. When you really think about it… it's weird what I have gotten use to being a part of the Cullen's inner circle.

"Yes Grandma," she answered.

"Hi Jacob," she said as she stood up to greet me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." I walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Oh I'm sorry, excuse my ignorance. I was running around all morning." She smiled at me as if to say don't worry about it.

"I'm waiting for my kiss," Edward said to Nessie. She ran to his side and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks darling." He looked at me. "How are you Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Just fine Edward," I answered.

"Ew… Who let in the _dog_?" Rosalie called from upstairs.

Ahh... Rosalie. My day is perfect now… _not_. She is the only Cullen that I don't get along with. I tried to be nice to her for Nessie's sake… now I just tolerate her. She doesn't like me. She needs to get over it. I'm a shape shifter and love her niece... What the hell. I thought of the perfect thing to say to bring her down from her high horse. Edward looked like he heard me and looked like he found it funny also.

"Hey Rosalie," Edward called out. He started to chuckle. Nessie smiled as if she too read his mind.

"Yes Edward," she answered frustrated.

"Oh never mind," he said.

"What did Jacob say?" she demanded. We all started cracking up except for Esme who didn't know what was going on.

"Jacob do you want something to eat?" Esme asked.

"Oh, no thanks I'm fine," I answered.

"I hope you're not trying to be reserved are you?" she replied. "There's fried chicken, corn, and mash potatoes in the fridge. I just have to heat it up for you." She smiled at me. I looked at Nessie. I didn't want to put her grandmother through any trouble… but since the food was cooked already…

"Go ahead," Nessie whispered.

"Well I'm a _little_ hungry," I admitted.

"Liar," she mumbled under her breath.

I followed Esme into the kitchen. They had the biggest kitchen I've ever seen in person. Kinda ironic when only one person that lives here actually eats food. Nessie also drinks animal blood too. She craves blood, but like sweets much better. She's going to turn into a big mound of sugar one day.

"I have to change my clothes before we go to the beach," she called out.

"Sure, sure," I replied.

"Have a seat dear," Esme said.

I sat down at the table and watched her take out the food. Their fridge looked like it could be an apartment. It was huge.

"That's a lot of food you cooked."

"Well Charlie was here yesterday and we had a lot of left overs."

"Oh."

I heard Nessie ask her father what was wrong. Once I knew it was about what I originally thought… I blocked out their conversation.

"How is your father doing?" she asked.

"He's fine. Keeping his self active with tribal events."

"That's nice."

She looked like she wanted to ask me something in private… but changed her mind. She placed the food in the microwave.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'm not picky… whatever you have. As long as it's not laced with wolfsbain. Rosalie might be trying to take me out."

She chuckled. It was nice to hear her laugh. She's more reserved than the others.

"Would you like some apple juice?"

"Sure… I love apple juice."

She took the bottle out and poured some in a large plastic cup.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Dear."

She took the food out from the microwave and placed the plate in front of me along with a fork and knife.

"How's Carlisle. I hardly ever see him," I asked.

"That's because he's always doing double shifts. I think he wants to save the world."

She looked a bit sad as if she missed her husband.

"You miss him?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Well tell him."

She gently smiled.

Nessie's voice caught my attention when I heard her speak my name.

"That Jacob," she said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said.

"Oh nothing. This must have happened when we were racing."

Oh they're talking about our little race. I heard Edward sigh. Nessie told him that she was going to change her clothes and get ready for the beach. Then I heard a flutter as she sped up the steps at a vampire speed.

I took a bite of the fried chicken. It was delicious.

"Oh this is good!"

"Thanks… I'll make some for you again especially for your house."

"Wow… thanks."

"Or you could ask Nessie to show you how to make it?"

"But I want it to taste like _this_."

I've never tasted anything other than cheese eggs and instant pancakes from Nessie. She doesn't have to cook really since Esme cooks most of the time in the house.

"Nessie can cook Jacob. I've taught her everything I know."

"Really…. Nessie can cook this?"

"Of course."

_Hmmm. I guess I won't starve if we got married. _ Something caught my attention from upstairs. I heard Nessie say my name and beautiful in the same sentence.

"… well he's great you know." She said that I was beautiful. In what way was she talking about? My personality or my looks. Then I heard Rosalie. Why would she talk about me knowing I was down stairs and could possibly hear? She thinks that my hearing is the same as a human's anyway. She doesn't ask that many questions about my abilities. "I don't know how to say this? Has he ever… made you feel uncomfortable or emotionally pushy to you?" Rosalie asked.

What the hell is she talking about? I don't need her to interfere with Nessie and me.

"Has your _relationship _changed from friends to… anything more?"

"Oh, you mean like a _boyfriend_? No."

Nessie laughed when she referred to me as a boyfriend. Man she's not even close to wanting me that way.

"I just want you to know that you always have a choice of who you want to be with when you are ready for a relationship. You may meet someone one day like Aunt Alice met Uncle Jasper," Rosalie said.

"Yeaahh ok," Nessie said skeptically.

The piano music abruptly stopped playing. "Renesmee, Jacob is about to eat all of the food in the house," Edward said. What is he talking about… I' haven't even had a second plate yet. He must have interrupted her from saying something he doesn't want her to hear. I heard Nessie flutter up another level of stairs.

Esme looked at me. I tried to play it off like I didn't hear the conversation. She knew too that Rosalie was trying to tell her something. I know Rosalie is totally against me imprinting on Nessie. She told her that she could meet someone someday. That is my worst nightmare. Edward came flying down the stairs. He blurred in the kitchen and stopped dead in front of Esme. "I have to do something. Tell Renesmee to have fun tonight," he said. He turned to look at me. He had an odd expression. He probably suspected that I heard the conversation. I couldn't hide it in my mind. He must have read it. "_Rosalie is against the whole imprinting I assume," _I thought. _"She's trying to make my chances harder… huh."_ Edward smirked awkwardly. "I'll see you later Jacob… take care," he said before he disappeared out of the kitchen. I felt a gust of wind for his departure.

Nessie came down the steps a few minutes later when I was finished my second plate. I was finishing the cup of apple juice when she walked in the kitchen. I couldn't help but burp. Esme was shaking her head at me. I guess she didn't realize that I could finish two plates so easily.

"Excuse me," I said embarrassed.

"You're excused," Esme and Nessie said at the same time.

"I think Jacob forgot that he was not _really_ hungry," Esme said.

"Oh, it was so good Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much!"

"Oh you're welcome Dear. And don't ever feel awkward to eat here. You're always invited, even if no one verbally invited you. I want you to feel at home when you are here. We consider you a part of our family. You can consider this your second home."

"Aw thank you," I said smiling.

I looked at Nessie. Her top was really fancy. It looked like something Alice would wear.

"Ahh… I like that top. It's really pretty," I told her.

"Thanks… Aunt Alice got this for me from Paris a few months ago." She looked down at herself and pulled the top away from her body. "She's trying to make me dress like her. But I really do like this top too," she said.

She turned to Esme and asked where were her father and Rosalie.

"Your father stepped out for awhile. He said to tell you to have a good time tonight. And I'm not sure where Rosalie went." Esme walked over and opened the stainless steel refrigerator door. "When Carlisle gets home from the hospital, I'll go to the market and stock up on some more food," Esme said.

I looked down on the floor. I probably helped eat Nessie's food for this week.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to get for you?" she asked Nessie.

"Donuts! I love donuts with icing," she blurted out.

"And you Jacob?"

"Wha… What?" I said stunned.

"Anything you want in the house for you to eat?"

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh… Um… Well chicken... Salmon… and do you know how to make corn bread?"

Esme sighed, "Yes. I may not eat food anymore, but I pretty much know how to make most dishes. The Food Network stays on a lot around here. Plus I also cook for Renesmee... when she wants to eat food and cook for her Grandfather Charlie.

You know Renesmee is a great cook too."

"Really?" I said with my voice raising an octave to tease her. Esme already told me that she could cook. She hit me in the arm. "Ouch!" I started rubbing my arm. She actually hit me kinda hard. Damn her half breed muscles.

"Who do you think watches the Food Network with me?" Esme asked.

"Well I'll have to judge for myself," I said folding my arms.

Esme chuckled as she started to rinse the dish off.

"Come Jacob! I have to show you something before we leave," she said. I followed her to the studio. She loved to draw and had a room to create whatever she wanted. She also shared it with Alice. Alice loved fashion and started sewing clothes a few years ago. Nessie designs prom dresses and has Alice sew them. They give them away each year to the local high school students. Nessie has also painted a few murals for the schools and hospitals. She's like a well known artist around here since she entered the public eye two years ago as Carlisle niece.

Nessie was actually born in this room. It took me some time to look at this room as an art studio.

There was an art isle covered with a white tarp. Her eyes were alive with excitement. She led me to it and uncovered it. My jaw dropped.

"Wow Nessie… this is awesome! It looks like a photo," I said amazed. She drew a picture of me from my head to my torso in the forest with me as a wolf in the background howling.

"I love it," I said with my voice cracking.

"Thanks… it's yours. You're not gonna cry on me are ya?" she said jokingly.

"No."

I was about to tear up but tried my best not to. I looked up for a second to quickly blink to dry my eyes.

"Oh my God… You are!" Ness shouted.

"Noooo. Ahem ahem." I cleared my throat.

"I won't think of you any less if you are. I'm touched that you like it so much."

"It's great Nessie. Thank you so much."

I opened my arms to hug her and squeezed her close to me. She inhaled. She felt so good presses up against me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her… but it didn't seem like the right moment. I put my arms down to end the hug but she stayed clung to me. Ok… she wants the hug to last longer. Why is she torturing me? I hugged her gain. Her face was pressed against my bare chest. I kissed her on the top of her head and we pulled away from each other.

"I'll pick it up after we come back from the beach," I said proudly.

"Ok," she said with her voice breaking.

We arrived at First beach. The majority of the wolf pack was there. It almost looked like Nessie frowned when she saw everybody. I assumed she wasn't so happy to see Paul. They don't get along that well. For the last few years, Paul has been acting like a dick towards her. He has a certain underlined prejudice against vampires and he's not so thrilled that I imprinted on Nessie. He's made her cry a few times by saying sarcastic shit to her. He doesn't torment her now. I had to fuck him up a few times to let him know that I was serious. I also gave an Alfa command to him to not hurt her… physically and emotionally. He still gives her looks sometimes. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to taste my fist again. My sister Rachel doesn't like to see us fight… so I'm cool unless he crosses the line.

Seth spotted us from far away and whistled for us to join them. Paul and Embry were wrestling in the sand only a few yards away from the bon fire. It looked like Embry was getting his ass handed to him.

"Hey you guys, you're walking like you have led feet," Seth called out.

I didn't mind that we were walking slowly. It only meant I had more time alone with her. We continued to walk at a normal pace even though we saw Seth getting impatient that we were not walking faster. He reminded me of Crash Bandicoot when he gets impatient because you haven't moved him. I still have a copy of that game... but nothing to play it on. I gave my PlayStation and PS2 away a long time ago. I may just get the console from Amazon just to have it for nostalgia purposes.

"Is Leah ok? I haven't seen her in a while," Nessie asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She's just going through something now. She hasn't phased in a while, so no one really knows what's going on with her."

She frowned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about her that's all."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I'll stop by since she's dodging my calls."

Why would Leah dodge her calls? They have been the best of friends for years. Maybe Leah is just extremely busy right now?

We reached the camp fire. Paul had Embry in a death grip and pined on the ground. Paul looked smug like he was trying to prove a point. The expression on Jared's face made me think that his money was on Paul. Embry was laughing and gasping for air at the same time. That boy has issues.

"Hey Nessie," Seth said smiling.

"Hi Seth," she said.

"I give up… I give up!" Embry yelled.

Paul got off of Embry with an arrogant look on his face. Embry leaped off of the ground and started brushing off the sand. "Whatever," he mumbled as he walked over to sit on a log. Jared yelled, "Pay up guys!"

"Hey guys," I said.

Everyone said hey or what's up at the same time. Nessie waved Hi to everyone showing her bright smile. Seth reached his arm out to show Nessie an empty spot on the log.

"Have a seat Madam," Seth said playfully with a British accent.

"Thanks," she replied.

I sat beside Nessie forcing Quil to scoot over. Quil almost lost his balance on the log as I pushed him off playfully.

"Hey… I guess you were busy today when we all went cliff diving," Paul said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had other plans," I answered. I gave Paul a look as if to say cut it out.

Nessie turned to Seth, "Seth, my dad said that you started learning how to play the keyboard. I didn't know that."

"Yeah… I got a DVD -Rom for beginners. Your Dad said that he would help me learn my keys."

"That's cool," she replied.

"Maybe you will play for us one day soon?" she asked Seth.

"Ah… I don't know how soon that will be. I have to make sure I no longer sound like I'm tone deaf… Unless you wanna hear chop sticks?" Seth said with a funny expression on his face. Nessie and I started to laugh. After we finished laughing,

I gazed in her eyes. They had a soft glow from the moon light. She looked so sexy without even trying. I noticed that I was staring at her for too long for it not to be comfortable. My mind traveled thinking of how soft her body is. Then all of a sudden she shivered and her heart started beating fast. "Are you ok?" I asked.

I looked at her face. She was looking really weird. Then she started breathing quickly.

"I… I have to go… I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"Wha? Nessie what's wrong!"

Quil leaned over on the log to get a better look of what was going on. Everyone stopped their personal conversations and looked in our direction. Nessie face was red… she looked scared. She glanced at Seth and Quil. I put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Nessie… Nessie!" She sprung up from the log. My hand ripped her top as she darted away from the beach. I phased and started chasing her to find out what was wrong.

I was trying to keep a small distance from her. I didn't want to accidently knock her down. We were nearing her family's house. The light from the three story window cast a glow on the grass. Edward quickly appeared at the back yard. He was crouched looking like he was going to attack someone. He looked pass Nessie and saw me. His eye twitched. He looked at Nessie then looked at me again flaring his nostrils. Oh shit… he thinks I did something to Nessie. Edward leaped over Nessie and tackled me to the ground.

"_Wait!"_ I thought.

"No!" She yelled. "He didn't do anything… Stop!"

I twisted from Edward's grip and tried to get away. I wasn't going to bite or swap him, so I had to get away so he wouldn't hurt me. He caught me by my hair on my back and pulled me back to the ground. I yelped in pain. I heard Quil in my head. _"We're on our way!"_ Then all of the others phased. "_No… stay back!"_ I ordered. I felt Seth's confliction because he didn't understand why Edward was attacking me. They are like brothers and hang with each other every other day.

"Uncle Emmett… please stop him! Jacob didn't do anything. Please!" Nessie yelled.

Esme suddenly appeared and gripped Edward's arms restraining him. She looked at Uncle Emmett as if to say a little help here. Edward didn't struggle. Emmett dashed in between us with his arms extended. I was glad that someone stopped Edward. I wasn't going to fight him back. "Perhaps someone can explain why Jacob is chasing you with your clothes torn?" Edward said in a controlled voice. He continued, "I'm reluctant to ask but require explanation or else I will have to graciously apologize to my mother for tossing her to _kill_ him." Rosalie started clapping with excitement. What is this chick's problem? Yes, please explain somebody. I didn't hurt Nessie. I would die before I would hurt her.

"Dad I'm sorry. I was having a panic attack and I ran home. My top only got torn when I ran away. Jacob was only following me to see what was wrong. I swear, Jacob didn't do anything wrong."

Edward must have read her mind. He sighed. "Renesmee… I… I'm sorry." I glanced at Rosalie. She looked excited. I guess she was hoping that her brother would hurt me or something. Emmett lowered his arms and Esme let Edward go. I stood still. I was breathing hard because I was angry about not knowing what was going on. Also my back was killing me. Edward slammed me to the ground pretty hard. Rensemee ran to her father and hugged him. She started to cry.

"Emmett… go get Jacob something to wear please," Esme said softly.

Edward kissed the top of Renesmee's head.

"I'm genuinely sorry Jacob. I hope that I did not harm you," Edward said painfully.

"_I'm ok,"_ I thought.

"That's it?" Rosalie whispered disappointed.

I wanted to swap my paw at her. I guess that would have started a fight.

Emmett came back with a pair of faded maroon sweat pants from his high school days. He placed them in my mouth and I nodded my head to him to say thank you. I ran past the corner of the house to phase back to put the pants on. I heard Rosalie huff, "I'm going to finish reading my new books." Then she went inside.

"Maybe Jaspers' rubbing off on me? You see how Edward just stopped when I got in the middle," Emmett said.

"I'm pretty sure it was Esme Honey," Rosalie said.

I came from around the corner with Emmett's pants on. They were only a few inches too short. I walked slowly. I didn't know what to expect. I love her so much. I need to know that she's ok. She was hugging Edward and she looked up at him. "Mom sure picked a good time to go away… huh?" she said.

I finally reached them. Edward must have been in my head. He gave me a meaningful look as if to say that she also needed me. I slightly nodded my head letting him know that I understood.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked her.

"Yes… I'm fine. I'm sorry for all of this," she mumbled.

"Shhhh, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Not entirely, I could have called you _not_ like I was running for my life," she said. She and Edward both smiled at each other.

"I'll talk to you when you get in," Edward said in a loving tone.

"Ok."

"I love you too," he said.

Edward dashed into the house. I stepped closer to her as she looked up at me. She took a deep breath and gazed at me not saying a word. I had no clue of what she was thinking. I wanted her to touch me and project what exactly was going on in her head. Why did she run away? She took a deep breath.

"Nessie," I said softly.

"Shhh… I want to talk to you in private," she explained.

"Oh yeah… that's right."

"Give me one moment and meet me by the side of the house."

I ran around the corner of the house. I didn't know what was going on with her. She looked so confused and scared. I took off Emmett's sweat pants and phased. I picked up the pants in my mouth and walked towards Nessie. She looked so worried. "_Get on my back_," I thought. She climbed up on my back and we ran off into the forest. We stopped near the banks of Lake Pleasant. No one would hear us from here. She leaped off of my back and I went behind a tree to phase back. Nessie was gazing at the lake when I walked up to her. Her heart was beating quickly. I wanted to desperately know what she was thinking. Nessie turned around to face me and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nessie looked frozen like a marble statue. Why was she so hesitant to tell me what was wrong? She always was able to tell me everything.

"Nessie... it's ok," I said reassuringly.

She gently smiled. I stepped towards her and reached for her hand.

"It's ok," I said slower. "What made you upset?"

"This feels so weird."

Her hand was trembling. I didn't want to rush her or make her feel overwhelmed, so I patiently waited for her to continue.

"I really don't know how to explain it? In all honesty, I think I freaked out because I wanted to… kiss you… and I had a panic attack," she admitted.

My eyes widened and I smiled. She wanted to kiss me. This is the happiest revelation. She does have romantic feelings for me. Her expression was cautious and her forearm looked tense like she was expecting an impact. Her heartbeat was speeding.

"So you ran away?" I said still smiling. "Oh Nessie... you don't have anything to be embarrassed about." She looked at me confused. "Well I can kinda understand how that would be scary... or new for you." All of her life I have been like a brother to her. I changed her diaper when she was a baby, helped her get dressed as a toddler. She never had a boyfriend and her hormones may be scaring her. Especially… if she has sexual desires for me.

"I… I don't really understand my feelings. It's like all of a sudden I'm dreaming of you, or can't think of anything else but you. Jacob… I want you in my life more than just a friend."

Wow she wants me more than a friend. She has no idea of how happy she just made me. My life can finally feel complete.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," I said softly. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. Her hand was cool against my lips.

"You have no idea of how much I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I breathed.

My body started tingling. She stood in front of me with her mouth slightly opened. I leaned down and kissed her lips for the first time. I pulled her closer to me and slid my tongue in her mouth. She even tasted good. I got lightheaded as my erection grew. Her knees buckled and I picked her up in my arms. She clinched her legs around my waist. She felt so good in my arms. Her heavy breathing was turning me on even more. I slid her down my body slowly. The friction made my cock pulsate. It felt extremely good. My erection must have taken her off guard because she flinched.

"Sorry."

"No… that's ok," she said nervously trying not to stare down.

I gently smiled at her.

"Jacob… I can't believe that you also feel this way," she said amazed.

"Yes… I do."

"This is like the biggest relief ever. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me in that way."

That I wouldn't _want _her. Is she crazy? I want her more than my lungs want to breathe. We stared at each other for a brief moment. Her eyes skimmed my face looking at all of my features. I looked in her chocolate eyes. They looked so kind. I could see the reflection of the moon in them. Then her expression suddenly changed to fear.

"Did my dad hurt you?"

"Not really... Well just a little; I walked it off. But I swore I was going to die tonight though. I wasn't going to fight him no matter what because it would have hurt you if I had hurt him. So I was just going to let him do as he pleased when I realized that I couldn't get away."

"Jacob," she breathed.

"You know how they say your life flashes in front of you…" I mumbled.

She reached up to touch my face.

"I had to tell the rest of the pack to not come. Quil was the first to phase after I ran off. Once he knew that your father tackled me, all of the others phased. I told them to stay away, and they all had to listen to my command."

"Oh my God, what if Uncle Emmett and Grandma haven't stopped my dad?" she said franticly.

"I would have tried my best to have your father read my mind. I don't think he was even coherent to listen. All I remember thinking was 'Wait!' and 'Oh shit!' I just accepted that Edward might kill me." I sighed, "I would die for your happiness."

I would never want to hurt her father. She loves him so much. Nessie's eyes were tearing up. One single tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and kissed her forehead. What an eventful day. I'm happy that it ended with her in my arms.

"And just think, we were deciding what we were going to do this morning so we wouldn't be bored," I said with humored sarcasm.

Nessie chuckled but the tears kept coming. I wanted to comfort her so I picked her up and cradled her in my arms slightly rocking. I've held her in my arms this way numerous of times when she was a baby. I could never stand seeing her cry. Bella always told me that it was my fault that she wouldn't stop crying unless someone held her because I would pick her up the second I would hear the first wine. That phase didn't last too long because she learned how to project what she wanted within a few days.

"Nessie… everything is gonna be alright," I said with my voice cracking. I was getting emotional and couldn't hide the fact that I wanted to cry. I was happy. This day is so significant to me. I was afraid that she would love someone else. I was also empathetic towards the confusion she must be going through right now. I just dropped the bomb on her that I loved her… and she saw her father attacking me all in one night. She looked up at me with her eyes filled with tears. I felt a tear stream down my face. I walked over to a tree and sat against the trunk keeping her cupped in my arms. She took both of her thumbs and wiped the tears from my face. I felt like I was going to break out and sob. But I didn't want to scare her. I wanted to comfort her. The only people that saw me uncontrollably cry were my parents when I was a child and my pack the first night I phased. That was one of my most confusing nights because I didn't know what was going on even though my father tried to explain it to me.

Nessie took my face in her hands and kissed me passionately. I grabbed the back of her head and tangled my fingers in her curly hair. I instantly got hard again. The swelling was painful. I let her legs go so that she could lie beside me. We were lying on an exposed tree root. I didn't want to be on top of her just in case it would have hurt her back. Our breathing was so heavy as we wrestled our tongues together. Nessie slowly ran her hand across my chest. It made me want her even more… but I held back. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I had all of the moves memorized in my head and knew what they would do to a woman from seeing my packs experiences with their wives. Sam is the most creative… plus he's been married longer and has more experience. I could sense that she was aroused. It was the sweetest smell that I ever smelled and it literally made me hungry. But I'm certain it wasn't for food… I wanted to taste her. I reached out for her knee and rested it on my cock. The pressure of her leg resting on me felt nice. I slipped my tongue further in her mouth. She shivered and clung tighter to me. I continued kissing her. She made quiet moans when I flipped my tongue a certain way. I put my hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach. She didn't object so I moved my hand up slowly to her breast. She gasped. I guess it was too soon be that intimate? I quickly pulled my hand from under her shirt feeling a little ashamed. I didn't want her to feel violated.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"No… it just took me off guard."

Nessie bit her lip as she gazed at me. She looked so damn sexy. Then her eyes moved to my chest. She looked at my body with approval.

"I just need to ask you something," she said curiously.

"Sure," I said as I kissed her neck.

She was silent for a moment. I think my licking and sucking made her forget what she was going to ask me. "What is imprinting?" she asked breathlessly. I pulled away from licking her collar bone. "Who mentioned that?" I asked nervously. Did her parents tell her about the imprinting? Does she know everything? Nessie sat herself up and cleared her throat. Her heart was beating really fast as she stared at my face.

"I overheard a conversation that my Aunts were having a few days ago. From what I made out… it involved you and me." I sat up and took a deep breath. I will have to explain everything to her in detail. I hope she's able to understand. I really didn't know what to say at first. The conversation flashed in my head that Jared had with Kim. That still didn't help much.

"It's kinda complicated to explain," I said. Nessie looked at me intently… almost frozen waiting for me to continue. "Pack members get this... how shall I say… A _magical connection_ with somebody. Like a soul mate. They will be whatever that person needs; a best friend… lover... husband," I explained slowly.

"So you had an _imprinting _on me?" she questioned.

I chuckled due her misuse of terminology. "Yes… I imprinted on you."

She didn't speak. I guess the idea of her being my soul mate was rambling around in her head.

"So… I'm _your_ soul mate?"

"You are."

I smiled at her. I was hoping that she would come to understand everything. There was still so much more that I had to explain. A curious look flashed on her face.

"How do you know that the person is your soul mate and not a person you just have a crush on… or someone _partially_ compatible; not exactly your soul mate?" she asked.

That's a good question. Hopefully I will be able to explain so that she understands.

"Believe me… It's a feeling that you can't mistake. It changes your life. It's like something came over me and instantly made you the most important thing in my life. More than my family… More than my pack… More than my own life. Any experience in my life before I laid my eyes on you became insignificant. I physically felt a pull towards you; as if someone magnetized my body. Once I saw you, I knew that I had to protect you… Take care of you, and love you with every fiber of my body. I unconditionally loved you. And I don't want you to think that it's a trivial choice. It's more spiritual than magical. The spirits that allow us to phase chooses our soul mates. They select the individual that would be the perfect mate for us. I know that this is a lot to take in. But I just want you to understand," I stated.

Nessie looked stunned. I stared at her hopping that this wasn't too much for her to absorb all at once. Her heart was beating really fast and her eyes squinted for a second.

"Once you saw me?" she questioned.

"You see… imprinting happens the first time we see our soul mate. If the first time we see that person… and they are a child… we would wait until they are mature to have romantic feelings for them," I explained.

"Jacob… I've known you for all… of… my…. life. So are you saying that you imprinted on me when I was a _baby_?"

"Actually… the day you were born."

"Oh… wow. How did my parents feel about that?"

"Your mom was upset but eventually accepted it."

That's an understatement… Bells wanted to kill me.

"Hey... is that why my mother leaped at you that day that Seth got his nose broken? Was it because my mother was upset that you imprinted on me?"

Does she remember that or is she referring to someone telling her that?

"Yes."

"Wow… that was one of my first memories. I remember that I was happy that Seth got hurt instead of you."

She remembers that. She was only a few days old. I looked at her suspiciously.

"You were mine from day one. I kinda felt possessive over you as a baby. I didn't know exactly what it was back then because I didn't understand much. But I remember how glad I was that you didn't get hurt."

"Oh… wow," I said amazed.

"So… I was chosen for you by a… Greater force?" she asked softly.

I started caressing her face and gently smiled. She was accepting this better than I thought.

"Yes… I hope I'm not freaking you out?"

"Um… No."

Nessie didn't speak for a while. It looked like she was contemplating. I gave her a moment to let it sink in. "I didn't want to make you speechless." She continued gazing at my face.

"So… what happens if the person that was imprinted on loves another person... or doesn't feel the same as the pack member?" she asked with confusion.

_Wow... that seldom happens_. Everyone I know who has phased, the other person also fell in love with them eventually. I only heard of one story years ago when the woman only loved the pack member as a brother. He never married because he was depressed and couldn't love another woman the same way. He remained her best friend because he loved her so much. The legends say that the one who imprints will have to accept if the imprintee does not love him that way. That has to suck.

"They will still love that person and be whatever that person needs... even if it's _just_ a best friend," I answered.

"Wow… could the pack member get married to _someone else_?"

"Someone other than the person they imprinted on?"

"Yeah," she asked wearily.

"Not likely. He would never love a woman as much as he would love the one he imprinted on," I said with a sad undertone.

I was hoping that she could see herself marring me one day. What prompted her to ask me this question? Was she leery of the fact that I would only want to marry _her_? I guess that is a big pill to swallow. The second you find out someone is in love with you… You also find out that their heart would be empty if you don't commit yourself to them by matrimony. "Well… it's a good thing that I'm in love with you," she said smiling. My heart was overjoyed. I smiled at her and grabbed her kissing her passionately. Our hearts were both beating fast. She was in love with me. She pulled away from me. I wasn't finished kissing her so I leaned in and kissed her again. "Ummm Jacob," Nessie sighed. She was enjoying it. Her panties smelled like they were soaked. Mmm… Her scent was so strong.

"I could kiss you all night," I whispered in her ear.

"That would be nice… but I have to ask you something."

I pulled away from her slowly looking in her eyes. What did she want to ask me? Whatever she wanted… I would give to her. "Has anyone else imprinted?" she questioned. I figured she would ask me that eventually since most of the older pack members are married.

"Yes… Paul imprinted on Rachel nine years ago."

"Oh my God," she gasped.

I wasn't so happy about that. Paul can be a dick sometimes. But he makes my sister happy and he is a good father to Paul Jr. (With the exception of breeding racism in him for vampires. Even though he's doing that unknowingly.)

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim."

Her eyes were wide in amazement.

"Oh… and Quil imprinted on… Claire."

"Emily's niece! She's like ten years old."

"Quil actually imprinted on her when she was two years old. As I said, he won't have any romantic feelings for her until she is of age."

It was odd that she freaked out hearing that Quil imprinted on Claire since she knows that I imprinted on her the day she was born. I guess when it happens to someone else… you can react differently. Her face smoothed out from hearing the news about Quil and Claire. She had a slight smile on her face. I guess she realized or compared how I was with her while she was growing up.

"Your parents have accepted the fact that I've imprinted on you, and even welcomed my constant presence. They know that I would only pursue a romantic relationship with you if you wanted me in that way. If you fell in love with someone else, I would graciously accept that, because I love you and want you completely happy," I stated. I didn't know how much of that is true? I would be highly pissed if she fell in love with someone else. He would wind up missing or something. Nah… I wouldn't do that… would I?

I softly touched her face and gazed into her eyes. She chose me. I felt like I was on cloud nine. She's the most important thing to me in my life. It is my duty to make her happy. Her eyes started to tear again. I wiped one away with my thumb. Hopefully one day soon she would be my wife. I feel like I've waited so long… but it wasn't that long really. Close to nine years. In a way I was selfishly glad that she had an accelerated growth rate… but I would have waited for her forever; just as patiently as Quil is waiting for Claire. I have always been promised to her. I prayed that she would be promised to me as well; thinking optimistically that no other man would take her heart. I looked down at her bracelet; the Quileute equivalent of a promise ring and started spinning it slowly around her wrist. I gave this to her as a child as a Christmas present. She had no clue of the symbolism. Bella and Edward did. It was my promise to her... that she would always be the one I loved most. She stared at her wrist while I spun it.

"My bracelet... I wear it every day," she said softly.

"I know. I love seeing it on you."

Nessie smiled at me.

"You know… this is actually a Quileute promise ring," I admitted.

"Really?" she said in amazement. "Wow… I love it even more."

"You do?"

"Yes. It means that I'm promised to you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

I held her in my arms. We talked for around an hour. I told her how deeply I was in love with her. She also expressed how she felt about me in depth. I never knew she wanted to be with me for months. I asked her why she laughed when Rosalie asked her if she saw me as a boyfriend. She told me that it was a front for her Aunt. She didn't want her to know how she really felt about me… because of her obvious dislike of me. Her parents didn't even have a clue of how she felt or they would have given me a heads up. I guess since she could block Edward from reading her thoughts, it was harder for them to know.

Nessie wasn't embarrassed to show me the dreams she had of me. They were sweet; mostly her kissing me and caressing my chest. I didn't dare tell her the things I dreamed of doing with her. I'll save that for another time.

She looked like she was getting tired. I was wide awake. I'm use to staying up 'til dawn without a problem. "Your eyes are getting heavy," I said. She smiled at me and yawned. "You're tired… Close your eyes and rest." She tucked her head under my neck and took a deep breath. I squeezed her closer to me and gently caressed her forehead. In no time she fell asleep. I didn't see any of her dreams like earlier. I gazed at her for hours; torturing myself that it was too good to be true. Then I saw a flash of purple that darkened to black. It took me off guard because I wasn't expecting to see any of her thoughts since there was nothing for hours. Odd that I would see her favorite color. I closed my eyes after watching her sleep for a while. For some reason I felt like she would disappear if I didn't have her in my view. I held her tighter reassuring me that she was actually with me. She was actually with me. I felt a tear come to my eye. I was so elated. My entire existence was cuddled in my arms. My reason for living… My reason for enduring each day. I inhaled deeply allowing her scent to take hold of me. My Renesmee… so beautiful. I opened my eyes one more time to look at the one who has consumed my heart. Her face was so peaceful… she almost looked like she was smiling. I sighed and thanked the Great Spirits for the love that was resonating in my heart. I let my eyes close and said a prayer. I slipped into my unconsciousness knowing that my last controlled thought was giving thanks for the one I held tightly in my arms.

***oooOOOooo***

I heard a whisper in my ear, "Jacob wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She softly kissed my lips.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Oh… Good Morning. _Oh my God it's morning?_ Your dad's gonna kill me!"

I sat up and started rubbing my forehead. Shit. I should have set an alarm on her cell phone or something so we wouldn't have stayed out the entire night. We're screwed. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sighed as I stared off onto the lake. It was worth sleeping next to Nessie even though Edward may curse me out.

"My dad is not going to kill you Jacob."

"I should get you home," I said urgently.

"I'll be ok," she said nonchalantly as if Edward wasn't going to kill me. "Jacob… Were you able to see my dreams?"

"No… I haven't seen your dreams since you were a child."

"Oh… I guess having my shield up so often to keep my father from reading my mind has changed how freely my projections are on someone."

That would explain why I saw nothing but periodic flashes of color.

"Hmmm… I would like to have seen them. I bet they were interesting," I said with a smile.

"I'll give you a brief summary."

Nessie touched my face and let me see how happy she was the first time I kissed her. She showed me how her body reacted when I touched her and I shivered. My heart sped up as I started to get aroused. She whimpered and my dick got even harder. Then she slowly leaned over to kiss me. I rolled on my back and started to massage hers. Her bare skin felt so good on my fingertips. I let out a small growl expectantly. But I had to subdue my animalistic instincts. My body wanted to claim her… But it was too soon for that. I didn't ever want her to feel rushed. Nessie softly moaned as I grabbed her butt and pressed her pelvis closer to me. God I wanted her so bad. Does she know what her moans are doing to me? Nessie pressed her lips closed like she didn't want to moan again. My God… I wanted to hear her moan. "I like to hear that," I whispered in her ear. She kept her lips sealed. For a split second I wished that she was under my Alpha command. "It's ok to moan," I said softly to encourage her. I gently bit her neck which made her gasp and started to moan out loud how I wanted her to. "Oooh." My hands went up her shirt and she started shivering. I started moaning in her ear which made her scent stronger.

"Jacob," she breathed.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Oh My God… you feel so good," she panted.

"You have no idea of how good you feel."

But this would feel so much better if we were naked. My God… to feel her body pressed up against mine… totally naked. Damnit I'm gonna come just thinking about it. I rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck. I knew it was best to stop soon. The tension was too great. I wanted to make love to her so bad. Her arousal was making go mad. I wanted to touch her… To taste her. Oh my God… to fuck her madly. Shit Jake… don't nut in your pants. Hell... they're not even mine. I had to stop or my hips were going to start thrusting in her body. I slowly felt myself losing control. I took a deep breath and painfully separated from her. We were both breathing heavy with sweat covered skin. I missed the warmth from her body as I agonizingly looked at her chest heaving for air. I wanted to be one with her more than anything… but I knew it was wise to wait. I stood up reaching out my hand for her to take. "I'll give you Emmett's pants so he won't miss them." It was the first thing that came to my mind. I'm losing it. I should have said thank you for letting me grope the hell out of you. I looked down at myself and it looked like I was pitching a tent. "Um... Don't want my dad thinking you were naked with me. I'll get them later." Nessie had a grin on her face as she was trying not to look down.

"You sure you don't want me to run you home?" I asked.

"Yes… I'll be fine. I'll come to your house after breakfast. That's if my dad lets me out of the house." I smirked. "I'm serious," she said laughing.

I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly. My erection poked her in the stomach. She pressed herself closer to me. She wasn't afraid of it anymore. That's a good sign. "Well if you're going to get in trouble… you might as well enjoy yourself now," I breathed. I stared circling the small of her back with my fingers. Nessie shivered.

"Everything that you do to me is making me… excited. I'm not use to this," she confessed.

"Do you want me to stop?" _I was praying that she would say no._

"No," she said faintly.

I started massaging her back and leaned over to kiss her neck. She let out a loud moan and it made my body feel like I was mildly electrocuted. I started moaning in her ear. Nessie shuttered and started moaning like a porn star. "Jacob," she breathed. "Mmm… Oh my God." I continued kissing her neck. I was two seconds away from tearing her clothes off and licking every inch of her body. I was extremely horny… more than horny. I don't know if it was the animal in me… but I was about to lose control of my actions. She dug her fingers into my back. The pain was almost sexual. I had to stop or we wouldn't make it to 6 a.m. as virgins. I pulled back from her trying to calm myself. I never knew my urges could be so great.

"We really should go home now," I struggled to say.

"What did I do?"

She sounded like it was her fault that I stopped kissing her. In a way it was.

"It's what you're _not _doing… stopping me," I said as I was trying to catch my breath. "You don't know how hard it is for me not to… want to make love to you," I said as if it was painful.

"You want to make love to me?" she asked with her voice breaking.

"Someday… when we're ready," I said softly.

Nessie gently smiled. I rested my cheek on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. We stood there for awhile as our breathing evened out. I felt lightheaded and giddy at the same time. My Ness _loves me_.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too Nessie." We both sighed at the same time.

"I think I should go home now," she said defeated. _I was sad that I had to be away from her. _

"Ok… text me when you can. Let me know if you can come over," I said hopeful.

She reached up to kiss me. I kissed her passionately groping her butt and licking and sucking her neck. I couldn't get enough of her and I wanted to savor each second.

"Ahh… You have to stop," she said frustrated. "We are trying to go home… remember."

"Sure, sure… I'll stop."

I stepped back and raised my hands surrendering. Nessie blew me a kiss and dashed home.

***oooOOOooo***

I took my time running home. It was more like a jog. My mind was running a mile a minute of all of the possibilities. The love of my life wants to be with me. I wanted the pack to know so I stripped and phased.

"_Whoa… Get the fuck outta here!"_ Embry said right away after reading my thoughts.

"_Yeah guys. She loves me."_

"_Thank God. It was stressing me out so much last night when you rode her to the lake that I had to phase back,"_ Jared said.

"_Whoa… Somebody had freaky thoughts all night. You dirty dog you,"_ Paul teased.

"_Shut the fuck up,"_ I said playfully.

Jared Howled and a few seconds later everyone else was in my head.

"_What's so urgent?"_ Quil asked. _"Oh… Shit Jake!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Congratulations,"_ Sam said.

"_Thanks. I just had to share the news. Hopefully she won't get in trouble for staying out with me all night."_

"_You're a dead man walking,"_ Embry teased.

"_I'm not even that worried about it. Nessie's in love with me. I'm just… I'm just."_

"_Yeah we know. Remember we're in your head man,"_ Jared said.

"_Well I'm going home and hopefully I will see her soon."_

"_Ok,"_ a few thought at the same time.

"_Go get your imprint freak on,"_ Embry teased. Then he phased back.

I phased back and put my clothes back on. When I arrived home I had a big ass smile plastered on my face. Billy looked at me strangely.

"Why are you so happy? Does it have anything to do with Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes! Nessie loves me too!"

"Whoa you finally told her."

"Well, she actually told me first. She was in love with me for months. Nessie was just afraid to tell me."

"I'm so happy for you son. You finally have what you always wanted. So how did it happen?"

"Well… we were at the beach and she was looking at me. She thought of kissing me and she had a panic attack and ran off."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Billy that Edward attacked me. I'm pretty sure it would get to him anyway way.

"So I ran after her to make sure she was ok. When we got to her house… Edward thought I was chasing her. And because Nessie shirt was ripped from when she ran away from me… he thought that I did it on purpose."

My father's expression grew scared. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"I'm ok. But Edward did jump at me. Esme got in between us and calmed him down. He later apologized when he realized that I didn't do anything to her. Nessie looked sacred the entire time. We went to Lake Pleasant so we could talk in private. That's when she told me she wanted me more in her life other than a best friend."

"Wow," Billy mused.

"I told her that I loved her and she also said that she loved me. Then I explained imprinting to her. I was surprised that it didn't freak her out. She took it pretty well. She was even happy when I told her that her bracelet was a Quileute promise ring. She _wanted_ to belong to me."

"That's really beautiful Jacob. I just might get my patiently awaited grandchildren."

"Hey… you just may," I said smiling.

"Did you two…"

"No Billy. We didn't have sex. We slept in each other's arms. I'm just coming back from the lake now."

"You kept her out all night. Edward's going to be angry."

"It wasn't on purpose… We just fell asleep."

"Oh… well in that case I hope he understands."

Billy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Was that the _only_ thing you did? You know Edward may read your mind the next time you see him."

"Well we kissed. Nothing too x-rated; we stayed clothed."

I guess rubbing her stomach and her breast isn't that bad. I held back on my desires. Of course I wanted to make love to her. I was surprised that I didn't grind her into the dirt with how bad my hips wanted to shove my dick into her.

"Well I'm going to clean my room and cook breakfast. If Edward doesn't ground her… she should be here in an hour or so."

"Ok son."

I ran upstairs and took a shower. Then I got a few cleaning supplies and cleaned my room like it was going to be inspected. It was spotless by the time I was finished. I put away all of the clothes that were on my chair away, dusted, vacuumed, and sprayed my sheets and curtains with Farbreeze. I even cleaned my windows.

I went down stairs and fried up some bacon. I made enough for Nessie if she was hungry. Billy had already eaten. If she wants eggs, I'll just cook them when she gets here. I ate my breakfast and washed the dishes. I covered the bacon with plastic wrap so that Nessie could eat it later. My phone buzzed and I looked down to check it. It was a text from Nessie.

_**On my way. Not killed. Dad wants to ttyl.**_

I sat down on the sofa and watched TV with Billy. Only a minute later, I heard a tap on the door. She must have ran here. I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hey Nessie,"

"Hi Jacob."

"I see you're in one piece... No missing limbs," I said as she walked pass me.

She chuckled.

"Yes… I am, but my dad is very adamant on speaking with you tonight."

"Oh," I said nervously.

He wants to rip me a new one because I kept her out overnight… great.

"Hi Billy," she called out.

"Hi Nessie… How are you doing Dear?" he called out.

"Just great," she answered.

"Glad to hear," he said smiling. He was ecstatic for me.

"Are you hungry? I made some bacon. I can make more eggs if you want some," I asked.

"I'm fine."

She didn't look so sure. I knew she was comfortable eating around me. I witnessed her try to eat a half of a pizza one day. Maybe she's shy to eat around me now. That's silly.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes… I'm sure."

"Oh… ok. Well let's chill in my room for awhile."

"Ok," she agreed.

I walked her upstairs to my room. Billy didn't mind that we would be alone. Nessie has always hung out with me in my room. The only difference now is that I would want to seduce her every chance I could get.

"What have you been cleaning all morning?" she asked.

She scrunched up her nose.

"What are you talking about?"

"I smell the cleaning products Jacob."

"Well I spruced up just a little. I knew you were coming over. Sue me."

"You knew I was coming over plenty of times before... and I had to withstand walking over dirty clothes and smelling day old pizza."

I didn't say anything. I wanted her to see me as a clean well kept future spouse. I couldn't tell her that though. She looked to the side of my room at my chair.

"Oh my God was this chair here before?" she asked.

I laughed. I knew she saw that chair before. She's sat on it the few times it was clean. I know she remembers since she can remember the first week she was born.

"Yes it was… covered before."

"Oh… I thought that was a high pile of clothes," she said toying with me.

"So how was your dad when you came home?" I asked concerned.

I can imagine that he was upset. Nessie has never stayed out overnight before. Even though she's the development of an 18-19 year old. She's pretty home bound. She sat on the edge of my bed. I sat down beside her. My weight made the bed creak. For some odd reason I thought of other ways to make it creak as I stared at her lips.

"He was… calm I guess. He did remind me that I was a minor; implying that I was _eight _years old. I apologized as much as I could. And he was… loving. He didn't scream at me… he actually hugged me. In fact, I've never experienced my father _really_ angry at me before. I think he understood that we innocently fell asleep."

"Wow… I hope I get the same reaction from him."

I don't wanna push my luck. Edward would probably want to kill me anyway for having him worry.

"He did mention that if you hurt me he would _wreak havoc _on your life."

I lifted my eyebrow.

"So what exactly did you tell him?" I asked urgently.

"I told him we discussed our feelings for one another… and that you explained what imprinting was."

I wasn't breathing until I heard if she told him that we made out. I seriously doubt that she would divulge our intimate moment… even though I told Billy.

"He explained why he didn't tell me about it…"

"What were his reasons for not telling you?" I interrupted.

"He told me that he wanted me to have a normal childhood and that when I was ready… I would know."

"Oh… so... you told him how you feel about me?"

"I told him that I'm in love you."

I smiled. I can't get enough of hearing her say that. I should have her record it so I can listen to it on my iPod when I sleep. No… then the pack would tease me even though I know some girly stuff they do for their wives. "And just so you know, my dad came to the lake this morning while we were asleep," she said with a weird smirk. My eyes widened. Edward was there. Oh my God! He could have read my mind. Oh… he wants to kill me; especially if he saw my dreams. I dreamed about making love to her basically the entire night. The things I imagined doing to her. The positions… The oral sex. Great Jake... I won't even make it to our wedding day because I have an active imagination.

"And he listened to your thoughts for a few seconds," she said.

_Yes… I'm dead._

"Did he tell you what he heard?" I asked. My voice sounded shaky.

"Well, yeah."

Nessie looked down at her hands. She was driving me crazy. Please spit it out. I don't have the pleasure of reading minds. Touch me… Project to me what you're thinking. Something… please.

"Do you want me to combust?" I asked.

Nessie slowly looked up at me.

"Renesmee," I said through my teeth.

I was too eager to hear what she had to say.

"Wa... Well, he said that you were thinking about… our wedding."

Whew… that's a relief. I exhaled and Nessie looked at me strangely.

"Wait a minute, what did you think my father may have heard?"

I smirked at her.

"I was dreaming of making love to you quite a bit that night," I admitted.

"Oh," she said embarrassed. Her face started to get red.

"You're blushing," I pointed out. "So your dad knows that I wish to marry you. He's known that would be a possibility for a _long _time."

"Um... he also knows that I said that I… _want_ to marry you. I told him this morning when he told me that I have a choice. My choice is to be with you."

I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly. Did she just say that she told Edward that she wanted to marry me? I ran it back in my head. Yes… she did say that. I couldn't speak. Something took my voice away. My heart started beating really fast. I stared at her. She looked worried. I wanted to break free of this paralyzed state I was in. All of my life I wanted her to be my wife someday. She looked like she was waiting for me to say something. "Jacob," she whispered. I started to melt and regained my ability to move.

"You… want to marry me?" I said slowly.

"Yes… Sometime shortly if you want to. I'm pretty sure you still will have to ask for my dad's permission."

"Oh Nessie!"

I grabbed her in my arms and squeezed her tightly. I hope I didn't squeeze her too hard. She didn't react as if I did. I threw my tongue in her mouth and pressed her onto my bed. She moaned softly and it drove me crazy. I lifted her sundress and caressed her thigh. She moaned even louder.

"Jacob… Jacob," she moaned each time her mouth was free.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Your father is home," she said breathlessly.

I continued kissing her. My father is oblivious to what we are doing… he can't hear anyway. He's watching TV and his senses are not as keen as mine since he never phased as a teen. There were no vampires around to awaken the gene.

"Wait," she said pushing back on my shoulders. I stopped. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable doing anything… and I had a lot of things in mind.

"This feels weird with your father down stairs."

"Nessie… my dad can't hear as well as your family. You're freaking out for nothing."

She gazed in my eyes. I was still breathing hard.

"Well if you like to hear me moan, I would like a little more privacy," she said in a sexy tone. My eyes widened. "Why do you temp me so?" I muttered.

I kissed her without exciting her by the addition of me rubbing her legs. She managed to moan quietly. I was so hard. I pressed my body against her and softly bit her neck. She let out a gasp and moaned my name, "Jacob." I softly grined my body against hers. Her breathing quickened. I thought I was about to make her come. "We should go now," she moaned. Was she serious? We could do some things here. I was down to make her come. I would cover her mouth if she was loud. She pushed my shoulders back trying to get me off of her. "Ok," I said softly. She gazed at me for a moment. She was still breathing heavy. I couldn't believe that I had her in my bed. Her chest was heaving in my face. It took every ounce of strength to not lean down and put one in my mouth. I gave her another small kiss and stood up. She glanced at my cock trying to hulk out of my jean shorts.

"Oh that's right. You have Uncle Emmett's pants."

"Yeah, I put them over there on top of my dresser."

"I'll wash them when I get home."

"Come with me," I said smiling ear to ear.

"You're not gonna tell Billy now are you? He'll tell Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene. It will get to my Mom in seconds, and I haven't even talked to her yet about _anything_."

"Please Nessie. He won't tell anyone until I say it's ok. Trust me… He knows how to keep a secret."

"Oh... ok. Let me get myself together first."

Nessie sat on the edge of the bed and focused on calming down. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just feel a little… dizzy."

"I'm sorry, I must have overwhelmed your senses," I said playfully.

She smirked at me.

"Seriously, do you need anything... water?"

"No… I'm fine. I just need a second."

She fixed her hair and pulled on her sundress to make it look neater.

"You're ready?" I asked extending my hand.

She nodded her head yes. We went downstairs. I put his arm around her waist once we were at the bottom step.

"Billy," I called out. Billy turned the volume down with the remote.

"Yes Jacob?"

"We have something to tell you," I said proudly.

Billy had a smile on his face. He turned his wheelchair to face us.

"Nessie wants to marry me!"

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"But don't tell anyone, including Charlie. She hasn't talked to her entire family about it yet."

"Mum's the word," Billy sighed. "Thank you Nessie… for making my son so happy."

"Oh… you're welcome."

I swopped her off her feet and spun her around in circles. She let out a scream. I sat her down and kissed her on the lips.

"So when are you going to talk to your family?" Billy asked.

"Tonight," we both said in unison.

"Are you up for this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you ready for my father's interrogations?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well good luck to you both." Billy chucked.

"We're going to go for a walk. Do you need anything before I go?" I asked.

"No... I'm fine. You kids go enjoy yourselves."

Nessie walked over to Billy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Aww… Thanks Nessie."

We walked over to First Beach. No one was really at the beach today. It was really peaceful. We talked for hours. We decided to get married near her birthday in two weeks since her family will be in town then. I asked could I massage her feet. It was just an idea that popped in my head. Her toes were so cute in her sandals. She seemed to enjoy it. She was ticklish and giggled. I was trying to find the area on her foot where the nerves were connected to her pussy. I read somewhere that it would make her tingle if I massaged it the right way. I didn't know if I was doing it correctly? She had a smile on her face the entire time. After a few minutes I started kissed her toes making her roar in laughter. I heard her phone buzz.

"Wait… Wait! My phone." She went to go check it. "It's my mother. She texed that she's back."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Can you come by in a few hours? I need some time to talk to her."

"Sure."

I stood up and pulled her up with my hand. I grabbed her shoes.

"May I have my shoes back please?"

"These shoes?" I said playfully.

Nessie snatched the shoes out of my hand in a split second. "Hey." She stood on her toes to kiss me. I leaned over and kissed her and she gently bit my lip. I smiled and deepened the kiss.

"My parents are going to smell you all over me," she breathed.

"I'm sure Eddie already did. Plus it's difficult for me to behave," I said smirking.

"Just think… in a few weeks you don't have to behave at all," she said softly.

"I like how you think," I said nodding my head. _Not as innocent as she seems._

Nessie deeply sighed. "Well let me get the hard part over with," she said. I took her hand and placed it on my cock. "Funny," she commented. "You know my dad may try to read your mind tonight. I don't want it filled with corrupted images of you trying to corrupt my innocent mind." I chuckled. She kissed me again. We walked back to my house so that she could get Emmett's pants. I wanted the walk to last longer. I could tell that she did too. He held her tiny hand for the majority of the way. Then she sprung on my back so that I could carry her. She teased me by licking the rim of my ear. No one has ever done that to me and I was amazed on how turned on I got.

"Ness please. If you wanna make it home… I suggest you don't do that to me."

"Why… I like the way you taste."

I chuckled.

"I like the way you taste too."

"_I can't wait until you taste all of me,"_ she projected.

It caught me off guard.

"Whoa."

"Whoa what?" she asked sounding oblivious to the sexual torcher she just teased me with.

"Oh nothing."

We arrived at my house and I ran upstairs to get Emmett's pants. I chuckled thinking how years ago they wouldn't even want the smell of me in their house. And that having laundry that smelled like me in their house would drive them bat shit crazy. Now they don't even mind the difference. I'm used to it too. Well except for Mrs. Blondie. She just stinks on all levels. I dashed back down stairs and out to my front porch where my adored imprint waited for me. My heart melted when I saw her bright smile. She reached out to me and gave me a big hug pressing her beautiful face onto my chest. When she broke free, I dived in and forced my tongue in her mouth. My God she tasted so good. We kissed for a few minutes. I knew I was making this hard on myself. I groped at her body and held her ass firmly pulling her on to my dick. Then my heart nearly broke when she said goodbye. I handed her the plastic bag and she slipped into the forest. I felt a sense of sadness... but I knew I have every reason to be overjoyed. Nessie told me that she wants to marry me. I still can't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My day was spent mostly with me having a smile plastered on my face. I was so happy that the woman I loved actually loved me back. I hung out with Quil and Seth for most of the morning. Billy asked me about grand kids around three times so far. I reassured him that we would try within the first year of marriage if that's what Nessie wants. I left Quil's house around 5pm to go home and get dressed for talking to Edward tonight. I wanted to look presentable. Edward usually sees me shirtless in shorts all of the time. Tonight was going to be special. I was asking for his only daughters hand in marriage. I wasn't nervous thinking that he would _reject _my proposal. I knew he cared about me as if I was his son-in-law already.

I got home and started searching for something nice to wear. I should have gone shopping. Nothing in my closet really impressed me for this sort of occasion. I pulled shirt after shirt out to match my pants. I was starting to get frustrated. I took a few outfits down stairs to show Billy to get his opinion. He sounded indecisive which didn't help me that much. I ran upstairs and slung the clothes on the bed and let out a growl.

"You ok up there buddy?" Billy called out.

"Yes," I said through my teeth. "I don't know what I'm wearing tonight and I don't have time to buy something to wear."

I sat down on my bed dreading that I would look like a fool. All of a sudden I noticed the sweetest scent in the air. Nessie was here on my porch. She knocked on the door and my father went to open it. I was getting a stress headache so I held my head in my hands. I knew the second she would be in my arms I would feel ten times better.

"Hi Billy," she said cheerful from down stairs.

"Hi Nessie. Jacob's a wreck. He's upstairs trying to pick out something to wear, and he's having a hard time choosing. Please help him," Billy said pleading.

Great… make me sound like a helpless toddler why don't you. I'm the Alpha of a pack for crying out loud. He just made me sound like I was trying to get dressed on my own for the first time. "Oh ok," Nessie said. I heard her flutter up the stairs then she tapped on the door. "Come in," I called out. Nessie opened the door and her eyes looked over the mess in my room.

"Baby… do you need help?" she asked.

"Nessie I think it's the nerves. I can't find anything that looks appropriate for asking your father for your hand in marriage. Hey… you called me Baby." I smiled. "Come here," she said as she held her arms out to hug me. I walked over and hugged her.

"I need you to relax Jacob."

"How can I relax when your…"

"Shhh." She kissed my lips.

I took a deep breath. "Here come and sit down," she asked. We walked over to my bed and the door closed behind her. Nessie scrunched her face up looking at my shirt. I guess it wasn't a good choice for asking her father for permission to marry her. She pulled off my top and tossed it on my bed. Then she got behind me and started massaging my shoulders. "Oh my God that feels so good," I groaned. She was massaging all of the tension from my shoulders. I really needed it. I guess I'm really high strung today. I plan on asking her for her hand in marriage today. I took one of her hands from my shoulder and kissed it.

"Thank you… I really needed to relax."

"No problem… That's what I'm here for."

She started running her fingers through my hair. It was so relaxing... I felt like mush in her hands. I tilted my head back and she kissed my forehead.

"You want me to pick something out for you?" she asked.

"Please," I begged.

"Ok... give me one second. Sit still so you don't get in the way."

"Huh?"

"Just stay seated please."

Nessie quickly looked around my room. Then she started blurring back and forth. I just saw the color of her clothes. This lasted only for a few seconds.

"Here you go… wear this."

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"I have many talents," she said gloating.

"I see."_Imagine the sex if she can move that fast. I should be scared of her. _

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." I couldn't help but to grin devilishly.

"Hmmm… Get dressed," she said eyeing me in a weird way. It looked like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"You don't mind if I get naked in front of you?"

"Um… I'll look _this_ way," she said nervously.

Nessie turned to face the door. She's still so shy. We're going to be married soon and she's embarrassed to see me naked. I guess I can't blame her. "You're too modest. I'm yours… every part of me," I breathed. I walked towards her and softly touched her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck enjoying the taste of her skin. Her whole entire body shivered. My simple touch did this to her and it made me excited. My breathing deepened as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. I turned her so I could see her face and she looked up at me. "Help me get dressed," I asked in a sexy voice. It looked like it affected her because she shivered. I had an idea of getting her to touch me. I wasn't sure if it was going to work. I took her hand and led them to my pant button. "I seem to be having trouble unbuttoning my pants." Nessie looked directly in my eyes. She looked like she was intrigued by me. She was breathing hard and her heart was thudding. Nessie slowly un-buttoned my pants and I felt my cock getting even harder. _Was she really going to touch it? _ "Oh… and I need help with this zipper. I fear it's gonna get stuck," I said continuing with my playful trap. Her heart was beating really fast and I could smell her arousal. She was getting turned on and it was driving me crazy. Nessie took her time as she unzipped my pants. I thought of six positions to put her in in the time my zipper was all the way down.

"There... you should be fine from here," she said.

"No… I don't think so," I said gazing in her eyes.

I was breathing heavy. Having her sexy body this close to me was _dangerous_. I stared into her chocolate eyes… she was so beautiful. Fuck… She was more than beautiful. I touched her face and leaned down to kiss her slowly slipping my tongue in her mouth. Nessie slid her hands down my pants and gripped my ass. I was rock hard and wanted her to touch me. I took my hand off her face and eagerly tugged at my pants to pull them down. They dropped to my ankles. My erection was poking her in her stomach. I stepped out of the legs and took her hand to place it on me under my underwear. She didn't pull away or show any signs of objection. Her hand felt so good as she gripped it slightly. It was nice to have someone touching me other than myself. Being a twenty four year old virgin can get sexually frustrating at times. I'm not ashamed… It gets me by.

"Thank you for helping me get undressed. I couldn't have done it without you," I softy spoke in her ear.

"I'm glad that I could help," she said nervously.

I wanted to touch her too. It would only be fair. I wanted to feel the wetness of her pussy envelop my fingers and stroke her clit until she came. Oh God and to taste her come. I slowly started unbuttoning her shorts. Nessie placed her other hand on me and stopped me from going any farther. I guess I was moving too fast for her. I groaned.

"You're right," I said breathlessly.

"I feel like I have to hire an army to protect my virginity around you," she stated.

"I wasn't going to go _that_ far. I just wanted to touch you." _And make you cry out my name as I made you come hard on my fingers. _

The way she looked at me made me think that she was just as horny as I was. I definitely could smell that her panties were soaked. Nessie quickly shook her head. I guess she was trying to snap out of it. Why fight the urge? She's more disciplined than I am. Or I just have been thinking of sex way longer than she has. I know I've imagined fucking her in 365 positions since I bought that book from Port Angeles. She moved her hand away from my dick. It was good while it lasted. _I will remember her touch for the rest of my life. _ "That felt really nice," I breathed.

Nessie just stood there with an awkward look on her face. "Do you wanna see?" I asked hopeful. She's never seen me totally naked before. I was hoping that she would want to see. I want to get her mentally prepared for our honeymoon. "Um… Maybe?" she said nervously. I stepped back slightly and pulled my underwear down. Her eyes popped out of her head while she stared at my dick. Her mouth was open in amazement. I knew I was bigger than average. Hopefully it's not scaring her.

"Um… Wow," she said faintly. The color left her face and she looked like she was getting sick.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"You look sick."

She smiled at me. "I... I'm fine." she said in a shaky voice. Oh my God… she looks shook because of how big I am. She probably would never want to have sex with me if she thinks it's going to hurt. I looked down at myself. "Oh… you'll be ok." I pulled my underwear back up thinking it would ease up her fears. "Come here." I pulled her close to me and held her. She gulped loudly. Poor baby… I wish I knew what she was thinking. Hopefully she knows that it won't hurt for long. I looked at the outfit she placed for me on the bed. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable… and she looked really tense.

"I'll get dressed now and behave."

"Yes, you do that."

I smirked and she walked over to the chair and sat down. Nessie held her head in her hands. Maybe she was tired? I quickly got dressed to ease the tension in the room. "I'm ready." Ness slowly held her head up. She looked sick... almost terrified.

"You look perfect," she said.

"What's wrong are you really sick?" I asked.

"No… I'm fine."

I walked over to her fearing that something was wrong.

"Is it nerves?" I asked.

"Maybe... are you nervous?"

"No. I want to be your husband more than anything else in the world."

Nessie quickly stood up from the chair in a blur and kissed me on my lips. I jumped startled. I didn't expect her to move so fast. She nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry... I didn't realize that I was going to move that fast. The urge to kiss you just hit me. I want to be your wife more than anything else in the world too Jacob Black," she said beaming.

I smiled back at her.

"I should be use to you dashing all around me by now." I took her hands and merged hers fingers with mine. "Together forever," I said.

Nessie smiled and started crying. I took our combined hands and wiped the tear from her face.

"Your father can marry us right?" she asked.

"Yes. You want a traditional Native American wedding?"

"I would like to incorporate some of your traditions… yes. I still want a wedding dress."

"You can have anything you want. But could you live with a dress that's not _white_?"

I didn't want her to take this the wrong way. I'm not sure if she knows the traditions of my tribe. I want to make her happy… but if she could choose another color it would help.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"White is considered a color for mourning in our tradition," I said apologetically.

"Oh no… that's not a problem. What about a pale pink?"

Wow she didn't even pause. She's ok with another color.

"That's perfect," I said. "We can blend our traditions. It's not unheard of,"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Don't worry about anything. Whatever we do will be perfect because it will be the combination of us."

I kissed her picking her up off of the ground and started to spin her. She clung to me and started laughing. I stopped spinning and gazed at her. Her eyes looked so happy.

"Are you ready Nessie?" I asked.

"Ready to spend the rest of my life with you… _yes._"

"Priceless."

I kissed her passionately forcing my tongue in her mouth. I grabbed her ass and picked her up walking her to the wall. I pressed her up against the wall grinding my body against her. Nessie moaned softly as I kissed and sucked her neck. I unbuttoned her shorts. This time she didn't stop me. I slid them down along with her panties down to her thighs. She kissed me back really hard. The scent of her pussy was driving me crazy… and I wanted to fuck her so bad. I know Billy's hearing is not as good as mine. But he would definitely hear us if I tried to fuck her as hard as the wolf in me wanted to.

"Jake we have to go soon. My father is waiting to speak with you. Don't you wanna ask my father's permission to marry me?" she said breathlessly.

"You're right."

I could keep her hostage in my room all day. She's breaking down bit by bit. In minutes I could have had her totally naked… but I guess it's best to leave soon. Her parents are expecting us. Plus I want to be engaged by the end of the night.

I kissed her again and she slid down the wall to her feet. Nessie pulled her panties and shorts back up looking flustered.

"Where do you want to live after we get married?" I asked softly.

"Well I would like some sort of privacy. We can't have that in my house."

"Yeah… you're right about that."

Don't really want to live where everyone can hear everything you do or say… Or even not say with Edward.

"But I'll go wherever you want me to… even if it's here in this very room," she said smiling.

"You wouldn't mind living here?" I asked surprised.

I would think that she wanted her own place. I could buy a house. I have some money saved up for exactly this occasion.

"No I wouldn't mind living here. It would give us more time to spend with Billy. Also, I would feel weird having Billy by himself," she said.

Billy has planned to move in with Quil if I got married to Nessie. We already have everything worked out. He will never be by himself. But I appreciate how thoughtful she can be.

"Billy would never be by himself. My family would take care of him. But I appreciate you wanting to stay here. It means a lot to me."

"You know we can't stay too long since we're not aging," she mentioned.

We can't look like were in our early twenties forever. I guess we could stay for a while

"Yeah… you're right about that. I'm the only one in the pack that intends to phase as long as I can so I can be with you. The other pack members that are married will want to grow old with their spouses. I would be doing the same if I fell in love with a _human_."

I smirked at her.

"Well, I'm sorry that my extended life span requires you to live a few centuries longer," she said smiling.

"I'm perfectly fine with that Miss. Cullen."

"Jacob… can you call me _Mrs. Black_ so I can hear what it sounds like?"

_I would love to call you Mrs. Black. I've been waiting for years to call you that. _

"Ok… Mrs. Black," I said softly.

"Oh that felt good," she sighed.

I kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"Ok."

I went to the bathroom to pee. When I flushed the toilet I got the ring from a secret compartment in the cabinet. Once Edward gives me permission to marry Nessie I want to place this on her finger.

Nessie was already standing in the hallway when I got out of the bathroom. We went down stairs to the living room. Billy was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"You kids ready to leave now?" Billy asked from the kitchen. It smelled like he was making spaghetti.

"Yeah Billy," I answered.

"Ok," he said.

"Bye Billy," she called out.

"Bye Nessie."

"Remember no Grandpa Charlie yet," she reminded him.

Billy made a motion as if he was locking his lips and tossed the key in the pot. We walked outside and it was drizzling. The air smelled good and I could smell Ness damp skin which made my dick twitch.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked.

"No… not really."

"Ok."

"You know you look like a model," she said eyeing me up and down.

I blushed and opened the truck's door for her to get in. I walked to the other side and hopped in.

"What's on your iPod?" she asked.

"Everything."

I started the truck and drove off. Nessie was fiddling through my iPod playlist. She played the Paramore mix that I made. I took her hand and held it for the entire trip to her house.

We arrived at her house and I parked in the front of the porch. I opened the door for her. We both froze for a moment. It smelled like my pack was here. I even smelled Charlie's cologne. It seemed like it was a full house. Well I guess this asking for her hand in marriage won't be private. I don't mind if they want to share this moment. Nessie looked nervous. She didn't even know that I had a ring already. She's only expecting for me to talk to Edward. I plan on asking her to marry me tonight on the beach.

We walked up the porch steps and opened the door. I gave her an odd look. The house was filled with almost everybody. Her parents, Charlie and Sue were sitting on the sofa. Sam and Emily were sitting off in the corner. Their sons were playing with cars on the floor. My sister was in the kitchen helping Esme cook. Jared, Kim, Leah, and Seth were sitting on the bottom steps. Alice ran down the steps and leaped over them. "Hi Renesmee… Jacob!" She spoke before we could say anything to her. We both said hi at the same time. Alice gave us a quick hug. Paul walked in the living room with a bowl of party mix in his hand.

"Hi," everyone said.

"Hello," I said a bit stunned.

My heart was beating fast. I was getting nervous. "I blame Aunt Alice," she whispered. Alice stuck her tongue out at her and smiled. Nessie walked over to hug Charlie.

"How ya doing kiddo?" he said.

"I'm fine."

"Hi Uncle Jay," Claire said as she ran to give me a hug.

"Hey Claire. You look so pretty in that dress."

"Thanks… my mom just bought it for me."

Edward walked up to me with a serious look.

"Jacob… I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind?" he quietly said.

"No Sir... don't mind at all."

We both walked out to the back yard. My stomach was full of nerves. Edward nodded to give me a head start with running then he followed me into the forest. I didn't mind if anyone heard me ask for his permission, but I guess Edward wanted this to be a private conversation. Hopefully he wasn't doing a Soprano's move leading me away to off me. Edward chuckled listening to my thoughts.

"Jacob… I am honored that you care so much for my daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better mate for her. I know you will love her always."

"Thanks Edward. I really do love her. And it's not just because I imprinted on her. I love _her_."

"I know Jacob."

I started gazing at the branches swaying in the wind for a brief second... thinking of the hole the ring was burning in my right pocket.

"Is there something you would like to ask me Jacob Black?"

"Oh… yeah." I cleared my throat. "You already know… but I'm still going to ask you properly. Edward… may I have permission to marry Renesmee?"

Edward was silent for way too long. It probably wasn't that long in reality… but the seconds dragged on forever. His face was free of expression. Then the corner of his lip curled up in a smile. He was torturing me on purpose.

"Yes Jacob… you have my permission to marry Renesmee."

"Thanks Edward. I promise that I will make her happy."

"I've never doubted your love for her. I know you're capable. I have remarkable trust in you… _Son_."

I smiled hearing him call me that; so awkward when we look the same age. Edward sighed. I didn't know if it was from relief or if it was the beginning of a difficult speech.

"I strongly believe in the sanctity of marriage," he said. "All I ask is that you keep my daughter pure. I would be very livid with you Jacob if you tarnish her honor. Promise me that I will walk Renesmee down the aisle as a virgin."

"Oh." That caught me off guard. "Sure Edward."

_I don't think it would be that hard to do. We don't plan to have a long engagement_. Edward raised his eyebrow at me hearing my thoughts. I smirked at him apologetically. "Well we should get back to the house now. Everyone is waiting," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he expecting me to get engaged… right now? I wanted to do this in private.

"You didn't want to ask in front of the family?" he asked sounding a bit hurt if I said no. "You do have the ring… It's burning a hole in your right pocket… correct?"

"Yes… I have the ring."

"Well do what you feel is best. If you had something special planned… I don't want to change your proposal."

"Uuh… I guess I could do it now. _The sooner the better_." Edward looked at me oddly for a brief second. "I mean… I can't wait another minute to have her as my fiancé."

Edward pressed his lips in a line and nodded his head in approval.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure, sure."

I got this in the bag. Whatever comes out of my mouth will be from my heart. Edward shook my hand then reached out to give me a quick bromance hug. I took a deep breath and we started heading back to the house.

We walked into the living room. Edward patted me on the back. Billy and Quil were now here. He played that off pretty well. My nerves were getting to me… not because I was scared to ask her to marry me. I just wanted to say the right thing… or say anything. I didn't want to choke up. Her brown chocolate eyes followed me as I walked over to the sofa where she was sitting. I got down on my knee. Someone took a picture from the side of me. Nessie looked surprised and Bella covered her mouth with her hand. The room didn't feel so crowded anymore. My only focus was on her. Her heartbeat… The expansion of her chest while she breathed… The glimmer in her eyes. I've been waiting for this moment for all of her life. I reached in my pocket and took out the ring box. Her mouth dropped. I opened the box and saw another flash in my peripheral vision. Her heart beat all of a sudden sped up. I don't know if it was from realization or Jasper messing with her emotions. I took the diamond ring out of the box and held it in my fingers. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said as I reached out for her hand. "Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and become my wife who I will love and cherish with every fiber of my body." Nessie stayed silent with her mouth opened in shock. Bella put her hands on her shoulder to snap her out of it. Billy was in his wheel chair holding a handkerchief in his hand trying not to cry.

"Yes," she whispered. It was so low.

"Yes!" she said again but this time much louder.

Then we were bombarded with flashes. I slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly; due to Alice's sizing while she was asleep. Nessie gazed at the ring. I picked her up and kissed her at eye level. Her feet were dangling in the air. I sat her down on her feet and she jumped back up in my arms to kiss me again. This time she slid her tongue in my mouth. "Whoa now," Emmett said. "You're still my little niece." He shielded his vision playfully. I heard a few chuckles in the room. Bella was laughing at the side of me. I placed her back on the floor. I was smiling ear to ear. We were officially engaged. Bella grabbed her and swung her in a circle hugging her.

"I love you Renesmee," Bella said.

"I love you too Mom."

Bella sat her down and Edward was right next to her. She hugged his side.

"Thank you dad."

Billy rolled closer to me.

"I'm so happy for you Son."

"Thanks Billy."

I looked over at Edward. It looked like he was crying with no tears coming out. Nessie was crying and he wiped her tears away.

"Are you ok Dad?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm just extremely happy for you Renesmee."

Alice danced in our direction and hugged Nessie.

"You know I have all the details in my head for your wedding. All you have to do is give me a date and the colors," she said in her weird high pitched voice.

"Wha..." Nessie asked confused.

Jasper playfully pushed Alice out of the way.

"Congratulations Renesmee," Jasper said.

"Thank you. Hey did you stop…"

"Yeah. I didn't want to take any part of that moment from you," he said.

"Well thank you."

"You're most welcome my lady." He motioned like he was tipping a hat then kissed her on her cheek.

"Congratulations Jacob," Jasper said as he hugged me.

"Thanks."

Seth congratulated us with hugs.

"Now that you're going to be married… You don't have to see my face every other day at your house," Seth said to Nessie.

"How could I get sick of you Seth… you're like my little brother."

"_Little?_ I'm older than you woman. Just because I stopped aging at fourteen doesn't mean that you're older than me."

Embry laughed. "Yeah Nessie… you're barley nine years old. You could get Jake here arrested."

"_Half breed_ years are different from human," she growled.

"Just playin' with ya," Embry said. "Well congrats anyway. Don't rip my head off. It would be a shame to toss the treaty because I called you a nine year old," he said playfully.

"Are you going to hug me or what?" Nessie asked.

"Sure Ness. I'll let you feel what a real man's arms feel like," Embry said jokingly.

I started to growl and Seth started laughing under his breath.

Jared and Kim walked up to us next.

"Congratulations guys… We're so happy for you!" Jared said.

"Thanks," we both said.

Kim kissed Nessie on her cheek while Jared hugged me.

"Where's your daughter?" Nessie asked.

"Oh… Jasmine is not feeling well. She's home with Jared's mother," Kim said.

"Oh… I hope she feels better soon."

Quil walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm happy for you bro." We both patted each other on the back.

"You know you're the best man," I said.

"I'll be honored," Quil said gleaming.

Quil turned to Nessie and also gave her a big hug. He lifted her off the floor about two inches.

"Congratulations Nessie."

"Aw thanks Quil."

"I guess this will make you my cousin-in-law?"

"Yeah… I guess so," she said smiling.

I chuckled.

"I'm related to _vampires _now. It's all good," Quil said. She smirked her lips at him. "Hey… I couldn't ask for a better vampire family. At lease yours we don't have to kill," he said jokingly.

Sam and his wife Emily hugged us next. Emily's nice Claire looked up at Nessie smiling.

"When you get married… can I call you Aunt Nessie?" she asked.

"Sure Honey," she said as she hugged her.

Claire's mother Anna hugged Nessie.

"Congratulations Nessie," she said.

"Thanks," Nessie said smiling. Her eyes brightened when she looked over to Claire.

"Claire would you like to be my flower girl?" Nessie asked.

Claire never looked so excited as she said ok. Then Sam's sons Matt and Michael walked up to us.

"Can we call you aunt Nessie?" Sam's son Matt asked.

"Sure," Nessie said with a gentle smile.

They both smiled at her and tackled her legs in a hug at the same time. Leah walked up to us. She looked beat. You would think that she would be more relaxed since she doesn't have to patrol with the pack now.

"Oh Leah… I've missed you," Nessie said.

"Congrats guys," she said.

Nessie hugged her in a deaf grip. Leah's eyes bulged. She looked like she was shocked that Nessie hugged her like that.

"We have so much catching up to do. We have to get together sometime soon to talk. I would like you to be my bride's maid."

"Oh," she said shocked.

"Of course."

"Well... when is the wedding?"

"Not sure yet… Hopefully in a couple of weeks."

"Wow… a couple of weeks?" Leah mused.

Leah smiled and kissed Nessie on her cheek. She turned to me and said congratulations. She really looked emotional like she was about to cry. I haven't seen her cry in years. She didn't even cry at Jared and Kim's wedding. I guess she's happy that her best friend is getting married. She puts up a front to make her look tougher than what she really is. I guess that happened naturally being the only female in a pack of wolves. I guess she also had to be strong in Sam's presence… she didn't want him to look like she was damaged because of his imprint on someone else.

My sister Rachel and Paul walked up to us.

"Congratulations!" Rachel said. "You're gonna be my sister in law… welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Nessie said.

Her voice was trembling a little. Rachel hugged her and turned to me. I opened my arms and squeezed my sister. For a split second I imagined hugging my mom as if she was reincarnated in Rach to be here for me. She looks so much like my mother it's freaky.

"Jacob… I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks Rach."

"Rebecca couldn't come up from Hawaii in such short notice, but she sends her love."

"I'll call her as soon as I can," I replied.

My nephew Paul jr. shook my hand. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Does this mean I'm going to be related to a _vampire_?" he whispered in my ear. He didn't understand the concept of whispering being useless around the Cullen's; he was only six.

"Yes… she's really cool. She has to be for me to marry her."

"Oh… Ok," he said inaudibly.

I placed him back on the floor and he looked over at Nessie smiling. She bent down and gave him a hug.

"Hey… congratulations Nessie."

"Thank you Honey," Nessie said.

"Well... At least you smell better than the others ones," he muttered.

"Paul jr. Apologize," I scolded.

Nessie chuckled. I guess it didn't really offend her. Rachel looked confused like she didn't know what was going on.

"That's ok Sweetie. I know I smell better them too," she said.

He smiled at Nessie and I narrowed my eyes at him to behave.

"Sorry anyway," he said in an innocent tone.

My sister pulled him away by his collar.

"What did he say?" she asked me.

"Ehh… he just made a comment about the Cullen's scent."

I looked at my brother- in- law knowing that he planted that idea in my nephews head. Paul Jr. senses are not accelerated. He hasn't phased yet to have those abilities. If he does phase it will be when he's a teenager. "Paul Jr., it's not nice to say those types of things," Rachel said to my nephew. Paul stepped towards us. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything smart to Nessie. I heard my sister still babbling on at Paul Jr. but my attention was on the Sr. one now. It would be a shame if I had to drag him away to set him straight.

"Congratulations Nessie."

"Thank you Paul."

Paul's eyes were shifty. What was he about to say?

"You know I really love him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him," Nessie said in a loving voice.

My sister fell silent from lecturing Paul Jr. and looked at Nessie and her husband.

"In a way, you're going to be my family. You might as well accept it," she said. Nessie stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Paul had a shocked expression on hi s face. Nessie was smiling. My mouth dropped from what I was seeing. Paul smirked at her.

"We'll take baby steps," she said.

"Ok."

Paul sighed and hugged Nessie. It was the first time they ever had any physical contact. He would steer clear from her every since she was born as if she had the plague.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately. I had no right to treat you that way."

"Wow," Nessie said in amazement.

"I owe you toddler steps," Paul said smiling.

My sister walked over to him and kissed him. I guess she was happy to for the dramatic change; or attempt of one. When my sister let his lips go Paul looked at me and said, "Congrats Jake. I'm happy for you." As soon as they stepped away, Emmett hugged Nessie. It looked like he almost knocked her off balance.

"My little Wonder Twin! I can't take it. You're like a little woman," he said enthusiastically. _He calls her Wonder Twin because she looks so much like Edward._

"Uh... Thanks Uncle Emmett. You're griping me _too_ tight. I _actually _have to breathe here," she gasped.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he apologized. He must have held her too tight because she started coughing. He started patting her on her back. "My Bad are you ok?"

"I'll be ok," she muttered.

I noticed Alice zip to the kitchen then appeared in front of us with a glass of water. "Thank you," Nessie said. She took a few sips and Alice had her hand out to take the glass from her. She handed her the glass and Alice put her hand over the top of it and blurred to the kitchen. Talk about fast service.

Emmett gave me a big hug. I tried my best not to grunt from the initial pain when he hugged me. I don't want to look like the weaker species here. But damn that shit hurt. He didn't know how hard he hugged me… and I knew he didn't do it on purpose... he was just happy for me.

"Hey man… The day is finally coming. I would call you R. Kelly… but since Nessie is technically grown according to half breed development. I'll let the age difference slide."

"Emmett."

"I'm just messin' with ya. Even though they will probably have a red dot over your house on the child predator's website."

"Aw that was low."

"I have more," he said grinning.

I was surprised he would say these crass jokes right in front of Esme. She was hugging Nessie only a few feet away from us. Bella pulled Emmett away from me. Billy rolled up to us and shook my hand. I bent over to hug him.

"I love you," I said to my father.

"I love you too Son."

Nessie walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations again Nessie. You have always been my third daughter in my eyes."

"Aw… Thanks Billy."

She broke down and started crying. This was an emotional night for her… for the both of us. Mrs. Clearwater and Charlie congratulated us next.

"Wow Jake… you're marring my grandchild. This is something. I know you will take good care of her. I'm not worried about that."

"Thank you Sir. I plan to take good care of her... She's my everything."

"That's what I want to hear."

He switched places with sue and congratulated Nessie. Mrs. Clearwater hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. I felt like I was on a conveyer belt of good wishes. I got hugs… Kisses… Pats on the back… Fist bumps. My dad even pulled me down to make his favorite comment _before I die_. I knew the vamps were probably wondering what he was thinking about. He's said it so much around the pack… They know what he's talking about. I glanced at Edward thinking that he may have read my father's thoughts. He was looking in our direction. I looked at Nessie and it looked like she was frowning. She was looking around the room. Ah man… Rosalie. That Bit… didn't even congratulate us. I walked over to Nessie and kissed her forehead. I knew she was hurt from Rosalie's cold shoulder. She's a walking piece of ice. What part of her wasn't cold?

"She'll come around Nessie," I softly said.

Nessie deeply sighed.

"I love her anyway. She's not even in the house anymore. She left a few seconds ago."

"You're supposed to be happy now. Enjoy this moment," Emmett said. "I love your Aunt, but she is pain in my ass sometimes… and this is one of them. I'm working on her. But you don't worry a pretty little hair on your head. You're more mature than she is right now."

"I don't want anything to cause any friction between you two. I'll corner her down if I have too," she said. Nessie sounded like she was going to cry. She tried to smile to hide her true emotion.

"Dinner is getting cold everyone. It's buffet style," Alice said.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat," Nessie whispered to me. I heard Emmett growl and he balled his fist in anger. Edward looked at Alice. It looked like he read her mind. "Oh… well I'll warm it up for you when you're ready to eat," Alice said cheerfully. _"She's upset because Rosalie is not here anymore,"_ I thought. I knew Edward would hear me. _"I need to take her somewhere before she breaks down and cry."_Edward nodded his head to me. I slid my arm around her waist. I wanted to take her to get some air and calm her down. There was already moisture in her eyes.

"Come with me Nessie," I said softy.

"Where are we going?" she asked dazed.

"Just to get some air."

I walked her out to the porch. Her muscles felt tense.

"Did you tell my dad something just now?" she asked.

"He saw that you were upset that your Aunt wasn't here. I also agreed that it would be better if you were alone right now," I explained.

"Oh."

I gently smiled at her. "You want me to rip off one of her limbs for you?" I threatened trying my best not to sound so serious. She hardly laughed. I wasn't 100% joking. I wouldn't mind slinging Blondie's leg across the room.

"No she would just find it and reattach it," she muttered.

"Listen… I don't want you sulking anymore tonight Beautiful. So turn that frown upside down," I said trying to cheer her up.

"How corny," she replied.

I narrowed my eyes at her accepting that the line was corny as hell... But I only wanted to help.

"You know… I'm sorry. How foolish of me to let her damper my mood. You know what would make me feel better?" she asked.

_Whatever it is… Honey please let me know. _

"No what?" I asked. She stood on her toes reaching her lips up to me. "You want a kiss?"

Nessie huffed and took my hand.

"Come with me," she said firmly.

"What are you up to?" I asked cautiously.

Nessie was walking pretty fast. What did she want? We started running deep into the forest. We later slowed down and I started to get baffled. "Nessie," I said softly. She reached up and grabbed my head and pulled me down to kiss her. She kissed me harder than usual. I lifted her in my arms and stuck my tongue down her throat. Nessie started to softly moan. I slid her down my body loving the friction it made. My dick was so hard... she had no clue of the will power I had to not strip ourselves. To my surprise she quickly took off her top and tossed it to the ground. I got excited but the look in her eye was not that passionate. She looked determined. "What are you doing?" I asked. She reached for her bra clasp and I stopped her before she could unhook it. She looked up at me. She looked like she was going to beg but she also looked pained. Was she asking for me to have sex with her? If it were a different situation I would be all down for it. But she's reacting this way because she's hurt.

"Wait Nessie. You're not asking what I think you're asking? Listen… you're not thinking clearly. You're angry. I don't want our first time to be driven from you being angry at a family member. Plus… we might as well wait until we're married. It will only be in a few weeks."

"I thought all you wanted to do was make love to me?" she asked throwing my words back at me in a desperate attempt.

"My respect for you is bigger than my urges."

I reached down to pick up her top from the ground. I flipped the shirt from being inside out noticing that the moisture from the grass stained the shirt everywhere. I handed her the shirt and her face sulked. "Nessie, your Aunt will just have to deal with it. Ask to speak with her. You live in the same house. It shouldn't be that hard to have a conversation with her," I said a bit frustrated. She put her top back on sulking. I opened my arms to hug her. Nessie fell into me and started to cry. Man… I could have said that in a nicer way. I started rubbing her hair hoping she was crying about something other than my Dick of an Alpha tone. "I'm sorry if that came out a little harsh," I breathed. I was afraid that I hurt her feelings. She's so sensitive. I have to be gentler with her… even when I'm mad. "No… I know that's what I have to do." She pulled away from me and looked up at me. "I'm sorry… This is supposed to be a happy night," she apologized. What is she talking about? This is one of the most happiest nights of my life. She agreed to be my wife.

"I'm happy with you every second I'm with you," I said softly.

"I want you to know that I am happy to be your fiancé. I may seem like a wreak right now, but I am… very happy."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for my little stunt too."

"Oh Baby… please stop apologizing… ok."

I leaned down to kiss her eyes and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I hated seeing her cry… unless she was happy.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too."

I kissed her lips softly and I felt her slightly shiver. It boosted my ego that I affected her this way. She was in love with me as much as I loved her.

"Come on let's go back to the house. It's getting late. We don't want to keep our guest waiting," I said.

"Yes… and we have to get some food in you."

"I guess you heard that huh?" I laughed.

We started walking slowly in the direction of her family's house.

"It looks like I'll be cooking for an army when I'm your wife," she said.

I guess she was thinking about how much I eat a day and the possibility of my pack members visiting frequently. I would do my share in cooking. I like to cook.

"I'll help with the cooking. I don't expect you to cook all of the time."

"Really?"

"No… but I wouldn't mind you doing all of the cleaning… since you can do that _pretty fast,_" I said laughing. She punched me in the arm.

"Did you know that your dad was going to be here tonight?" she asked.

"I had no clue. He must have left a few minutes after we left. He arrived only a few minutes after us."

That Billy is a sneaky one. He didn't give away anything. He seemed perfectly normal. Well I guess he had years of practice… with not letting on that a few tribe members morph into wolves.

"He played that off really well," she mentioned.

"Billy has spent his life keeping tribal secrets. This was probably nothing for him."

"Yeah… you're right," she agreed.

"Jacob… how long have you had this ring?" she asked while gazing at her hand.

"Oh... I've had it for about two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it would come in handy one day," I said smirking.

"It's so beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"Yes… I do," she said smiling.

I shivered from hearing her speak those words _I do_. For almost nine years they have been one of the most sought after words my ears yearned to hear.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… you saying 'I do' just did something to me," I admitted.

"Oh."

I slid my arm around her waist and held her tightly. I was holding my fiancé in my arms. I pray that this is not an elaborate dream.

"After dinner, it would be wonderful if I could simply go to sleep in your arms tonight. I don't know if my parents would let me spend the night over your house?" she stated.

"Um… Billy won't mind. I don't know about your parents though."

Billy would be ecstatic for me to have Nessie with me. But Edward and Bella would _freak_. I'm not sure if they would be ok with that?

"I'll ask anyway. It won't hurt to try," she said sounding hopeful.

"Oh great… another reason for your dad to think I'm doing explicit things to you." I rolled my eyes. "You're really trying to have your father kill me."

As strict as Edward is… I really doubt that he would let his daughter spend the night with me… even if we're _engaged_.

Nessie stopped walking and grabbed my hand. I turned to face her. She stood on her toes to kiss me. She slid her tongue in my mouth and grabbed my dick. My eyes widened in shock. She was never this bold before. I had to practically coax her just to touch it earlier today. "You're sure you don't even want me to ask?" she asked in a sexy voice. I instantly got hard. "Ask away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We arrived at the house. Billy, Embry, Quil, Seth, Claire, Sam, Emily, Seth's' mom, and Charlie were still here. Jared, Kim, Leah, Paul, Paul Jr., and Rachel all went back home. We said Hi as we walked through the door.

"Hey kids," Charlie said.

"Renesmee," Alice chimed. "Come have a seat while I warm up the food for you."

"Oh thank you," she said.

"Jacob you want… I'll just put some of everything on your plate." Alice danced back into the kitchen.

Alice must have forgotten who she was talking too. We sat down at the kitchen table. Only Quil and Seth ate desert while we ate our dinner. Everyone else ate while we were gone. Renesmee only took a small potion. I guess she didn't really have an appetite. I guess I made up for her lost appetite; the food was off the chizain. Esme and Rachel combined was a force no one could mess with. After we finished eating we went in the living room. We had a mission to do. I texed my father if Nessie could spend the night. Quil and I sat on the steps next to my father. Nessie sat on the sofa next to Bella. Sam and Emily sat on the love seat and cuddled. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett joined Nessie and Bella on the sofa. Edward glided over to the piano and announced that he was going to play as song dedicated Nessie. Everyone fell quiet to listen to his song. I'm not that much of a fan of classical music, but when Edward played… it made me speechless. I like when _he _plays… So does that mean that I like classical music? Seth migrated over to him and stared at him in amazement.

"I sure hope I can play like that someday?" Seth said in awe.

"With constant practice, perhaps you may someday master it?"Edward replied.

Billy got his texed and nodded yes. That was one hurdle… not really, 'cause I would have bet my life that he would say yes. Bella took Nessie's hand and looked at her ring smiling.

"So when do you plan to get married?" she asked.

"I was hoping in a few weeks since a lot of our friends will be in town for our birthday party," Nessie said.

"'That would be perfect," Alice said in a high pitched voice.

The level of her voice almost made my ears hurt. Oh God… don't tell me that she wants to plan everything. She takes over planning parties like she's' the mob. Party planner mob… Uhh.

"That's fine with me," Bella said. Nessie looked at me to see if I was paying attention to their conversation. I was grinning along with Billy. She mouthed to me, "_We're getting married." _ I took my hands and covered my heart and mouthed "_I Know_." She looked at Bella. Bella had a sad expression on her face… Almost pouting like a child. I guess she realized how soon Nessie was going to be out of the house. Over protective partent's… ya gotta love 'em. I took out my phone and texed Nessie and asked her if she really was going to ask. The anticipation was killing me.

"Oh Mom," Nessie said trying to console her.

"My baby's going to be a bride in _two weeks_," Bella said sounding like she was going to cry… if she could.

She hugged her mother. Sam and Emily got up from the love seat. Emily looked really tired. She looked like she needed rest. I guess it could be draining having two rambunctious sons and not have the energy of a shifter.

"We're about to go home. Sorry we can't stay any later. Congrats again Nessie," Emily said.

"Oh thank you for coming guys," Nessie said smiling.

I got up and hugged Emily and shook Sam's hand. Nessie got up and hugged them both. I walked them to the door and sat back down next to Billy. Nessie sat back down and I heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the text but didn't look in my direction. She started texting. I was waiting for her text to reach my phone… but nothing. What kinda crappy service does she have? A few seconds later I heard another phone buzz. It was coming from their direction. Bella looked down and took out her phone. Hmm… She texed her mother? I guess that's a start. My knee started bouncing. I knew the answer was going to be no. Why did I even give myself false hope? Bella read the text and her eyes narrowed. Great… here it comes. Bring on the gauntlet to chop my dream away. Bella sighed and said, "I'll think about it?" _What?_ The way that she said it gave me a glimmer of hope. She stood up and walked over to Edward. He was instructing Seth on how to play a few chords. She asked him could she speak with him and they walked to the back yard. Nessie gave me an exhausted look and chuckled. I pointed to my dad inconspicuously and gave her a thumbs up. Then I realized nothing was inconspicuous in a room full of vampires.

After a few minutes, Edward called Nessie from the kitchen. The way he said her name made me shiver. Was he going to be mad at her? She got up and cautiously walked to the kitchen. I looked at her hopeful knowing that it was a hopeless battle. The Cullen's were going to win this one. Oh well. She'll be with me forever in two weeks.

"I understand that you want to spend the night over Jacob's," Edward said sounding authoritive.

"Um… Yes," Nessie said faintly.

I heard Edward sigh. I wish I could see his facial expression. "We don't plan to have sex until we're married… if that's what you're worried about," Nessie quickly spit out.

I looked up and saw Emmett glaring at me. He bunched his lips together and slowly shook his head back and forth. He took his index finger and moved it back and forth over the other. "_Shame shame,"_ he mouthed. _"I'm reporting you to the authorities."_ Then he started grinning. I had to expect Emmett to ride me on this. Alice and Jasper just had a weird smile on their faces. I felt my nerves start to ease. I looked at Jasper. _"Stop it,"_ I mouthed. It creeps me out that he can do that.

"We're going to _live_ together soon… In like two weeks. We will live with Billy until we get our own house," Nessie said. She sounded desperate. Aw Honey… don't sound desperate. I heard Edward groan.

"You… can go," he said regretfully.

"Really?" Nessie said excited.

I looked up at Emmett amazed that Edward was going to let her go. He started cracking his knuckles and cracked his neck. I guess an attempt intimidate me to not do anything to his niece.

"Yes Nessie," Bella said. "Your father is having a hard time excepting that you're a woman now. What he fails to admit is that he stayed in my bed for weeks while I was seventeen."

"Grandpa Charlie was that liberal?" Nessie asked surprised. "Wow, you were a rebel."

"Let's just say that it's easier for us to relate. If Billy is ok with it… You can go," Bella said.

"Yes, he said it was ok."

"Well… we plan to go hunting tomorrow morning, so be home around 11a.m. if you want to join us," Edward added.

"I can't wait to go hunting. It's been awhile," she said excited.

I heard a kiss. "You can go now if everything is ok. We'll see you tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"You're the best!"

"I know," he said.

"Really, you stayed in mom's bed for _weeks_?"

Edward playfully shoved Nessie out of the kitchen. I looked at them both confused. She had a wide smile on her face. I mouthed _really_? I still couldn't believe it even though I heard it.

We all talked for a while. Charlie and Sue left and gave us hugs. Then Seth got ready to go. Alice and Esme were in the kitchen cleaning up. Then Alice announced that the party was wrapping up for the night. The remaining people who were not vampires hugged us goodnight and gave us their wishes. I went outside to help Quil get my father in the van. Nessie was getting her things ready to spend the night. She went upstairs with Bella.

"Man I can't believe it's finally happening. You are going to be married in two weeks," Quil said.

"Honestly I still think I'm dreaming."

"Do you want me to punch you to make sure you're not?"

"Naw Man… I know I'm awake."

Quil started slap boxing me. I guess he was trying to humor me. I got a good one in on the side of his head.

"Ow... Ok you got that one," Quil said while he shook it off. Quil looked like he was going to pounce in my direction.

"Cut it out guys," Billy said.

Quil relaxed his stance and I smiled at him.

"The weather is beautiful tonight," Billy said.

"Yeah it really is. You can see the starts in the sky," I said.

"Jake, make sure you call Rebecca tonight."

"Yeah thanks."

I took out my cell phone and called her. She answered the phone right away. It was 8:30 where she was since Hawaii is only a two hours time difference.

"Jacob my little adorable brother," she said.

"Hey Becca… but _little_?"

"You know you're my little brother. I don't care how tall you are."

I chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you. Billy told me everything. Oh my… I'm starting to cry again."

"Aww Sis… don't cry."

"Let me cry… I'm happy."

She murmured into the phone and I sighed. She sniffled at bit then blew her nose.

"I wish I could have been there. Did someone record it? she asked.

"Yeah… a few people."

"Well make sure I get a copy or have someone email it to me... ok."

"Sure, sure."

"Ahh… I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. I'll be over there for Nessie's birthday. When do you plan to get married?"

"Oh… Within the same week of her birthday. We're not sure of the exact date… But it will be within a few days after since everybody will be here."

"Ok. I'll make my plans. I already have the tickets that Esme sent me to come up for the birthday party. I'll just stay longer."

"Hey is Sarah up?"

"No Jake… I just put her to bed. She's been running around here like she ate a bag of sugar."

"Ok."

"Oh I can't wait until you're as stressed out as Rach and I with kids."

I chuckled.

"I can't wait either Becca."

"Hmm… A vamp shape shifter," she mused. "You always had to be the one to outdo people."

"Whatever you say."

"Well don't let me keep you. I'm pretty sure you can find something better to do than talk to your sister. You just got _engaged_. Where's Nessie?"

"Oh… She's packing her things. She's going to spend the night with us. Please shut up."

"Oh... I didn't say anything. Please tell her that I said congratulations."

"I sure will."

"Bye baby brother."

"Uhh… Bye Becca."

I hate it when she calls me a baby and she knows this.

"I love you," she said.

"You know I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Becca sounds happy for you," Quil said.

"Yeah... I miss her. I can't wait to see her and my niece."

Billy looked like he missed her too. He only sees her in person a few times a year. I got him a web cam to use. He's trying to get use to it.

"Well congratulations again son. I'll see you guys when you get home."

"Ok Billy."

Quil opened the van door and picked up my father while he was in the chair and placed him inside the van. We only use the chair lift when we're in the public eye. We can't have people knowing we're supernaturally strong. Quil secured Billy with the restraints. Quil gave me a hug and told me that he would see me later. I sat on the steps and watched them drive away. I didn't even notice that Edward dashed to sit beside me until I turned in his direction. I almost had a heart attack. You think I would be use to their stealth moves by now.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Jacob."

"No... that's ok Edward."

"I would just like you to know if you dare to even attempt to have sex with Renesmee before she is wed… I will promise that you will face abysmal violence."

"Ok... I got it. Two weeks."

"I'm sure you will honor my wishes. I hope that they are comprehensible to you."

"I promise. I've waited for her _forever_. Two weeks is a walk in the park."

"Good. I can feel better now letting her spend the night with you. Perhaps you can map out your wedding details and list the things you want."

"Yes… we have a lot of things to discuss."

I heard Nessie heartbeat get closer. Besides my own… hers was the only one beating near this house hold. Edward sighed. Nessie came out on the porch. Edward and I both stood up at the same time.

"Hey Nessie," I called out.

"Hey."

"Let me get those for you," I said.

I took her bag and portrait and put it in my Hummer.

"See you tomorrow dad," Nessie said. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Yes."

Nessie gave him a shocked look as if she was waiting for a speech. Believe me he didn't have to tell her anything. I got the entire run down. No sex until marriage. I held the door for her and she got in the truck. I got in and started it. She waved bye to her father and looked up on a higher floor and said bye to her mother then

I drove off. Once I hit the main road I gassed it a little. I was so eager to get her home so I could have her in my arms. "Hey chief you can slow down," Nessie said with a bit of caution.

I looked down at the speedometer and noticed that I was going way over the speed limit.

"Oh… Sorry."

"I know you're excited. I'm excited too."

She reached over and touched my hand. I slowed down. I didn't want her to worry.

"Wow, I don't believe that your parents agreed for you to go," I said amazed.

"Oh yeah… very liberal of them," she said sarcastically.

I chuckled. I knew she knew that I heard the entire conversation.

"Were your thoughts pure? I mean. I'm sure my dad probably snuck in your head a few times tonight," she asked.

"I was afraid of that. But mostly my thoughts were pure."

"Oh?"

"Mostly," I said smiling.

"Could you believe that my father use to sneak in my mother's room for weeks and spend the night when they were dating?"

"As strict as Edward is… it's kinda hard to believe. I guess I can see why they let you go. They would be total hypocrites if they didn't. Plus Edward threatened me with _abysmal violence_ if he didn't walk his virgin daughter down the aisle."

"Oh my."

I smirked.

We arrived at my house. The van wasn't there yet. I wonder what's taking Quil so long to drop off my father? He seemed tired; I don't think he would have wanted to visit family? I'll call Quil to check on what's going on. I opened the car door for Nessie and let her in the house. I went back out to the truck to get her bag and my portrait. I'm hanging this over the fireplace. I carried everything back in the house. I placed her bag on the sofa and put the portrait on the ledge of the fireplace. I will have to go to Home Depot to get some wire and hooks for the wall to hang it properly. I glanced over to the kitchen because something caught my eye. I walked over and took a note off of the fridge.

"Wow… we have the place to ourselves tonight," I said almost in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah… Billy said that he's spending the night over Quil's house."

This was too good to be true. I had the entire house to myself. Oh my God what to do what to do. I wonder if Nessie is down for… Ahh what am I thinking. Edward would kill me if I had sex with his daughter before she was married. Fuckin' promises. Hmm… But there's so much more that we can do.

"What do you feel like doing?" I asked.

"I just want to relax really."

I can definitely make you relaxed. Trust me on that. "Well come on upstairs."

I grabbed her bag and we went upstairs. She sat down on my bed and took off her shoes. "Well… I'm about to take a shower. You can join me if you want to," I said with a nonchalant look. There's the bait. Let's see if she'll bite. She looked so indecisive. Was it that hard to decide if she wanted to take a shower with her fiancé?

"Um…" she said nervously.

"I promise I'll behave," I said innocently.

I stood in the middle of the floor and started undressing. Nessie's eyes grew big when she saw my dick again. Her heart started racing. I turned around and started walking to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I let the water run over may face. I didn't know if Nessie was going to meet me in here. I was hoping that she would. I so desperately wanted to caress her and hold her close to me. I kept my eyes closed as I listened for her footsteps to come down the hall.

Nessie slowly walked through the bathroom door. I guess she took the bait. I slid the glass door open so she could get in. It was the first time I saw her totally nude. My God she was beautiful. Her breast were just as perky as if she had a push up bra on. Her body was just as sexy and creamy as I imagined. She stepped in the shower. I slid my arms around her and brung her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her sliding my tongue deep in her mouth. She kissed me back like she wanted me more than anything. I led her back one step so that the water would run over her body. Now she was slippery wet. I slid my hand in between her leg to confirm if her entire body was slippery… and it was. I pushed my fingers in deeper and she let out a loud moan. If I couldn't have her with my dick… I would just make her come with my fingers and maybe add some tongue once we get back to my bed. She started to moan my name. Each time she was getting louder. "Jacob… Jacob… Jacob… Oh my God!" I picked her up with one arm and pressed her against the shower wall. I let the other hand continue to rhythmically thrust inside her. My dick wanted to so desperately take my fingers place; like a tag team wrestler… but I couldn't let that happen.

"Does that feel good?" I moaned.

"Yea…Yesss… Oh… Oh… Jake," she moaned in my ear.

I leaned into her and gently bit her neck. I knew if I made a passion mark it would heal by the time she saw her parents again. So I sucked and licked her neck like there was no tomorrow. She squealed out of pleasure. I lifted her up higher and started sucking on her breast. She really liked that too. Nessie grabbed my hair and wildly ran her fingers through it. I stuck my thumb up her ass while my two other fingers remained in her soaking wet pussy. She held her breath and started to tremble. I felt her walls contracting on my fingers. She was coming.

"Oh God I want you so bad," I moaned in her breast. "Let it out Baby… I wanna hear you moan." She took in a deep breath and started moaning uncontrollably. I'm glad I don't have any neighbors that are close. When she was done I decided to wash her. She was dazed and out of it. I turned her around with her back facing me. I supported her with my arm as I washed her back. She was still softly moaning. Then I started washing her stomach and breast. I dropped the sponge to the shower floor because I wanted my hands to wash her. I put some body wash in my hands and rand them over her breast playing with her nipples. She started moaning louder. I slid my hand over her stomach and started growling in her ear. She shuttered.

"Oh... Jacob," she groaned.

"Do you like to hear me growl?"

"Yes... Oh… Yes… Mmm."

I reached under her and slid my fingers slowly inside her. Nessie was so much wetter after she came. She gasped.

"If you only knew the level of restraint that I have right now," I murmured in her ear.

"You… You can have me Jake," she moaned.

Why did she have to say that? I can't… I won't do anything. But damn it's so tempting. She's right here. She's moaning my name… even asking for it.

"Jacob," she moaned again.

"Yes Baby," I breathed in her ear.

"Oh my God you feel so good… Mmm... Oohh."

"Yeah," I moaned.

I turned her around to face me and she looked up at me with a helpless look. I planned to devourer her in every way that I could. My dick was so hard. I wanted to feel her soft hands on it again. I gently took her hand and led it to my pulsing cock. Nessie softly caressed the tip of it and my knees almost buckled. She started moving her hand up and down my shaft. I let out a loud moan because it felt so good. She looked like she enjoyed making me moan by the look in her eyes.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked.

"Yes Baby... it feels so good," I moaned.

I started massaging her back and ass while she continued rubbing me.

"Squeeze just a little bit more harder Ness."

"Like this?"

"Ooh yes."

I started playing with her clit and she lost focus and let go of me. "Mmm… Oohh," she moaned. I started moving my fingers faster as she clung to me. The way she was moaning sounded like lamb. Then she let go and started screaming. I swore I was going to come on her stomach just from the sounds that she was making.

"Oh my God!" she yelled as she came again. She griped her fingers into my biceps. Her nails broke my skin. I flinched from the pain but kept my eyes on her lovely face. Nessie could rip me apart for all I cared. After she finished coming her eyes rolled back and she lost her balance. I had to support her weight with my left arm.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oooh... Mmm… Yeah… I… I… Just feel a little dizzy."

I held her in my arms for a while as the hot water cascaded down our bodies.

"Oh my God… I love you so much," she mumbled in my chest.

"Honey I love you too."

"Oh my God… I feel so weak. This feeling is weird."

I was curious to know if today was the first time she ever came. I didn't know if she'd ever masturbated before. And she definitely came harder just now than a few minutes ago.

"Nessie… is today the _first _time you ever came before?" I asked in almost a whisper. She looked up at me slowly and bit her bottom lip. "Yes," she whispered.

I was happy to give her that first experience. There were so many other first that I wanted to share with her. I've came many of times before… but that was by my own doing. Tonight I plan to share another first with her… if she would let me.

"Jake... have you?" she whispered.

"Only by my trusty hand." _Practically daily_.

"Oh."

Nessie looked like she'd been through war once I turned the water off. She hardly could walk out of the shower. I had to support her weight to make sure she wouldn't collapse to the floor. Poor baby. I only made her come twice… and I wasn't even close to letting her go to sleep tonight. I wrapped her in a large navy blue towel and helped dry her. I then took a towel and wrapped it around my waist. We walked down the hall to my bedroom.

I took the towel from Nessie and helped her dry her hair. When her hair wasn't that damp I laid the towel on the back of my chair.

"I thought you were going to behave?" she asked.

"I did… we're still virgins aren't we?"

She gently smiled at me then started to shiver.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm perfect," she answered.

"Yes you are."

My erection was still rock hard. My towel looked like a ski jump. She looked down at it and looked like she wanted to touch it again. I un-wrapped my towel and let it fall to the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked like she was imagining how it would fit inside her. I was wondering the same thing too.

"I usually sleep naked… but I can put something on if you like," I said.

She looked up at me.

"I think it would be safer if you did."

"Whatever you wish. But what security will a slither of fabric do… when you really think about it."

"You're making this so difficult for me to wait. I can't take your subliminal seductions and how… you're looking at me. It's bad enough that I stashed condoms under your pillow."

"Really?" I gasped.

She was actually prepared for us to do it! Wow! I guess her hormones are as raging as mine.

"You know I want to make love to you too. And it's not because I'm angry at someone or not thinking clearly. It's because I love you and want every part of you. Just a few minutes ago… you made me experience sensations I never could have imagined."

I smiled at her. She wanted us to make love. And I would be so down to do that. But Edward would kill me. How could I keep that from him? _Aw hell_… I violated his daughter in the shower just a few minutes ago.

"The anticipation alone will drive me crazy," she muttered.

I stepped closer to her.

"Believe me… I know," I whispered in her ear.

I held her head in both of my hands and looked her in her eyes. Why is she making this so hard for me?

"I made a promise to your father," I said softly.

She sighed sounding frustrated. I stood up straight slightly narrowing my eyes.

They're so many things that I could do to her that would bring her to orgasm. She would still technically be a virgin. Edward only asked that his daughter be a virgin until the day she was married. I don't think oral sex can count against his request.

"Well… there are other things that we could do that wouldn't technically break my promise," I said calculating.

She looked interested.

"What things are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'd rather show you then tell you."

Her eyes widen and I started to growl pushing her back towards the bed. She looked excited waiting for my next move. I lifted her and placed her on the bed and kissed her. I started licking her neck and traveled down to her perfect breast. I gently bit her nipple and she gasped. I griped one breast while I tantalized the other with hard licks of my tongue.

"Mmm… Mmm… Ooh… Jake," she moaned.

"You like the way my tongue feels on you Baby?" I breathed.

"Oohh… Ohhh…. Mmmm," she continued moaning.

I kissed my way down to her pussy and held her thighs apart. She looked down at me with a shocked face.

"_Jake…"_

"Shhh… Just relax."

I commenced to kissing her and sucking her with the slightest bit of pressure. She started flipping out like crazy moaning and screaming at the same time. I've never done this before… but I just did what came natural. Plus I've seen it on pornos. I started flicking my tongue on her swollen lips. She was so wet. I was so satisfied just to let her juices go down my throat. I started growling again letting the vibrations travel deep inside her. She arched her back showing me that her body appreciated the tiny waves of pleasure that my throat was able to provide.

"_Oh my God Jacob don't stop,"_ she projected. Within the next seconds she let out a scream along with a gush of her come that saturated her pussy and my lips. She started jerking as I continued to suck every drop of it from her. My dick was so hard. I wanted to slide inside her or at least have her mouth on me.

After she caught her breath she got up and pushed me down on the bed. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"_I heard what you want me to do to you,"_ she projected.

"_Will you?"_ I thought.

"_Only if you tell me,"_ she projected.

"_Yeah." _

Nessie put my dick in her hand and gazed up at me.

"_Suck my dick baby," _I thought.

She slowly slipped her mouth on to me. It felt so amazing. My breathing sped up as I gripped my sheets.

"_Swilr your tongue."_

She obeyed and swirled her tongue around my head.

"_Try to put more of it in your mouth Ness."_

"_Like this Baby?"_

She went down further and I moaned. When she came back up she sucked it a little harder. It wouldn't take longer for me to come. I was so close just by being turned on by eating her out. I reached down and grabbed her hair.

"_Tell me what you want me to do Jake,"_ she projected. Her inner voice sounded unsure.

"_Whatever you want to do Baby."_

"_I want you to come. Please show me what will make you come."_

"_Baby I've never done this before… Just do what comes natural. Believe me… it feels so good. I feel like I'm going to come any minute. Try moving your hands up and down while you suck it."_

Nessie gripped it while she went up and down. "Oh my God Ness… Mmm," I groaned.

She started picking up speed. I felt the pressure building up. It was greater than any hand job.

"Baby… I'm about to come," I moaned out loud.

Nessie didn't get off of me… She kept on sucking. Did she want it in her mouth?

"_Yes… come in my mouth Jake," _she projected.

All of a sudden I exploded with indescribable pleasure. An orgasm that made hand jobs look like pebbles compared to the mountain of her seductive powers. Shit! She let my some of my come go down her throat then she started licking the tip of my dick letting squirts hit her lips and face. Her face was a mess... though she looked like an angel. My come was all over her. _Edward is gonna fuckn' kill me._

We went to the bathroom to clean ourselves off. Then we lay down in bed in each other's arms. An hour later I woke up with my dick hard. I was dreaming of her and realized that my dreams could become reality. I started licking her shoulder to wake her up. She started moaning and opened her eyes. "Ready for round two?" I asked. She softly smiled in agreement. I slid down her body and ate her out again. This time I left a few passion marks while ravishing her body. She let me see all of the things she wanted me to do to her. I was happy to attend her needs. I flipped her over on her stomach and licked down her spine. She was moaning like crazy and let her arms flare out knocking a few bed posts from my bed. At one point when she moaned it got me so excited that I bit the side of her stomach. I don't even think that she noticed because a second after that she came. I heard a rip in the sheets and the sound of my springs being crushed. She was knocked out like she was drugged. She didn't even get up to go to the bathroom to freshen up after _this_ orgasm. She fell asleep a few minutes after with her limbs sprawled out on my bed. I got up and got a bottle of water from my mini fridge in my office then lay down beside her. She instantly rolled over to me and formed to by body resting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and told her that I loved her and closed my eyes. My dreams and reality are so neck and neck right now. It's almost a guarantee that my dreams will be filled with her tonight. I'm so happy that when I awake my reality will be smiling at me with its bright eyes.

I woke up the next morning still feeling relaxed from the night before. Wow… Nessie was amazing. I believe I tore down any wall of insecurities or shyness that she would ever have with me. Well I may be talking too soon. We didn't have sex… only oral. She may still be a little afraid of the big bad wolf. But we'll take it slow when it comes to that. I'm a bit nervous that I would hurt her. The way she looks at it is as if it's one of her biggest conquest. I'm pretty sure she's nervous about the night of our honeymoon. I'll try my best to keep Edward out of my head. I really don't want him to get a glimpse of the things I did to his daughter. I didn't break any promise. Nessie is still a virgin... technically. Nessie opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Good morning."

Nessie stretched her body and reminded me of a cat.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my cell phone on my night stand. "It's 9:23."

She groaned.

"Oh I have to leave soon and go hunting with my parents."

"Do you want any breakfast first?"

"No... I'd rather be hungry when I hunt. It makes it better."

"Ok."

"Oh my God… it's hard for me to focus."

Nessie looked out of it. I bet she was still knocked out from last night; I made her come like five times. She sat up and I helped prop an extra pillow behind her back. I looked at her smirking. She was a freak last night. "I hope I didn't go too far for you last night," I said apologetically. Nessie sighed. "Um… No," she said shyly. What does she have to shy about now? I mean… Who can be shy after all the things we did last night. I'm going to have to buy a new mattress and probably a new bed frame. I probably can save the headboard with some wood glue.

"You know you dug your fingers into my mattress. I now have two matching holes on each side."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"That's ok," I said smiling. "You also knocked out three posts on my headboard. But I can fix that easily with some wood glue."

Nessie started to blush as she looked around calculating the damage. We were that ruff and we didn't even have sex. What in the worlds going to happen when I'm pounding inside her? I'm going to be buying furniture every week.

"Sorry bed," she said patting it. She looked down and noticed the hole on her side. "Oh," she gasped.

"That was amazing last night when you let me read your mind. You were reading my mind also... You did everything I wanted," I said smiling.

"Are you mad at me for reading your mind?" she questioned.

"No… not at all. It was like we were talking dirty to each other without verbally saying a word. Your mind is not as innocent as you pretend to be."

I didn't even have to coax her to suck my dick. She did that willingly.

"You can blame that on HBO," Nessie said shamefully.

"Well thank HBO for late night documentaries."

She took a deep breath and gazed down at her ring.

"I can't wait to be your wife. Do you want to move up the wedding?" she asked.

I smiled. Was she serious 'cause I could marry her today.

"Or… do you want me to secretly be your wife? We could have Billy marry us and get married again on the twelfth?"

"Like I could keep that from Edward."

Is she serious? Don't play with me like that woman. I've been waiting for you to be my wife forever. Nessie touched me and projected her thoughts to me. Wow she wants to marry me and make love to me so bad. She wants to belong to me in every single way. Well we can do this. Trust me on that. Her family may be pissed though.

"Oh," I said. "If you want to… I don't mind."

"Ooh… I'll wait two weeks. My family would be devastated if they weren't at my actual wedding," she said sounding defeated.

"Hey… before you know it we'll be on our honeymoon," I said softly.

"I guess the time will fly by?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hawaii would be nice. We could go back with your sister and spend some time with her family once we got in a few solid days of bliss."

"Yes… that would be nice," I said chuckling.

"I'll let Aunt Alice know. She'll probably want to be our acting traveling agent. I'm sure she would get pleasure in ordering our tickets and hotel arrangements."

Billy should come along with us since he hasn't seen Rebecca in a year.

"We can have your dad come too so he can also visit," she said.

"Are you rea…"

"No… I didn't read your mind. It's obvious that Billy should come with us to see Rebecca and her family."

"I have to call her today let her know our plans. I spoke with her last night on the phone when you were packing. She's really happy for us."

"I can't wait to see her again. I will finally get a chance to see her little girl Sarah in person."

Wow I haven't seen my niece in years too. She looks just like my mother's kid pictures. It's like she was reincarnated. They even share the same name. My sister named her in honor of our mother. She has stronger memories of her. She died in a car accident when I was eight. I don't talk about her much with Nessie. I know she's dying to ask me how I'm doing in that area.

"I'm going to take a shower... _alone_. I have to get out of here. Don't want you luring me into staying longer."

"Ok... Jeeze you act like I have a diabolical plan to keep you here. Even though that would be amazing."

"I'll be back later today. I'm going to visit Leah first. I haven't talked to her in depth within the last few weeks. Did she seem normal to you last night?"

"Well… she seemed a little tired," I answered.

"Yeah… I thought the same thing."

"I would like to know what's wrong with her. She's been a bit snippy with the pack lately," I said.

Basically she's become her old bitchy self. It was a good run. I knew she would emerge sooner or later.

"Like hormonal?" Nessie asked.

I looked at Nessie wondering what she meant. She knows that Leah doesn't have a period anymore.

"Phasing has made her pre-menopausal," I explained.

"Hmmm... When was the last time she _phased_?"

"About… six months ago. We have enough coverage for the patrol since Collin and Brady are more skilled now."

Nessie bit her bottom lip. She looked like she was hiding something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She looked like she was struggling if she was going to tell me or not.

"Hopefully everything is ok with her. I'll ask if she's fine when I see her later," she said.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" I asked. Now she had me worried.

"I don't know anything for sure. It could have been a mistake. I don't want her thinking that I was being intrusive. And please don't say anything because it would…"

"What is it... spit it out," I said eagerly.

Nessie's heart started beating fast. What was she nervous to tell me?

"When I came over your house to get you last night, I passed Leah's house. She was talking to some guy on the porch and she shushed him when she heard me. I wasn't really paying close attention to her conversation before I saw them. There were hundreds of sounds going on at the time, and I was trying not to hear all of them. We both said hi to each other. I was wondering why she became so distant within the last weeks because we use to talk more often."

Nessie paused looking up in my eyes. She looked guilty for some reason.

"And what happened?" I asked.

"Well… I remembered a soap that I saw this week where the daughter was pregnant and did not want to tell her parents because the boyfriend was in the mob… well that's not relevant. But I remembered how she didn't speak to her friends and was acting weird and secretive. So I concentrated on hearing only the area around her for _heartbeats_ just as a hunch."

"Well what did you hear?"

"I thought I heard three heartbeats. Two strong ones and one that was lower that fluttered."

"Oh my God… Leah is pregnant? That would explain a lot. I know that she was worried about not being able to get pregnant. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend that serious."

"Please don't tell anyone. I may have heard wrong anyway."

"I won't phase until it's out in the open," I promised.

"Oh… that's right. How did that slip my mind?"

"Try to have it out in the open sooner than later."

I plan to run with the pack before I get married. I guess I can avoid phasing if she doesn't tell her anytime soon.

"Right... I'll talk to her today." Nessie sighed.

"I love you," I said softly.

"You better," she answered sarcastically.

I moved my head from hers and bent down to kiss her neck. When she demanded that I love her it got me excited. It reminded me of her demands last night that she projected to me.

"Eh eh… I have to get out of here like in the next twenty minutes."

"All I need is ten."

"Really Jacob… I have to take a shower and wash my hair. I don't want to have my parents waiting long for me."

"Seven minutes?" I begged. I tried to pout to make her stay longer.

"Ooow... you're like a cute _big_ puppy. But no."

I sighed out of frustration. Nessie looked down at the sheets and saw my erection. She looked like she wanted me… but she got out of the bed anyway. Oh... I'm going to pay her back for this one tonight. She walked over to the chair with her bag on it.

"You're being so cruel to me now," I said playfully.

"No I'm not being cruel. I'll give you a few hours tonight, would that make you stop begging?"

"Just tell me the time and place!"

Nessie giggled and looked in her bag for her things to take a shower. She walked down the hall way and I looked at myself. God I was so hard. Hasn't she ever heard of blue balls? It would be crazy if I jerked off with her down the hall way. It wouldn't be guaranteed if I could finish before she comes out. Oh well... Dead puppies… Dead puppies… Dead puppies. I got up and put a pair of boxers on and my brown and white wolf pajama pants. They're brown with white silhouettes of wolves howling. I've only had them for a few months, but they are my favorite to bum around the house in since I sleep naked. I typed in wolf on Amazon and all of these items came up. I also bought a stuffed wolf. I was going to give it to her for her birthday with the silver necklace I bought for her around its neck, and ear rings in its ear. It's in the closet in the guest bedroom. I heard the shower turn on and I started to get hard again. My dick has a mind of its own. Even though I wanted to interrupt her shower, I knew her parents would be waiting for her. And if I got started again, I would keep her hostage all morning. Billy won't be back any time soon. I sighed and went down stairs to cook breakfast. I figured we worked up an appetite last night so I cooked some pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

Nessie came down stairs in a white T-Shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She always puts her hair in a ponytail when she hunts so she doesn't get it bloody.

"Where did you get those from?" she asked.

"Amazon," I answered.

"They're cute, but not as cute as the real thing."

Nessie kissed me on my cheek while I was flipping a pancake. I almost lost my concentration and dropped it… but I didn't. She smelled like mangos.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Oh God that smells so good," she said with her eyes getting wide.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked. I picked up the platter with sausage on it and waved it in her face.

"I'll have just one," she said.

I poured her a small glass of orange juice.

"Just in case you're thirsty."

"Oh thanks."

She quickly ate the sausage and took a few sips and kissed me on my lips.

"I have to go. I'll see you after I talk to Leah."

"Ok Baby."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Nessie dashed out of the house to her family's house. I took my plate of food and went to the sofa to eat it. When I was finished I took a shower and got dressed. I looked at my shamble of a bed and took the sheets off. They were trashed so I just threw them away. I couldn't do anything about the holes in my mattress, and I couldn't flip it because it was a pillow top. I'll get a new bed soon. I have to see the ratio of how fast she totally destroys this one. I bent down on the floor to look for the three bed post she knocked out. I stretched to get them and stood back up. I have to have some wood glue around here somewhere. I think it's in the kitchen. I found the glue and fixed my bed. I think tonight when I pay her back… I'll take her to the woods. I'll let her up root a tree or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went to Forks to go check out the shop. The guys already started reupholstering the seats in Nessie's Jeep. She's really going to like her birthday present. I did a little paper work and took care of a few business needs. Then I picked up a pizza and headed down to Quil's house to chill for a while. He opened the door eyeing the pizza.

"Right on time Man… I was getting hungry," he said.

"When aren't you hungry?"

"You got a point there. So what did you two love birds do last night with the place all to yourselves?"

"Ahhh… We talked."

"Huh? _Talked_… what is that code for fucked?"

"Naw Man… we didn't do anything like that. I'm waiting for our wedding night."

"Ok… But I bet you two had an interesting _conversation_."

I smirked at him.

"You know Edward made me promise to keep Nessie a virgin until we get married."

"Wow… And he will know if you broke that promise with his mind intrusions. It's going to get worst now since you're a couple now. No privacy for you man. Nessie can keep him at bay… but you. Shit everything you do to his daughter will be on his mind."

"It won't be any different from our pack mind. Believe me… I rather not hear Paul's thoughts."

"Yeah… I guess it's the same. But it's still worst 'cause he's her father. Hopefully he would give you some privacy. But I'm sure he will be picking your head before you get married… Just to make sure your holding up to your end."

I sighed.

"I really don't want him knowing what we did last night."

"Mmm… What did you do?"

"Let's just say Edward would kill me."

"You dirty dog," Quil said laughing.

I pulled out the controllers from the coffee table.

"I'm picking the Seattle Seahawks," I said.

"No matter what team you pick, you're going to get crushed," he bragged.

He walked over to the TV and turned on PS4.

"Let the ass kicking commence," he boasted.

I rolled my eyes. Why does he think he's better than me? I kicked his ass in Maden… nearly destroyed him in Halo. Yet he still kept on talking shit? After I plucked off his last man he huffed and put down the controller.

"Damnit!" Quil fussed.

"Hey… I just have skills like that." I shrugged.

"Whatever Man."

I stood up and stretched. It felt good; I was sitting for a long time. I told Quil that I would catch him later and headed home. I was surprised that it was still clear outside. I don't think we're getting any rain today? I didn't really look at the news this morning. I was so occupied with thinking about Nessie. I parked my car next to the van and hopped out. I heard Billy watching TV in the living room. I opened the door and he was eating popcorn watching a movie.

"Hey, Billy."

"Hi Jacob. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Uhh… Yeah. At what point did you decide to go over Quil's?"

"At the last minute. I had Quil write the note and we headed off to his house. I figured I would give you two sometime alone on such a special night."

"Well thanks."

"No problem."

"You're not trying to have us start on your _grandkids_ now are ya? We're waiting until we're married before we… Um do anything."

I wasn't sure on Billy's motives. He may call it giving us privacy… or he could just be a little impatient.

My cell phone rang. It was Nessie. She told me that she was on her way over. I thought she was going over Leah's house first? Well I can't complain I'm irresistible… the girl can't help it. I was already at the door when she came up to the house.

"Hey Nessie," I said in a sexy low tone. I wanted to lure her with my voice and possibly have her agree to repeat last night somewhere private… like my back yard.

"Hi Jacob."

"You couldn't stand being away from me huh? I thought you were going to hang out with Leah first?" I moved aside to let her inside.

"I was… but something happened," she whispered.

What in the world happened? Why wouldn't she just touch me to tell me quickly?

"Hi Billy," she called out.

She didn't sound upset. Maybe it's not that deep.

"Hey Nessie," Billy called out.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Nessie motioned to go back outside.

"Billy we're going to take a walk," I called out.

"That's fine with me," Billy answered.

I closed the door and we walked down the ramp.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"We bumped into a vampire when we were hunting."

I started to freak out. Strange vampires are not something I like to hear about. We have to be on alert and protect our tribe by killing them if they feed off of humans.

"No, it's not like that… Well he does drink human blood. But he's a friend of that girl my father told us about... Bree. He was one of the vampires that left the newborn army because he didn't want any part of it. I read his mind. He is genuine. He doesn't want to harm my family at all."

"Well how do you think he's going to _feed_?" I asked sarcastically.

"My father asked him not to feed on any of the residents around here. He also likes the blood we have from the blood bank. We plan to supply him blood for as long as he visits."

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"I wanted to alert the pack to make sure he doesn't cross the lines. I doubt that he would, we told him not to come around here. I don't see any immediate danger with him. He does have a kind mind. I've been reading his mind ever since we met."

"Does this bloodsucker have a name?"

She looked at me like she was mad at me.

"Just kidding! Any vampires that are not your family or friends are threats to me and my tribe. You understand."

Her face stayed puckered and she huffed.

"The _bloodsucker's _name is Fred. And could you please not call him a bloodsucker again."

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to offend you. Honestly Honey… I was only playing."

I grabbed her in my arms and held her face to my chest.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah… I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"I'm sorry," I said lovingly.

I didn't want her to be mad at me. She only gets mad at me when I play around with her too much; and even then it's not true anger.

She looked up at me and I bent down to kiss her.

"You know… he just may be my family one day Jacob."

"What?"

"Aunt Alice saw a vision of him joining our coven."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I think we have one more wedding guest."

What is wrong with these people? They want to invite a vampire that drinks human blood to our wedding.

"But he drinks human blood Nessie."

"So do a few of our wedding guest. But he really doesn't want to _kill_ people. He only killed to survive. He didn't know any other way."

"Well the wedding guest that we already have that drink blood are _not_ a threat to us. They are your friends and family. What do you think you can convert him in _two_ weeks?"

"Of course not. Grandpa Carlisle will make sure he has access to _gallons_ of blood if necessary. My family will make sure he is not thirsty."

"You're really optimistic about this Nessie. Even your own _Uncle_ attacked Bella once before she was turned."

"Jake..."

"And he knew her longer than one day! Longer than _two weeks_ to make my point even clearer," I said. I was getting agitated. This news was not making me happy. My head was hurting from clinching my teeth too tight.

"Jacob everything will be ok."

"So what does this… _Fred_ look like anyway?"

"He's tall, not as tall as you. And he has shoulder length curly blonde hair. And he's _adorable._"

Nessie placed her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint. I didn't find it funny at all.

I huffed. "I would like to meet him if he's going to be hanging around your house."

I couldn't control my tone. I sounded really pissed.

"I can understand that."

"Well can I _see _what he looks like?"

Nessie touched my arm and projected an image of her and her family talking to him in the living room. He was a pretty boy. His eyes looked shifty to me. This is who Esme wants moving in with Nessie… What the fuck.

"Humph. Knowing your grandmother, she probably already prepared the guest bedroom for him with special towels with his name on them," I said sarcastically.

"My grandmother has an open heart. There's nothing wrong with that," she said sounding offended.

"Well, I hope things work out. If not we will have to kill him," I said through my teeth.

"Jacob!"

"I'm just keeping it real."

Oh God… my father is rubbing off on me.

"He's very interesting. You would really like him. Oh… There's one more thing about him."

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to tell me now?" I growled.

"He has an ability to make people sick… or feel pain."

"What?"

"My mother can easily block his ability though."

"Well how do you know Bella can block his abilities... Were yall just testing things out over drinks?" I asked confused.

"No… when we ran into him in the forest, he wasn't sure if we would hurt him, so he used his ability on us. It only brought my father and me to the ground. My mother recovered in a second and blocked what he was doing."

I instantly felt my body get hot and I started tingling… but not in a good way.

"You're just telling me _now _that you were attacked!" I said loudly. A few birds flew out of the trees.

"Jacob hush. I'm fine," she whispered.

I started trembling… and the shakes grew stronger by the second. I didn't want to phase. I was trying to calm myself down.

"Oh no, calm down Jacob. Please," she whispered.

I tried to concentrate… but I knew when it would be too late. I would run away from her before I exploded.

Nessie stepped closer to me and held my arm. Her arm started vibrating from touching me. "Jacob, please calm down. No need for you to make yourself this upset. Just Breathe." She started breathing deeply, I guess to show me what she wanted me to do. But it was too late. I had to get away from her before I knocked her down and scratched her with my claws. "Back away," I warned. I snatched my arm from her grip and ran behind my house. Once I was in the trees I exploded with my clothes shredding all around me. I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's. I wanted to rip his head off for hurting Nessie, even if it was only for a few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I galloped as fast as I could towards the Cullen's house. I couldn't really think at this point. All I saw was the blurring of the forest as I quickly advanced. I wanted revenge. I could taste it. I heard Nessie call out to me, "Jacob if you love me you will stop right now!" Hearing her voice breakthrough in my head made me slow down to think about what I was doing, but my feet still ran. Then Nessie cried out my name in a way that snapped me out of my blinded rage. She sounded frightened. I couldn't do this to her. I slowed down to a complete stop and she caught up to me. She ran in front of me swirling dirt and pine needles in the air.

I looked down on her. I was mad that she made me stop. I was growling… Not at her, but because I wasn't ripping through a vampires throat at this time.

"Jacob, why didn't you stop when I first asked you to?" she cried out. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She looked really angry at me and her hands were trembling.

"_I'm so sorry Nessie_," I thought.

"It's not like he intentionally tried to attack us... He didn't know if we would hurt him or not. You have to remember that he was told by Riley that _we_ were the bad guys."

I felt devastated that I put her through this.

"_I'm sorry. I just pictured you hurt on the ground and freaked out,_" I thought.

I knelled down and she reached up to touch the side of my face.

"_If I was in any true danger, I would have told you right away. I know you want to be my hero and protector, and I love you for that. But you have to keep a cool head sometimes,"_ she projected.

"I was terrified that you would get hurt or killed. I saw Fred using his powers on you without my mother around. I almost had a heart attack if that's possible?" she said out loud.

Nessie's eyes tightened and she pulled her hand away from my face. She looked down at her hand with a worried look. I noticed the smell of blood. Oh my God was she hurt?

"_You're hurt?_ I asked. I thought I noticed a faint scent of blood… But I wasn't sure because my mind was so scrambled. My nose crinkled up from the wave of pain that hit my face as tears started to form in their ducts.

"I'm fine… I just ran into a tree," she said almost nonchalantly.

"_I would never forgive myself if you got hurt from my stupid actions,"_ I thought.

My tears started to fall. Just as quickly as they formed, Nessie reached out for me and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Jacob… just trust me. Trust me when I tell you that everything is ok. Also trust my judgment. Well... I know I can be stubborn an overly optimistic sometimes... but at least trust my parents judgment," she stated.

"_Well you know it's hard for me to not… shoot first, being as though I can't risk you getting hurt. It's the way my mind is programmed. I'm like secret service and you're the president. But I should have stopped when you first called me. I heard the panic in your voice. It's agonizing me that I frightened you. I'm so sorry Nessie."_

I felt a few more tears escape from my eyes.

"Well I forgive you… and I'm ok," Nessie said as she gently smiled at me.

"Come on back home Jacob," she said softly.

I deeply sighed and my breath made her hair fly back.

"I'll get you a pair of shorts when we get to the edge of the trees."

Nessie stepped away from me and I turned my head in her direction to lick her face.

"Could you have waited to phase back to _kiss _me?"

"_No."_

She wiped her face off. I started laughing but it sounded funny in my wolf from. She took her hand and wiped it on my shoulder.

"_Sorry,"_ I thought.

She gently smiled at me.

"_Do you wanna get on my back to get a ride back?" _

"Ok."

She leaped on my back and held on to me. She rested her head on the back of my neck and kissed my fur. I started walking and she sighed and hugged my neck.

"_I was wondering… why did his power knock you to the ground? I thought you were able to block that type of ability?" _

"I'm not as good as my mother," she said out loud. "Plus it took me off guard. It was only two seconds if that before my mother used her mental shield."

"_How does your father feel about this new blo... I mean vampire?"_

"He's read his mind, and knows that he's not a threat to us. We will continue to give him blood so he shouldn't have the urge to kill. He was a computer programmer and loved to play video games when he was human. My father and uncles took him to the garage to look at the cars when I left. They are all probably playing the Playstation4 or X Box right now."

"_Well I hope he deserves the trust that you're giving him. And I hope I can get to like him as much as you seem to like him." _

"He's a great guy Jacob. I promise… You will like him."

"_There you go being overly optimistic again." _

We shortly arrived near the edge of the trees. She leaped off of my back. I went to go lick her face again, but she dodged out of the way.

"Can't catch me twice," she said.

"_I'll just lick you at another time."_

She did a double take at me. Ahh… she knows what I'm talking about... sweet. I let my tongue hang to the side and started panting.

"Are you hot or thirsty," she said sarcastically.

"_Well you know I'm hot,"_ I thought and winked my eye.

Nessie rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she started walking towards my house. I sat there patiently waiting for her. I kept alert so no one would walk up on me and freak out thinking they saw a monster. I didn't hear anyone near, only little critters. When they saw me they scurried in the opposite direction.

In a few minutes I heard Nessie running towards me.

"Here you go. I tried to fill Billy in with a few details of why you phased and about Fred. I'm pretty sure he wants more explanation," she said.

"_Thank you."_

I phased back into my human form. Nessie shivered. I smiled at her knowing she was thinking dirty thoughts. She bit her bottom lip making her look extra sexy and handed me my underwear. I quickly slid them on.

"You know it would work out in our best interest if Fred really becomes close to us. We wouldn't want him as an enemy. Only my mom and maybe I… have a chance of fending for ourselves. He probably can drop the whole pack with a thought," Nessie said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I'm just saying."

"Are you going to hand me my shorts?"

"Um… I'm still thinking about it. I'm just enjoying the view."

I smirked. She was eyeing me up and down like I was her next prey. She hesitantly handed me my shorts.

"Thank you." I put on my shorts and she handed me a pair of my flip flops.

"Oh… Thanks." I kissed her softly on her forehead. "If anything our lives will be interesting."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?" she asked. "We have a normal life considering my family are vampires and my future husband changes into a extremely large wolf."

I chuckled. "Yeah that is normal to you," I said sarcastically. I reached for her hand and pulled her closer to me. I played with the engagement ring on her finger. Wow I'm so lucky that I have her in my life.

"I'm aware that it's there every second of the day," she said.

I reached down to lift her up and kissed her. She squeezed me real hard.

"Why such a tight grip?"

"I don't want to ever fear losing you again."

"Oh… Nessie."

She started attacking me with kisses. She later spoke in between her kisses, "Promise me… to always be careful…. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry Nessie," I said while kissing her. I gripped her hair and pushed her back up against a tree. I hungrily kissed her. The animalistic part of me took over. I pulled up her dress and pressed my body up against her. I was so hard.

"I'm sorry," I softly said in her ear. Nessie grabbed my hair and I squeezed her ass from inside her panties and gently bit her cheek. I softly growled and it made her shiver. It seems like she likes when I growl. I wanted her to feel my erection so I lowered her so that her pelvis was lined up with mine.

"I missed you," I breathed. She licked my chest and gently bit my nipple.

"I love you," I moaned.

"I love you too," she breathed.

I started grinding her. It felt so good.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ooh… Yes," she breathed.

"Are you saying yes because you forgive me, or because it feels good?"

"Both," she gasped.

A minute later I felt myself about to come. Nessie was moaning my name over and over. It was hard for me to hold it in. I felt my dick pulsate with tidal waves of pleasure. I let out a loud grunt and started shivering. She came a second after me and screamed out loud. I felt my come soak my underwear. God I can't wait 'til we have sex. We continued breathing heavy gasping for air. I slid her down my body and it seemed like she was going to fall straight to the ground so I supported her weight. She looked down at my shorts. They had a large wet spot on them. That could be all up in you one day I thought.

I smirked at her.

"You should have bought two pairs of shorts and underwear," I said.

Nessie was breathing really hard. "I didn't expect you to do that," she said breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself," I said in a sexy tone.

She doesn't know how hard it is not to grind on her or molest her every chance I get. She has no clue of how sexy she is… or how horny I am.

We walked back to my house. I said "Hi" to Billy and excused myself and went straight to my room to change my clothes. I pulled off my shorts and underwear. Eww… I was all sticky. I went in the bathroom and washed myself. I chose the same color shorts so it wouldn't look that obvious and I ran back down stairs. Nessie was already into explaining her run in with Fred. She explained everything to Billy in more detail of what happened. I still wasn't happy about the possible living arrangement. Billy made a deep sigh after she was finished explaining. She also told him about the vision that Alice had about Fred joining their coven. Billy looked worried but his face eased up after a while. I stayed quiet because I was pissed. Nessie stomach growled. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Do you want something to eat?" Billy asked.

"Thank you. I'm kinda hungry," she said.

I went to the kitchen and she followed me. Half time was over so Billy was absorbed in the game again.

"There's some sausage left from this morning and some corn bread," I said.

"Oh thank you. I'm _starving._"

"What… you didn't feed this morning or eat anything today?"

"Kinda was interrupted this morning, and after my family talked to Fred, I came here right away."

"Oh."

I would have died if I went that long without eating. Well not actually died; extremely hungry and ready to pounce on people. Our metabolism is so different.

"Nessie… do you wanna come over for dinner?" Billy asked. "I'm making fried fish."

"Sure I would love to. Around what time?"

"Uh… Around 6 o'clock," Billy said still giving the TV most of his attention.

"Ok."

I warmed the sausage in the microwave and took out one of Billy's homemade corn bread muffins. She sat down at the kitchen table and I placed the plate in front of her.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"You want some ice tea?"

"Yeah… that sounds good."

I poured her a glass and sat across from her at the table.

"I talked to my father this morning about us living here," I said quietly.

"Really, what did he say?"

"He said he doesn't mind us living here, but I knew he was excited to have us nearby. He understands that we can't stay that long. I will probably hand over my position as alpha male when we leave."

"Oh."

"Are you really sure you want to live here?" I asked. I already had the money to buy our own house.

"Sure."

"Well… you can change some of the décor if you want in some of the rooms upstairs."

If she wanted to live here I wanted her to feel at home. I guess letting her decorate would do that.

"Are you saying I could decorate the bedroom how I want even in my favorite color?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No… I'm not going to have a purple bedroom," I declared. "When we get our own house in a few years, you can go to town on a few rooms. You can make a room purple and fuchsia… I don't care. But our _bedroom_ should be unisex. I was more talking about the other rooms upstairs."

"Ok," she huffed.

I knew she was thinking about painting something purple. I have to keep my dignity here.

"It's settled. Unisex bedroom," I stated.

"I think the whole _Alpha thing_ has gone to your head," she said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. She was making fun of my pack status. I took it lightly.

"You know your verdicts don't work on me. You may magically control your pack with your orders, but this one has free will," she said smiling.

I playfully narrowed his eyes at her. Free will huh?

"I'm pretty sure they are a few things I could tell you to do and you will abide just as quickly as a pack member."

"Oh really?"

"Sure… you do remember last night don't you?"

She started to blush. I smirked knowing I was right. She did everything I asked her to do on queue last night.

"Okaayyy... well it would be nice if I could decorate the den or lounge area before we get married," she said smiling

"Show me some ideas you have and I'll pick the ones I can live with."

"Ooh? I have so many. HGTV is one of my favorite channels."

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

"Oh she's been expecting me for some time."

It must have been Leah. Nessie texed something really quick. She finished eating the corn bread and washed it down with the ice tea. I got up and walked with her.

"Bye Nessie," Billy called out.

"I'll be back at 6 o'clock," Nessie said.

"Ok Dear."

I walked outside with her and slid my tongue in her mouth.

"I'm driving you to Leah's… ok."

"Sure."

I continued kissing her and walked her back a step so she would be pressed up against my truck. I heard the side door buckle under the pressure. I didn't sound permanent. If it was I would just fix it later at my shop. I didn't want to stop kissing her but I knew she had to be at Leah's soon. I let go of her and she opened her eyes. She looked really sleepy... poor baby.

"Nessie you look tired."

"Oh thank you," she said sarcastically. "I'm just a little tired," she admitted.

"I hope I'm not boring you?"

"No… I don't see how you're _not _tired? You didn't get much sleep last night either."

"I'm use to staying up late that's all."

"Oh well… I feel like I need a nap."

Nessie yawned and covered her mouth. She looked like she needed to take a nap.

"Nessie, you can take a nap at my house when you get back from Leah's."

"I fear that I would fall asleep for the entire night if I did that."

"I would love it if you did."

I started smiling.

"I promise, I would let you sleep," I said innocently.

"I would really love that, but I don't know… about my parents. Plus… I kinda promised my mom that I would talk to Aunt Rosalie tonight."

I sighed. No matter what Rosalie says, she still shouldn't have treated Nessie that way… even if she doesn't like me.

"My mother talked to her, and she said that she was sorry for acting the way she did last night," she explained.

I tried to not show my frustration. Rosalie can kiss my ass for all I care.

"I'm not going to waste too much energy on it. I don't know why she treats you that way?"

"You shouldn't be around so much negativity. You should move in my house before we get married. Your parent's should let you. You are… grown," I said with a bit frustration.

Nessie shouldn't have to go through this. She doesn't have to.

"That's not the point. I want to respect my parents. It's bad enough they're letting me go in a few weeks. It's killing them. Believe me… I wish that I could go to sleep by your side tonight and every night after."

I kissed her forehead.

"Being by your side is the most relaxing experience I ever felt," she admitted

"I feel the same way. Well… hopefully these next week's will go by fast."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Can you remind me why we are waiting two weeks to get married again?"

"Because my family and friends are coming down for my birthday."

"Ok," I said slowly sounding a bit defeated.

I reached in my pocket at took out my car keys.

"You're ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

It only took around five minutes to drive to Leah's. She doesn't live that far from me. The road is really curvy to get to her house. I like driving it. My Hummer is top heavy so it feels funny. I parked in front of her house. Nessie kissed me and got out of the truck.

"Call me so I can pick you up," I called out.

"Ok."

I really hope she calls me. Knowing her she would just run all the way back to my house. I don't feel comfortable with her traveling by herself at night… Like any boyfriend or fiancé would feel. Just because she's stronger than a human doesn't mean I can't worry about her. Especially if she was approached by another vampire. It seems like they show up here quarterly. This quarter it's Fred. Last quarter I had to kill someone.

Nessie rang the door bell and started looking around Leah's garden. Leah opened the door. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Nessie," Leah said.

"Sorry I'm so late."

They hugged each other and I beeped my horn two times. Leah waved at me. "Come in," Leah asked Nessie. She walked in the door and I drove off. I wonder if Leah is really pregnant? Imagine her with mood swings… yikes. I drove back home and plopped on my sofa in my den upstairs and turned on the TV. I missed the last episode of Sons of Anarchy, so I found it on On Demand. This show makes me wanna get another motorcycle. As soon as it was getting to the good part… where they decided to retaliate, my phone rang. Nessie said that she was on Leah's porch waiting for me. I turned off the TV and got up and stretched. I grabbed my keys and flew down the stairs to go pick her up. I'm glad she called me. She's so stubborn. I'm pretty sure she thought about running here all by herself. I just get worried about her; even more at night. Last year she was almost attacked by a vampire. Thank God I was there. I ripped him to shreds in seconds. She's dying to have her independence, but she also has to understand that her safety could be in jeopardy because she's not as strong and as fast as other vampires. Vampires that don't have her best interest in mind. I feel like a parent letting their teen aged kid go to a punk concert with moshing and crowd surfing. Basically a nervous wreck until she's safely home.

I pulled up closer to Leah's house. Nessie was sitting on the porch step and it looked like she was daydreaming. She didn't even look my way and she should have been able to hear my engine. She finally looked up and I smiled at her. Her face lit up and she looked excited to see me. She got up from the steps and ran to my car. She was so beautiful. I couldn't wait 'til she got inside so I could show her how much I missed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Billy cooked an awesome dinner for us; Fried fish, rice, and spinach. Nessie looked like she was full, but she only had one plate… I was on my third.

"Dinner was delicious Billy," Nessie complemented.

"Aw thank you Nessie," Billy said smiling ear to ear.

"Everyone loves Billy's fish fry. He's real stingy with the recipe… even though Harry Clearwater gave him most of the ingredients. I think Billy added one extra one and now calls it _his_ masterpiece," I said.

"You wouldn't mind passing down the recipe to me?" she asked.

"It's only fair. Rach and Becca have the recipe," I added.

"No, I wouldn't mind letting you know my special recipe."

"I officially feel like part of the family now," she said laughing. She got up to clean her plate from the table.

"Are you finished yet Billy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nessie took Billy's plate and cleaned it off.

"Where do you keep your tupperware?" she asked.

"Bottom right cabinet," Billy answered.

"Oh I found them."

I leaned over to my father and whispered, "Watch this." I knew that she would hear me. I suspected that she wouldn't take her time cleaning up the kitchen. Who would if they could dash around like she can? Nessie started blurring and the kitchen was clean in only a few seconds. I started smiling as I looked at my father's expression. He really never saw her in vamp mode before.

"Told ya," I said to him.

"Whoa Nessie, that was something to see. Especially when I never really saw you move that fast before. I knew that you were capable of… moving really fast," Billy said partially stunned.

"Awesome isn't it," I said.

Nessie glowered at me. I can't read minds… But the look on her face made me think that she didn't want to be the designated house keeper.

"I will do most of the cooking… remember," I said to help her agree to my suggestion.

Billy chuckled.

"I'm home most afternoons. I will still cook as often as I normally do. I'm just glad that you kids will be here. It will be enjoyable company. But I don't want you thinking that you can't move anytime soon because I'm in a _wheel chair_… and need your help. You're a young couple and I know you want your privacy and to build a family," Billy stated.

She looked at me quickly and gave me a weird look. I was still smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"I talked to Quil and he said that he would move in here if you got your own place," Billy said.

I was hoping that Nessie would now see that it was ok for us to live alone… That my father would be well taken care of. She had a puzzled look on her face. Why did she find this decision so difficult? But I already told my father that we would live here for a couple of years. He welcomed the idea… but I had a feeling he'd rather us live by ourselves.

"Please consider it Jacob. If you wanted to stay on the reservation to be close to the pack, there are a few houses for sale," Billy said sounding like he was pitching a sale.

"I… I guess we'll think about it," I said unsurely.

I wanted to give Nessie everything she wanted. She wanted to be near Billy. If I could make her see that we would _still _be next to Billy… but in our own house, maybe she would consider it. I really want to have a certain level of privacy.

"Are you finished with your plate?" she asked me.

I looked down and took a few more bites.

"Yes, I'm done now, I said with a mouth full of food."

She took my plate and rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher.

Billy excused himself from the kitchen and started rolling down the hallway to his room.

"Are you going to lie down?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to read a bit. And give you two sometime to talk about what I just said," Billy said.

Nessie and I looked at each other. She broke the stare down and walked over to the sofa and sat down. She went in her purse and put a Mentos in her mouth. I got up from the kitchen table and joined her. She passed me one.

"Thanks," I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner."

"Yes… your father is a great cook."

"So what do you think about what Billy said?"

"What... us moving into our own house?"

"Of course."

She looked up at me with her brown eyes and sighed. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me," she said softly. I was starting to get mad. Why isn't she telling me what _she_ wants? I twisted my mouth out of frustration.

"If you want to have our own house now… it's ok to tell me. I want to know what you're _really_ thinking about this. Don't think that you would hurt my feelings if you tell me. You did first say that you would want us to have our own privacy… _before_ you suggested living here," I stated agitatedly.

"I don't… If you want to be near your father… I don't want to take that away from you."

"I can be near my father anytime I want. Especially if I'm living only a five minutes away driving and what… six seconds running?"

"But you said that you appreciated me wanting to live here... so I thought that meant that you really wanted to be here for your father," she said bewildered.

"Aw Baby… you read into things too much. I appreciate that you even considered. Billy is really adamant about us living on our own. He won't be alone if I move out. Quil is willing to move in with him. He's not getting married or dating anyone anytime soon. Claire is only ten. He's waiting for her to come of age before he pursues her romantically," I stated.

"Oh," she said inaudibly.

"If you want, I would very much so enjoy sharing a house with my wife."

I gazed into her eyes hoping that she would feel my need to be alone with her.

She gulped quietly.

"Renesmee," I said. The anticipation of her answer was agitating me. "So you want to get a house?"

"Well… yes," she said softly.

"Ok. Your father asked me to let him know your decision. Your grandparents continued with the buying process after you told them that you wanted to live here. They did it just in case you changed your mind or wanted it a few years down the line. I actually know what property it is. It's the house for sale down the road with the tan paint."

"Really?" she said with excitement.

"Yeah… in a day or so they will have the keys since they paid cash for it. They want to modernize it before we move in as a gift."

I hugged her and she crawled into my lap.

"Nessie, it will be great. I can carry you over the threshold of our own house when we get back from Hawaii," I said.

"Yeah... that sounds amazing."

"Promise me that you won't be afraid to tell me what you're really thinking in the future. I'm a big boy… I can take it."

I held her chin and lifted it to kiss her.

"Ok," she answered.

I was so happy that she agreed to have our own house. I held her in my arms for a few minutes. She tucked her head under my neck. She inhaled me near my Adam's apple. All of this talk about the house made me forget to ask her about Leah. I didn't even ask her in the jeep. I guess I was taken back on how happy she looked when she saw me… and she didn't bring it up.

"So how did it go with Leah?"

"Oh… Well, she told me what was wrong with her."

"Well what is it?" I asked concerned.

"I was right. She _is_ pregnant."

"Really… Wow. By who?"

"This guy she met a few months ago when her and her mother went to North California to visit family. His name is Ahote."

"I take it he's Native American."

"Yes. Isn't that a cool name?"

"Why didn't she tell anyone... or let us meet this guy?"

"We'll you'll meet him soon. He's staying at her house now."

My eyes widened. She was shackin' up with someone and no one knew?

"He's living with her?"

"Yes, he also wants to marry her."

"Does Seth know all of this?"

"No, she's going to tell her mom and Seth tomorrow. She was holding off because she was scared. She's fearful that she will have a miscarriage; also he doesn't know… that she's a shape-shifter. Could you ask Billy to hold a council meeting soon to talk about the tribe's history? She wants to break it to him in small doses."

"Yeah, I can do that. Well… how does she feel about him?"

"She… She never did tell me that she loves him. It seems like she likes him a lot, but because she did not imprint on him, she doesn't want to hurt him by falling… or having him fall more in love with her."

The corner of my mouth bent down.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sam use to date Leah?" she asked.

I sighed.

"That was so long ago. Leah was a different person back then. She was very bitter because of Sam and it took her some time to warm up to the idea of being sociable with vampires. She has come a long way from disliking vampires to having one as a best friend. She didn't start hanging around you until you were around four years old; around age twelve in _Nessie years_. You melted her heart with your charm, and she started seeing you more as a younger sister. She had no excuse to be prejudice anymore. Your family was nothing but friendly to her."

"Wow… I didn't realize the journey was so long for us. I miss out on a lot when I don't read people's minds."

I sighed and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well why didn't she tell me when I got older?" she asked.

"She didn't tell you because it was painful history and she really didn't want to bring it up. She would have had to explain imprinting to you... and you were only still a child."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"A very _intellectual_ child, but still a child," I added due to her facial expression because she was looking offended.

"We didn't want to freak you out. If you knew that pack members imprinted on people, you could have asked more questions, and I didn't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable with me."

"Humm?"

I analyzed her facial expression to see if I could see where she was going with this.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking about the other side of the coin for imprinting."

I scrunched up my face not understanding what she was talking about.

"I was just wondering what it would be like if you had to watch me be with another person... and if you would interfere with trying to make me fall in love with you."

I sighed.

"That would… take a lot of strength from my part. I would be anything you wanted me to be. But I would dare to stretch the concept of imprinting by just being your friend if that's _all_ you wanted… because it would kill me. I know I told you before that I would be just your friend if you loved someone else, but that would absolutely destroy me. I can see myself being a rebel and not letting you go easily. My life wouldn't have that much meaning if I couldn't be your husband and the father of your children."

Her mouth opened and she looked stunned. She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm… I'm just…"

I held the back of her head and brought her closer to me and kissed her. I pulled away from her and smiled. She smiled back at me and said, "I love you." Then she started kissing my jaw and traveled down to my neck.

"I love you too," I said. Then a moan escaped from my lips.

She abruptly pulled away from me and had an odd look to her face. What did I do something?

"So Jacob, if I was a complete _bitch,_ you would still try to woo me to be your wife because you imprinted on me?"

I softly chuckled.

"That's not possible. The spirits only select the person who would be the perfect match for a pack member. _I'm_ not bitchy, so you could never have grown up to be that way. As I stated before, imprinting is more _spiritual_ and _magical_ than you're giving it credit... Or understand it to be. In reality… they're shape shifters, werewolves, vampires, witches, and humans. Who knows… your name sake The Loch Ness Monster could be real?"

Nessie went to go twist my arm but I stopped her and held her hand down.

"No, I'm going to stay serious now… Sorry _Nessie,_" I said. Her nostrils flared. I guess she caught on the inflection when I said her name. The pack use to tease her calling her the Loch Ness Monster a few years ago because it's nick name is Nessie as well. I rushed to kiss her to keep her from getting mad. I think it worked… because it felt like she melted in my arms.

"Sorry for that," I said apologizing for the name tease.

"Alright," she breathed. She looked like she was dazed for a few seconds. I wanted her to understand how powerful imprinting was. I think she doesn't fully understand the pull I have towards her.

"There is something out there that is greater than the both of us that selected you… Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my perfect partner in life; my soul mate. I am so grateful that you love me in return. Now I can prove to you that the spirits _know_ what they are doing. I will be the perfect mate for you. I love you so much. You're the air that allows me to breathe and the pulse that allows me to live."

Nessie's heartbeat sped up even more. Her face started getting flushed and I noticed the rim of her ears getting really red. Was she having some type of allergic reaction from the spices Billy used in the fish? "Are you ok?" I whispered.

Her breathing was still quick and short. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and started breathing slower. Then she opened her eyes. I was worried… what the hell was going on with her?

"Nessie?"

"I'm ok Jacob."

She blew out a breath trying to calm herself. She looked like she's just witnessed something indescribable. I had no clue of what just happened.

"I was just overwhelmed for a second. I think I just fell in love with you even more. The realization of that, just took over my senses."

"Wow," I whispered. I looked over her face. I didn't have a photographic memory like she does… but I wanted to remember this look for the rest of my life. She loves me even more. My heart felt like it was swelling… along with other parts.

We rushed in at the same time to kiss each other. I slid her off of my lap and lay on top of her pressing my body against her and forcing my tongue in her mouth. Then I started grinding her and kissing her smooth neck. She let out a soft moan and tensed up. She pressed her lips closed and moaned through her nose as I licked and gently bit her neck. Her moans were getting louder as I pushed my hips in her direction. Then she held her breath as she tried to stay quiet. "Jacob… Your father," she breathed. Her tone sounded urgent, so I took a deep breath and sat up. Nessie was spread eagle on the sofa breathing hard looking flustered.

"Jacob… Doing that when we're not alone is very dangerous. I don't want to embarrass myself. I was so close to…"

"_Really?" _

"Yes," she answered breathless.

"Wow."

Nessie slowly sat up beside me got herself together. Her heartbeat was still beating fast.

"Jacob… what you did to me last night… I definitely want to do that again sometime in private."

"Really?" I said amused. This I liked to hear.

Her cheeks started to blush.

"There's a lot we can do with a pick nick blanket and a plan," I said slyly.

She smirked at me.

"Come on… let's go for a ride," I said.

I stood up from the sofa and held out my hand for her to take. She looked tired but she didn't need that much energy for what I had planned. She would enjoy it no matter what.

"Jacob… I really have to go home soon," she moaned.

"I just want to go for a ride so we can… talk… that's all."

"You wanna bring more clothes," she teased.

"I don't plan on wearing them to get them messy."

Her mouth dropped. I guess I caught her off guard. I looked at her imagining all of the things I wanted to do to her. "What are you thinking about doing now?" she asked. I took her hand and eagerly walked her outside to my truck.

There was a full moon tonight. I guess there would be some real werewolves somewhere tonight. We don't have any here in Washington. I don't worry about them that much. From what Edward tells me, we are one hundred times stronger than they are. Nessie even has a fighting chance against one. It was really colder than the night before. It still felt good to me but I was worried about Nessie. She had goose bumps on her arms. She quickly put on her jean jacket. I would keep her warm though.

"Jacob," she groaned.

"I'm driving you home... eventually. Plus remember you told me this morning that you would give me a few hours when I was trying to keep you in the bed. I thought your memory was spectacular."

She smirked at me and gave me an exhausted look. I knew she was tired… but I'm pretty sure she won't be complaining in a few minutes. Matter of fact… she'll probably beg me to keep her out longer.

We got in the truck. I wanted to show her the house that her grandparent's bought for us before I took her to my secret location. I slowed down once we were near it.

"See… that's our house. We could have the keys within twenty four hours. Can you believe it?" I said excited.

"No… it's so cute."

She sounded so happy. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked at it in awe. It wasn't anything grand like her grandparents mini mansion. But she looked at it as if it were the most grand building in the world. It was practical and had enough space for us. It has a lot of land around it. We were secluded from neighbors… Which is good considering that Nessie is not quiet at all when she has an orgasm. I may have to invest in ear plugs. The house was tan and had two stories. Edward told me that they were going to have it re-done by the time we got back from our honeymoon. They want us to pick out the appliances and furniture before we get married so they know what to buy.

"You're ready?" I asked.

"For what?"

"To head out to my secret destination?"

"Sure."

I drove off. Nessie turned around and watched the house until she couldn't see it anymore. It took a few minutes for me to get to the faded path I was looking for. I ran by this path one day while I was on patrol and realized it wasn't traveled that much, especially at night. We would have complete privacy. There were no houses for miles away. She could moan and scream all she wanted. I finally parked the jeep and turned the headlights off… but kept the radio on. I was playing my special seduction mix. It probably had her wet already. I was very specific in choosing the songs on the play list. Janet Jackson's Any Time Any Place, some Prince, Robin Thicke, Justin Timberlake, and Maxwell. D'angelo's How does it fell came on. It was like it was queued. I got out of the jeep and opened the back door to fold the seats down. She was gazing at the seats like she knew it was going to get freaky. I climbed back in the jeep from the back and shut the door. I sat in the back smiling a sexy grin to entice her even more. Nessie blurred quickly beside me. "What took you so long?" I asked. I reached out and pulled her sexy body closer to me. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and feel her tremble. I leaned in to kiss her neck... to breathe her in. She smelled so sweet and edible. I peeled away her jacket and softly caressed her inner thigh before I grabbed a fist full of fabric. Nessie took in a quick breath. I didn't know how much she treasured her dress. It took some restraint not to rip it from her body. I wanted this to be sweet for her. I had to push back my dominant urges of grabbing her tightly and crushing my hard body to her soft curves. This was hard to do. Every part of me wanted to hear her moan from me being thrust inside her. But I knew I had to be gentle… and most importantly I had to wait.

She inhaled deeply as I lifted her dress over her head. Her curls fell back down gracefully framing her face. Renesmee was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked at me like she was being slowly tortured with anticipation. I could see her hard nipples through her bra. Even better, I could smell her pussy oozing with her juices... just waiting for my mouth to envelop it. I took my teeth and pulled down her bra as I un-hooked it. She quivered each time my teeth scraped her perfect skin. Her heart was beating fast; so was mine. It sounded even louder since we were inside the truck. Her heavy breathing was also driving me crazy. I slid down my shorts and she lay back onto the unfolded seats. My dick was so hard it was almost painful. But I was only concentrating on her needs right now. A growl emerged from my throat as I started kissing her stomach. Her breathing deepened as she squirmed under me. I let my nails gently scratch her hips as I slid down her panties. For a brief moment I was jealous of the fabric that was soaked in her juices. I wanted her essence to be all over me. I flung the lucky garment to the side of me, keeping my eyes locked on her heaving breast. I planted my mouth on her navel and slowly licked and kissed my way down to her juicy pussy. She was moaning softly with every breath. Her thighs parted greeting my presence. I dived in sucking and kissing her feverishly. She started uncontrollably moaning. "Ahhh… Jacob! Oooh my God Jacob! Ahhh… Ahhh… Oh fuck!" Wow I got her to curse.

I continued sucking and licking. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and stuck my tongue deep inside her moving it in circles. She kept on getting wetter. She tasted so fucking good. I slid my underwear off then growled as I gently bit her swollen lips. She jumped from the vibration. I stuck three fingers inside her and started sucking on her clit. It was weird not having her grab my hair like she did last night. I looked up and saw her breast bouncing from her bucking herself against me. Her arms were straight to her sides with her fist clinched. My poor Baby was restraining herself. At this point I didn't care if she flipped my truck over. I wanted to make her cum really hard. I flicked my tongue even faster against her. Her moans grew louder as she let a few more curse words rip. I felt accomplished that my usually modest love of my life… was morphing into a sexual beast due to the pleasure that I was giving her. _"Jacob!"_ she projected to me in a loud moan. It was so much more powerful than hearing it with my bare ears because it was echoing in my mind. It made my body tense up because I had to fight my initial reaction to burrow deep inside her and say goodbye to our ephemeral virginity.

I formed a steady suction with her clit and a small portion of her lips. She was so wet it was hard for me to believe that she did not climax yet. I knew it was not my spit because of the density of it. It was purely Renesmee; sweet and slippery. I stuck two fingers inside her and curved them in a hooked position pressing firmly against her inviting walls. I'd learned this one from Jared. Her left leg started to tremble and her breathing hitched. "Ahhh… Ahhhh… J… J... Jake!" Her thighs clamped down on my head as she came. I had to hold her so she wouldn't crush me by accident. I swallowed the sweet juices from my beloved fruit as my tongue felt her walls pulsate.

I gave her sometime to calm down a bit. Then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit upright. She looked out of it and dazed. My dick was rock hard and I wanted to feel her wet pussy on it. The safest way to do that is to just have her lips slide on it. I didn't know if she would let me but I had to try. I crawled to the far end of the jeep and fingered for her to join me. Hopefully she had enough strength to come to me. If not I would have pulled her to me. She crawled over to me and I propped her on my lap wrapping her legs around my waist. She was a bit startled. I guess she was scared that we were going to have sex. But I wasn't planning on losing our virginity. I just wanted to feel her hot pussy on my dick… And excite her with it rubbing against her now overly sensitized clit.

"Don't worry, I just want to try something," I said breathlessly.

"Jacob," she breathed.

"I'm not going to put it in. I just want to… you'll see what I mean."

I pulled her closer to me and my dick fit perfectly pressed against her slippery lips. I started moving my hips in and out letting my entire shaft slide up and down her clit. I let out a loud moan. Oh my God she felt so good. I added my fingers insider her. She was sopping wet from when she came. She clinched to my body and buried her face in my neck. I moaned louder and louder. "Reness... Ohhh… Ahh… Nessie… Mmmmm." At this point I didn't care if she broke a window or two. "Jacob… Baby… Oh my God… Oowww… Ooww…" I felt the vibrations of her moaning and groaning on my neck. Even though she was moaning she felt tense like she was scared that I would just push myself inside her. Oh... And I really wish that I could... but it's best to wait until we're married. What am I saying? If it wasn't for Edwards threats... I would be fucking her right now. Then I noticed that she relaxed her thigh muscles and loosened the grip she had around my neck. "Oohhh… Ohhhh… Mmmm," she moaned. She was more comfortable with me being this close to her. "Ohh… Oohhh… Jake… Jacob." Then she projected, "_I want you… Take me now!_" Instantly I lifted her so I could slide inside her not missing a beat. It was hot and felt so good. I only got my head in. "Ouch! Wait, I didn't…" I slid my tongue deep in her mouth. She relaxed her thighs and slid down on me some more. We both gasped. Then she moaned out loud. "Ooohhh… Ummm!" She sounded like she wanted it. Did she really want me to wait? I couldn't believe that I was inside her even though it wasn't that far. It felt like her pussy muscles were softly clamping on me. She was moaning and breathing really hard. I wanted her so bad and she wasn't acting like she didn't want me inside of her. I grabbed her ass tighter and pushed myself inside her a little bit more. She was so tight and it felt amazing. "Oooowwcchh!" she yelled. Nessie quickly moved off of my dick but stayed in my lap. She looked pissed.

"I'm so sorry… did I hurt you?" I asked frantically.

"No… I just like to say ouch for the _phonetics_ of it. Yes that hurt!"

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I don't even know what I was thinking. I kinda lost all sense of judgment when you told me that you wanted me to _take you_."

I felt really bad. I should have used better judgment. I hope she's not really mad at me. She sounded like she really wanted me. I should know that sex would be extremely painful for her compared to my size. I will have to be gentler with her next time.

"Some part of me wanted you to. I can't deny that," she said.

"I think I should take you home now."

"Jacob… I'm ok. And I don't want to go home at this moment. That just… The pain was unexpected."

The corner of her lip frowned and she looked down at my dick. It was still rock hard.

"Wow… Sex is going to hurt like _that_?" she asked bemused.

"Only the first time. But it will fell better the more times we do it."

I was hoping what Nahule told me was true for Nessie as well. Nahule's sisters are the only other female half breeds that I know of. He doesn't see them that much, but he did have a chance to ask them a question that I was dying to know. It was an uncomfortable one… But he did tell me that it never grew back. She bit the bottom of her lip and looked like she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Umm… Well it did feel kinda good before the pain hit me. It would be nice if…"

"If what?"

"Nothing," she said bashfully.

"Renesmee."

She gently smiled.

"Renesmee… If what Honey?" She didn't say anything. "Baby don't be shy to let me know what you're thinking. I'm your fiancé. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. You can tell me _anything_."

She looked back down at my dick again. It jumped knowing that she was probably thinking of it. She smiled noticing it move. She looked back up at me not understanding why it moved.

"It wants to dance for you," I teased. She looked confused. "I kinda thought you were thinking of it and it got happy."

"Oh." She started to blush.

"Now can you please tell me what you were thinking? You were saying it would be nice if… what?"

Nessie sighed.

"Well… I was just thinking how nice it would be if you could be inside me without pushing."

"Really?"

"Yes… but not now. I still hurt a bit. I would have thought that the pain would have went away by now."

Hmmm… This may be a good sign. Hopefully hers won't grow back either.

"What?" she asked.

"It's the way your body is designed. You heal rapidly, but you're built… well from what Nahule told me about his sisters... once your hymen is broken… It won't grow back," I explained.

"Oh… So I'm still in pain because that part of me doesn't heal?"

"Most likely."

"Well did you break it?"

"I don't think so… you're not bleeding."

"Oh… Well is there a way you can check?"

I smiled.

"The only way I can check is if I were inside you again."

"Hmm. Well I guess you can check… just so we'll know. Plus I _want_ to feel you inside me again."

I sighed. Doesn't she know that this would be torture for me to be inside her again and not have sex with her? I may be patient as hell… but I am a man; a man who has been sexually frustrated the past few years. She really wants me to check. Oh God. This is going to be more challenging than a spirit walk. She took my dick in her hands and it stiffened more. "Please... I would like to know if I'm still a virgin," she said. She was not playing fair at all. "Please," she whispered in my ear as she continued to stroke my dick. She must want to lose her virginity tonight or something. How much will power does she think I have?

"Ok Renesmee… but I hope you know this may be difficult for me. I want you so bad. It's like you're temping me in the worst way."

"I'm sorry," she said.

She moved closer to me and lifted herself so I could enter her. I really don't think this is such a good idea… but this is what she wants. I just have to be strong and not have any urges to really thrust myself inside her. She slid down on me. We both moaned. This is really not fair to me. My fingers tightly gripped her ass. I had to consciously think to stop what I really wanted to do. She moaned, "Oh it feels so good. Jacob… Oohh." It wasn't making it any easier for me. I gently pushed inside her until I couldn't go any farther. She started to moan louder. It felt like it was still there.

"You're still a virgin. Can you stop torturing me know?" I breathed.

"A little bit longer Jacob," she moaned.

She stuck her tongue in my mouth and started kissing me. I slowly moved in and out of her… not trying to break her hymen. I felt her insides quiver. I couldn't take much more. I stopped moving. "Baby… you have to get off of me. I can't take much more. It's driving me crazy because I want you so bad." I thought she was going to get off me because she lifted herself. But then she slid back down on me. I moaned out loud. Oh my God it felt so good. Why is she being so bad tonight? She started moving her hips in a circular motion.

"Do you really want me to get off?" she moaned in my ear.

"Oh Nessie… please. Unless you want me to take your virginity in the next few seconds, I strongly advise that you get off."

"That's what I'm trying to do Jake… get off." Nessie started moaning.

Damn! Why did she have to turn into a sarcastic freak right now? The pressure was building up. I had to get her off me or I would most likely come inside her. It was hard to do but I lifted her off of me and held her suspended over my body by her ass. "Renesmee Cullen… Please stop and behave." She was breathing hard and looked in my eyes like she wanted me to put her back on me. I shook my head no.

"Not a good time unless you want me to come inside you."

She huffed.

"Ok… I'll behave. Can you put me down please?"

I placed her to the side of me. I didn't trust her hormones to put her anywhere near my lap. She took her hand and started rubbing my dick softly. I whimpered putting my head back on the window. Why is she torturing me? "It would only be fair if I take care of you since you…" Nessie leaned over and started licking my neck. She tugged on my dick even harder. I moaned, "Baby oh my God that feels good." I grabbed her hair and pushed her down so she could suck my dick. Her mouth was so hot. She put my head in and started moaning; the vibration was driving me crazy. My God she is so sexy. Nessie stuck it in her mouth as far as she could go without gagging. Then she sucked as she dragged it out of her mouth. She came back down on it much quicker and twisted her mouth. Now it was me that was moaning uncontrollably. She could have a purple bedroom if she wanted it. Whatever her sexy ass wants damn! I felt like I was going to come at any moment. I pushed her on her back and lay on top of her and started licking her ear and softly growling.

"Oh my God… that is driving me crazy," she moaned.

"In a bad way?" I questioned.

"No… not at all."

I started grinding against her pelvic bone. It was too dangerous for me to be that close to her pussy again; no telling what I would do... or her. Nessie's face was pressed up against my chest. She turned her head and gasped for air. I didn't know she was having a hard time breathing. Then it hit me… I started coming. I punched the seat below us and the truck shook. I moaned uncontrollably while I came on top of her. It squirted all over her stomach; and it was a lot too. I collapsed on top of her trying to catch my breath. I lay there for a while because I was too weak to move. We were both gasping for air trying to calm down. Our breathing soon relaxed. Nessie started to squirm.

"Jacob… move over please," she gasped.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

I must have been crushing her. I don't think I was even supporting my weight I was so drained. I rolled over and covered my face with both of my hands and rubbed my eyes. Then ran my hands through my hair. She sat up and looked down at her body.

"I have to wash you off of me before I go home. I smell like I _bathed_ in it," she said breathlessly.

"I heard it's good for your skin," I said playing with her.

"What?"

I started laughing and sat up.

"I have some Armor All Car Wipes."

"Car wipes?"

"Well for now. You don't want to get it on your clothes when you get dressed?"

"O-K," she said hesitantly.

I stretched to reach the glove compartment and pulled out the wipes.

"Here… you'll be conditioned and UV protected," I said smiling.

"Ha ha… you're so funny," she said sarcastically.

I took a few wipes out of the container and started to clean her off.

"Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure… And I do mean that."

She smiled at me while I wiped her clean. I had to use a lot of wipes.

"Wow… That's a lot," she said gazing at her stomach.

"Yeah… it would have been inside you if you kept on being a bad girl."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help it... it felt so good."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Um… Make me your wife and make love to me every night."

I chuckled.

"Yeah… that sounds like the plan I had in mind."

The truck smelled like come; both of ours… hers smelled sweet. It made me want to eat her out again, but she looked beat. I should just do it anyway since she tortured me by not getting up. Pay backs.

"Oh… I have to text my mom, so she won't worry." Nessie looked around to find her phone. She must have heard it 'cause she darted to the front seat to where it was. She texed her mom something really quick. I had my arms open wide for her to fall back into. She lay on my chest and closed her eyes and sighed.

"I feel so relaxed. Oh my God… we're going to have to do this… _every night_," she said.

"Don't tell me that my Baby is going to be a nymphomaniac?"

"More like a Jacobmaniac."

I chuckled softly. I was thinking about my pay backs.

"Excuse me for one moment," I said as I sat up.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't say anything. I just crouched over her body and snapped my teeth at her and started growling. Her eyes widened. I took both arms and wrapped them around her thighs and lifted them in the air. Her back was arched so I couldn't see her expression.

"Jacob," she breathed.

"Shhhh."

I buried my face and she went wild. I tortured her for only ten minutes or so. She came three times and I felt bad for her because she was begging me to stop after the second one. I sat her thighs down on the seats and she was shivering like she was in a blizzard.

"J… Jacob why didn't you st… stop," she said still quivering.

"It felt so good I couldn't help myself," I teased.

I lay down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that. You can't can you. Didn't my tongue feel good on you… didn't my lips please yours?"

Nessie was still shaking and started hyperventilating. "Baby are you going to be ok?" I asked seriously. Her breathing was scaring me. I heard her trying to catch her breath before… but this was different. I also never made her come three times in a row in such a short period. I sat her up so she could breathe easier.

"Honey calm down."

"_I'm trying,"_ she projected.

I opened the door and took her hand and pulled her outside. Goose bumps flashed over her entire body and her nipples got hard. I wrapped my arms around her to make her warm. I was feeling guilty that I did this to her. I should have stopped after her second orgasm.

"Try to breathe slower ok."

"_Ok,"_ she projected.

"Baby I'm sorry. If I'd know that doing that would do this to you I wouldn't have done it."

"_Are you crazy… that was the strongest orgasm I ever had,"_ she projected.

So she's happy she can't breathe right now. She needs mental help.

She started inhaling and exhaling at a steadier pace. "That's it Renesmee. Take your time breathing." I kissed her on her forehead and rubbed her back to keep her warm. It took her a few more seconds to get herself together.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Whew that was something new."

"Let's get back in the truck before you catch a cold or something.

"Ok."

Nessie climbed in the truck and I followed her and shut the door.

"Do you want me to turn the heat on?" I asked. She still had goose bumps on her body.

"No… just hold me. I would get too hot if I had _two_ heaters on."

"Ok… one heater coming up."

She lay down and I wrapped my body around her. I nuzzled my nose in her neck and kissed it and she sighed. "The strongest _ever_ you said?" She nodded her head yes, then she projected how she felt. She should have warned me. My dick got extremely hard. If she didn't stop after a few seconds I would have came on her back.

"Whoa… that was strong," I said out of breath. "Honey you have to warn me before you show me your thoughts like that again."

"Pay backs a bitch."

I quietly chuckled. Wow… she got me. Ok. I held her tighter to me and inhaled.

"I love you Nessie," I whispered in her ear.

"_I love you too,"_ she projected.

She rolled over to face me and kissed me. I rubbed her back and she moaned a few times, then she was silent. We lay still not saying anything for a few minutes. I think she was falling asleep. I didn't want to wake her if she was.

"I _think _your promise to my dad is still good?" she murmured half sleep.

"Well you're _technically_ still a virgin. I didn't break your hymen or anything."

"Or anything? What else could you have broken?"

"Go to sleep, you're talking in gibberish. I'll wake you up in a few hours," I whispered.

Nessie sighed and propped her thigh on my legs. She flinched. She must be hurt from when I was inside her.

"Nessie, I'm sorry that it hurt."

"It's ok," she said faintly.

I kissed her forehead and started caressing her hair. She fell asleep within minutes. I set my alarm on my cell to go off at 12:30 so we won't oversleep. I dozed off to sleep soon after.

My alarm went off; Tu Pacs California love. Man it's time to go already. That flew by really fast. I can't wait until she doesn't have to run to her parent's house to go to sleep.

"Oh," she murmured as she awoke. It looked like my alarm confused her.

Nessie rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"It's 12:30," I answered.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I have to wake you so you can go home," I said regretfully.

I handed Nessie her clothes and she slowly got dressed. She climbed in the front seat as I put the rear seats back up. When I walked up to the driver's side door, she was in the mirror shaking out her hair. I got back in the front seat and shut the door. I started the truck and drove off. Nessie checked a text on her phone then changed the music on the iPod.

"I like that song," I said. Boy do I know it.

"I'm sure you do."

She just turned off Janet Jackson. Well it wasn't really any lyrics for a while. She was just moaning. She changed it to The Goo Goo Dolls. I smiled at her. She plays this song almost every day. I'm starting to get sick of it.

"What… I love this song," she said.

Her phone buzzed.

"That's your mom?" I asked.

She looked down at her phone.

"Yes… she told me that Fred's staying for a while."

"I figured that would happen. Make sure you don't walk around the house in your pajama shorts. I don't want to have to kill him for looking at you in the wrong way."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she teased.

"No, he's practically a stranger Nessie."

"I know I know. I will dress appropriately… ok."

"I still think that you should move in early. It would make me feel more _comfortable_ about the situation."

"Jacob."

I started tapping my fingers on the steering wheel out of frustration. My eyebrows were narrowed as I looked straight ahead to the road.

How could she be so willing to sleep in a house with a stranger? What is her family thinking? This is so different from when Alice showed up and they took her in. It was Alice. And Nessie wasn't there to temp Alice with her blood. When Nessie was born everyone would die before they would crave her blood. This dude is fresh off the streets killing humans to eat. He doesn't think of her as family to not think of her as a meal. I don't like this. I want her to live with me.

"Could you please view it from my perspective?" I asked.

"I'll see what my parents say. You know he would have to be crazy to do anything inappropriate. He knows my dad can read minds."

"And you too."

"No… he doesn't know that I can read minds. I didn't mention that. My father understood why I would want that to not be known to a vampire we just met. Fred would be only careful of his thoughts around my father. I'm more of a back up."

"Oh."

"Come over for breakfast so you can meet him. Tonight I plan on talking to Aunt Rosalie to get it out of the way."

"Ok."

She placed her hand on my thigh and I relaxed a little.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

I glanced at her quickly. I hope she was serious about talking to her parents so she could move out early. I may just have to take her myself if she chickens out. Edward would just have to understand. She's going to be a married woman in a week. She's also my responsibility. They're acting like they had a lobotomy with their poor judgment.

"Aunt Alice is making my wedding dress."

"Oh… That's nice of her."

"Yes… she's going to make Leah's and Claire's too. I wanted her to come over tomorrow so Aunt Alice can measure her… But she said that she's really sensitive to my families smell now that she's pregnant. So I'm gonna ask Aunt Alice to go to Leah's house."

"How far along is she?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… about four and a half months."

"Wow... Leah a _mom_," I said amazed.

"She would make a good mother don't you think?"

"Sure."

"How many kids would you like to have?" she asked with a gentle smile.

I softly chuckled.

"Three or four."

"Really?" she said a bit shocked.

"Yeah… I would like to have a big family."

"So you want your own personal mini wolf pack huh?" she said jokingly.

I smirked at her. I never knew how many kids she wanted. It wasn't a subject that was ever brought up. "Well how many kids do you want?" I asked. I looked at her taking my full attention off the road waiting for her to respond. "Two," she said sounding scared to give me her answer. She didn't sound so sure with her answer. I was wondering why she sounded scared. I slowed down the jeep and pulled over. We were only a few miles from her family's house. But we were out of their hearing distance.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong… I just want to be able to give you my full attention."

I shifted my body to face her. She looked nervous.

"You didn't sound so sure when you said you wanted two kids. Why?"

"Um… Because you want four. I just never pictured myself having that many kids."

"Oh… Well two is fine."

"Well what if we _can't_ have kids?" she said nervously.

Oh that's why she sounds like this. She's worried that we can't have kids. Carlisle told me that we we're capable of conceiving from the test that he did. "If we can't have kids… it's ok," I said lovingly. I reached out and caressed her cheek. Her eyes started tearing. "Baby… what's wrong?" I asked. I reached over to her to hug her. It hurt me every time she cried.

"Nessie… what's wrong?"

"I want to give you children… I just envisioned if I couldn't that's all," she cried.

"Aw Baby… it's ok."

I took her face and kissed her. She continued crying. I pulled away to look at her. She took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Rensemee," I breathed.

"Ironically I was thinking about what our future baby would look like today when I left Leah's," she said.

"Really," I said with my voice chocking.

I felt my eyes tearing. It would be wonderful if we could have a baby. She would be one the most caring mothers.

"Yeah… I kinda pictured it with your eyes."

I smiled as I envisioned the combination of us.

"I touched Leah's stomach and it just did something to me. I don't know… made me want to be a mother even more. Made me want to be a part of _you_."

"You're already a big part of me," I said softly.

"I know… but in some way… it would be…" She sighed. "It will be… I just want to give you a son or daughter."

"We can definitely try… I want to give you everything that you want," I said gazing in her eyes.

Nessie smiled and a tear fell from my face. She leaned in to me and kissed my cheek.

"You're my miracle… you know that," she said.

"And you're my life."

I held her head and rested my forehead on hers. I remained silent not moving. We remained still for a few seconds. I actually was praying that the Great Spirit would allow us to have a child. If it wasn't in our fate… I would accept it. I leaned away from her, and she opened her eyes.

"I can't wait 'til the day when every time I awake… I see you next to me," she breathed.

"Well you won't have to wait that long."

"You _really_ want me to move in with you before the wedding?"

"Of course I do," I answered.

Of course I want her to move in with me. Has she not been listening? I want to make sure she's safe. I also want to sleep beside the woman I love. I sleep so peacefully when she is near me.

"I'll bring it up to see what they would say. But if I hear a hint of indecisiveness, I'm letting it go. You know I don't want to upset my parents."

"I know."

Nessie is their little girl until the end. Sometimes I wish she was more a rebel. Let me not complain. I love her devotion to her family. She's not that much of a goodie two shoes; the last few nights have proved that. But if her parents won't agree, I would have to talk to them to let them know my concerns about Fred. I would carry her over my shoulder and bring her to my house if I have to. This will be the last night that she sleeps over there. I leaned over to kiss her. She climbed over to my seat and straddled herself on my lap. I started to kiss her neck. She held on to me as I caressed her back from under her dress. I lightly bit her neck. She trembled and gasped, "I love you." "I love you too Baby," I moaned. We kissed for a few minutes. Then I started seeing flashes of us in all different sexual positions. Wow she was showing me what she wanted me to do to her. Then I heard her project, _"Shit you feel so fuckin' good__."_ I grabbed her ass tighter and rocked her onto my bulge. She softly moaned in my ear. After a few minutes she got off me and sat back in her seat and fixed her clothes. I adjusted myself through my shorts. I had a smirk on my face. "What?" she asked. Does she even know she projected her thoughts? "Oh nothing, you just projected a few interesting things that's all." She looked shocked like I wasn't supposed to see them. She grinned at me embarrassed.

"Don't worry Baby… you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I just know how _bad_ you want me… that's all," I said smiling. "I've heard you curse more tonight than I have in your entire life. You really have to cut down on cable," I said laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said bashfully.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You were just thinking what you wanted to think… care free. You really want me to try those things with you? I'm going to have to start stretching. What movies have you've been watching lately?"

She smirked at me and flipped the visor down to fix her hair.

"Well, we can surely try those things you thought of," I said.

It's my mission to please her. If that's what she wants… I'm happy to oblige. Our honeymoon suite is going to be trashed.

I started the truck and pulled back on the road. The headlights panned over a deer running across our path. I was wondering if it made her hungry. She didn't even look back. I guess her mind was preoccupied; hopefully of me. Her eyes started to look sad the closer we got to her house. I know what she feels. I don't want to leave her side either. I love her so much. I can't wait until we're married. But I won't wait until we're married for her to live with me. Edward will just have to understand. Nessie may be his daughter… but she belongs to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We drove up to her house around 1:35 a.m. I heard Emmett and someone else in the family room playing Halo. I assumed it was Fred.

"I wonder how long they've been at it?" she questioned.

"He sounds like happy person."

"You'll like him."

She kissed my cheek and looked in the mirror one last time to fix her hair. I started worrying if she would get her feelings hurt from Rosalie tonight. She can be such a bitch.

"I'll wear pajama pants tonight if that will make you feel better."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about you and Rosalie."

"Oh… I'm just looking forward to getting that out of the way. I love her… but I really don't care if she doesn't like you... Or us."

She leaned over to kiss me. I kissed her back softly. I savored it because I knew I wouldn't see her for a few hours. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I really didn't want to leave her side. I was going to miss her like crazy. For the past two nights we slept together in each other's arms. I was kinda getting used to it. "Yes, I can't wait. I'll be dreaming of you," she said. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead. She slowly opened the door like she didn't want to leave me. I could emphasize for her... it was killing me too. She ran up the steps and went inside. I drove off looking back in the rear view mirror at the house. My mind was preoccupied with the conversation I would have to have with Edward if he doesn't feel comfortable with letting Nessie go early. I know he loves her, but he has to understand that I love her equally… or even more because I can love her in a different way. We would both die for her in a split second.

I got home and fixed me something to eat. Then I plopped on my sofa in my den and turned the TV on. I really didn't feel like watching it. It was mostly watching me. I wasn't tired. I guess drained? That orgasm must have taken more out of me than I expected. I pulled my iPod out and started listening to an audio book. After an hour or so my cell started vibrating. I took off the ear buds and it was Nessie's ring tone. I answered it right away.

"Are you ok?" I asked lovingly. She might have been crying from shit that Rosalie said to her.

"Yeah… did I wake you?"

"No."

"Oh… Um are you home?"

"Yeah… you want me to come over?"

"Well actually, Aunt Rosalie wanted to talk to you in person. Is it ok if she comes over in like… _twenty seconds_?"

"Ok," I said hesitantly.

What does she want to talk to me about?

"Alright. She just wants to talk to you. I'm really tired so I'm going home now."

"Well where are you now?"

"I'm in the rain forest with her."

"Oh... Can you have her run you home first?"

"Um...Yeah. That wouldn't be a problem."

"Ok. Well I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

I sat my iPod down and turned my TV off and headed down the stairs. If Rosalie was taking Nessie home first she should be here within two minutes. I got a glass of apple juice and turned on a few lights. Billy was knocked out cold in his bedroom. I flipped through my Car and Driver magazine for a few seconds then headed to the front door. As I was opening the door Rosalie blurred to a stop on my porch. She had an odd look to her. Maybe it was odd because she didn't look angry or bothered. She looked like a normal person. What in the world did they talk about?

"Hi Jacob."

"Hi Blondie... what's up is Nessie ok?"

"Yes she's fine… I just needed to talk to you… and apologize for how I've been treating you."

_Was I dreaming? Did she just say that she wanted to apologize to me?_

"I've treated you unfairly… only because I wanted her to have a choice. I never thought that she had any other choice but you because you are all she knows. But after talking to her and her having me see how much she loves you... I see how happy she is. She touched me and showed me her feelings for you."

Blondie paused and gently smiled.

"She loves you just as much as I love my Emmett."

"I hope you know that I love her too. I would never hurt her. Renesmee is everything to me."

"I know. That's why I'm here to discuss a truce."

"Another truce between werewolves and vampires," I said sarcastically.

"As long as you keep Renesmee happy… I won't kill you," she said smiling.

"Sweetie you couldn't kill me if you tried. But ok. I accept your truce."

I smiled back at her.

"So what about all of the name calling?" I asked.

"Well unfortunately that will have to die down too. Renesmee doesn't like it when I call you a _dog_."

"Hmmm I guess I will have to get it out of my system now _leech_," I said playfully.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I guess I can't call you a dizzy Blood sucker anymore either."

"Blood sucker?"

"You suck blood… that's what you do."

"Ok… Mutt_._ You sniff your ass. That's what _you_ do.

We both laughed. I noticed that I never heard her laugh before. I knew she was capable, she just was never happy when I was around. Come to think of it Nessie says she's serious most of the time.

"You know it would be nice if we could have a relationship like I have with your brothers and sisters. Your husband is one of my best friends."

She sighed.

"I don't know. It would take some time to get use to your _stench_."

"Well time is all we have. I'm not aging… and you're not either. No matter how you look at it… you're stuck with me."

"I guess if you put it that way. I'll just stock up on air freshener." She wrinkled her nose up. "When you marry Renesmee, I will be your _aunt_. Who would ever think that I would be related to a werewolf? Uhh."

"Sweetie… I'm a shape shifter. Get it right."

"Whatever... it's all the same."

"Nooo. I don't turn into a wolf just because the moon is out. There's a big ass difference. And just so you know… I can hear as well as you when I'm a wolf and better than a human when I'm not… Just in case you feel like talking about me behind my back again."

Her mouth slightly opened. I guess she was thinking about all of the times she was bad mouthing me.

"All is forgiven," I said.

"So we have a clean slate?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure, sure."

"And what's with the _sure, sure_? Why don't you say ok... or yes… or just _sure_? That's been annoying the hell out of me for years."

"Really?" I said smiling. "Well I can't help it. It's something that I just say." I shrugged my shoulders and she folded her arms.

"Let's hug it out," I said as I opened my arms.

"Wha?"

"Come here _Aunt_," I said grinning.

I held my arms open. I didn't know if she was going to hug me or not. We never really touched each other. The only time I remember touching her is when I had to knock her clear across the room when Nessie was born; because she smelled Bella's blood. Rosalie looked like she had to think about hugging me. Then she held her nose and walked closer to me. Once she was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you like you were my family. I hope you know that." I heard her exhale a bit from her mouth like she was shocked that I loved her. She let go of her nose and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too Jacob." Now that almost floored me. For almost nine years she's been as spiteful and cold hearted as she could possibly be towards me.

"Wow," I said.

"Don't get a big head," she whispered.

Blondie smiled at me and dashed into the trees. I stood there in awe for a few seconds.

I walked back into the house still dazed about what just happened. Hmm this is going to be interesting. I turned out the lights and headed upstairs. I put my iPod back on its charger and took my clothes off and lay on the bed. Man I'm really going to have to get a new mattress. The springs were very uncomfortable. I got up and took the pillow that Nessie used and went to the guest bedroom. It still had her scent on it. It was the only thing I had of her tonight. I wish I could have the actual thing... but she's hostage at the Cullen's residence. I hope everything goes well tomorrow. I would really hate for this to turn into something. Nessie will fall asleep in my arms tomorrow night. It will either be clean or dirty… but it was going to happen. I held the pillow tighter and inhaled. I smelled her sweet skin mixed with the scent of her shampoo. It wasn't fooling my brain at all… but at least it soothed me breathing in her scent.

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I didn't bother with the dead puppies because my last dream before I awoke was me fucking Nessie doggie style. So I rubbed one out in the shower so I wouldn't be so frustrated before I saw her. I got dressed in a black undershirt and pair of black jeans. I called Nessie and she didn't answer her phone. That's odd. She can hear it from anywhere in the house. I have my own ring tone… so I'm sure she wouldn't ignore it thinking it was someone else. Maybe she has it on vibrate or silent by accident? I left a message asking her to call me. Maybe she's still knocked out? I called Alice to check if Nessie was awake.

"Hey Shortie."

"Hi Jacob," Alice sang.

"Is she in a comma?"

"No… she's just beat. I spun in her room a few times; she's knocked out to the world."

"Oh... Well please tell her to let me know when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Nessie told me that she was going to make me breakfast this morning. I guess I'll eat breakfast now. I can't wait any longer to eat; I'll perish."

"She'll probably be up in a few hours."

"Ok thanks Shortie."

I went down stairs and cooked breakfast. I played Halo against a kid in Philadelphia and kicked his ass. An hour went by and I called her again. It kept on ringing. She must still have her phone silenced. I texted Alice to check to see if Nessie was awake. A few minutes later I got at text back saying that she's still knocked out. Alice said not to worry… That she's still breathing. I called her and talked to her for a few minutes. Alice is the best. She's so damn cheerful. At times it can get overwhelming and you would just look at her like she's on drugs. She starts talking really fast and you can't understand a thing she says. Sometimes I feel like I have to bring a recorder with me to record her to play back some things slower. I only feel that way when there's no one around to translate for me. But I love her. She's always been kind to me and she adores Nessie. I always knew that we would have a special connection since we first sat on the porch together when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. For some reason I help take away her headaches. So she stared using me like a prescription. I didn't mind… how could I? She was so tiny and I knew she truly loved Bella. She doesn't have headaches any more. I'm glad about that. But she still finds excuses to cuddle up beside me. Mostly to tell me about Renesmee and my poor choice of fashion.

"Well Jacob, I'm going to check on sleeping beauty again. Maybe she'll wake up if I bring some food in the room. I'm going to make her some bacon and a bagel.

What does she like better cream cheese or butter?" Alice asked.

"She likes cream cheese better. Oh and the ant likes syrup on her bacon."

"Thanks. I'll tell her to call you once I wake her. She should be done sleeping. She can't waste the day away… We have so much planning to do for the wedding. We have to pick out flowers and wedding invitations. Oh Jacob do you want to help pick out the flowers and decorations? I'm sorry if you did… I just assumed that you wouldn't want to," she said in a blur. I was surprised that I kept up. I'm getting better at this.

"Well you assumed right. I get no thrills out of that stuff. I trust her judgment."

"Ok… well I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I texed Nessie,"Got Brunch?" just to be sarcastic. Breakfast and lunch were over. It's around 2:15 in the afternoon. I went outside on the porch to get some fresh air. It rained earlier this morning. The sky was still dark and cloudy. But the air was refreshing. I started day dreaming about last night's events. Then I realized that I would have to be really careful _not_ to think of last night's events when I get to Nessie's house. I didn't want Edward creeping around in my head. I mean… even if he found out that I was intimate with his daughter… Come on we're adults here. I mean... Nessie's age might be hard for him to deal with letting her go… but she is fully developed.

I got a text back from Nessie telling me to meet her in an hour. So I went over Quil's house to hang with him before I headed off to Sappho to see Nessie. When it was time to go I fist pumped Quil and hopped in my truck. I was so excited to see her. Damn that girl can sleep. Maybe she didn't go to bed the second she got back in the house form the rain forest last night?

I drove up the path to her house and parked my car in front of the porch. Bella opened the door.

"Hi future son-in-law."

"Hey Bella."

I hugged her. Nessie came out of the kitchen. I smiled at her once our eyes locked.

"Hi Jacob," Edward said.

"Hello Edward."

Nessie dashed over to me in her super speed and hugged me.

"Hi Nessie, you smell delicious."

She smelled like steak. I had to keep my thoughts pure with Edward in the room.

"Thank you?"

I hugged her and inhaled. The smell of the dinner was all in her clothes and hair.

"_I love you," _she projected.

"I love you too."

We let go of each other and Bella and Edward were smiling at us like crazed zombies.

"I guess your breakfast turned into dinner," Nessie said.

"Oh, I don't mind. Thank you so much for cooking for me."

"You're welcome. Fred and Uncle Emmett will be back in about an hour."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him."

"Honey, we will be back soon," Bella said.

Bella took Edwards hand and they dashed to the back yard. I was impressed. They were giving us some privacy; very big of them. "Your parents giving us some privacy... nice." Nessie stood on her toes to kiss me. I picked her up so that we could be at eye level. I stuck my tongue down her throat and gripped her hair. I missed her so much last night. I felt my dick getting hard.

"Are we really alone?" I asked. I inhaled to check for myself. I didn't smell any other vampires.

"Yes. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went to Port Angeles to buy material for my wedding dress, my grandfather is at the hospital, and my grandma went somewhere with Aunt Rosalie."

"Ooh," I said amused.

"I dreamed about you last night."

"Oh… You did… did you? Is that why you couldn't wake up?"

She giggled.

"No I was sleep because I didn't go to bed until 3 this morning. Also I was trying to catch up on the sleep I missed the night before. You do remember that night?"

"Yes… I remember that night pretty well," I whispered.

Nessie kissed me and let out a small moan. It instantly turned me on even more. I growled and pressed her body against the wall. I held her up by her ass as I grinded her. I wanted our clothes to magically disappear. Then I would be inside her. "Jacob," she breathed. She sounded like she was nervous and wanted me to stop. Maybe she thought that someone would walk in. "I'm sorry," I said.

I let her slowly slide down my body… pressing my dick to her along the way.

"My parents didn't give us privacy so you could grind me against their living room walls."

"I know. I just missed you so much," I breathed.

"I missed you too. I think you can officially say that we're a sickening couple."

"I wouldn't say that we're sickening… We're just in love... a very special kinda love."

"Humm… You may be right. Well are you ready to eat?" she asked.

"Sure! It smells so good."

We walked into the dining room. Nessie had fake candles on everywhere. They don't use real candles due to how flammable everyone is in the house. They even have an electric stove for that reason.

"Wow it really looks nice in here," I said.

"Thank you. I want to make my man feel special."

"I feel underdressed in a tank top."

"Well… I have a tank top on too. We're almost twins... you know if I wore black jeans."

"And may I say you look great," I said grinning.

I looked her up and down and bit the bottom of my lip. She looked sexy as shit. Her tank top hugged her breast and I could see a bit a cleavage poking out. Nessie started to blush. "Here have a seat," she said. She led me to a chair. I sat down and watched her ass as she walked to the kitchen to bring the food. Her hips were swaying a bit. Her ass looked so good in the jeans she was wearing. I think she put on an extra tight pair just to make me horny. Well it worked. I had a flash of following her and tearing off those tight jeans and fucking her on the kitchen island. My dick was rock hard again. I shifted myself without her noticing. So what if she noticed. I don't have to hide that from her anymore. I guess that was a force of habit.

She came back in the living room carrying both plates and sat them on the table.

"This looks amazing Nessie."

"Thanks."

She poured two glasses of sparkling apple cider in champagne glasses and sat down beside me. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Tell me what you think and be honest or I'll read your mind," she said.

I smiled and took a bite of the steak. My God this was good. It's the best steak I've ever tasted.

"Oh my God Nessie… this is awesome."

"_Really?"_

"Yes."

She took a bite herself. Her eyes lit up as well. Her nostrils even flared and her face looked like she was having a food orgasm. I took a bite of the string beans. They too were to die for. Oh my God… my Baby can cook.

"I've never had string beans like this. Oh these are so good," I said.

"Thanks. I sautéed them in garlic and butter after they were boiled, and seasoned them with Italian seasoning and garlic salt."

"Will you show me how to make them?"

"Sure."

I enjoyed everything so much. Nessie can cook just like Esme told me the other day.

"Dinner is excellent babe."

"Thanks Jake. I'm so happy you like it."

"Oh it's more than like… I love it."

"Aw thank you. You know you don't have to smooze me over. You're getting lucky tonight regardless."

"What?"

"Well maybe not all the way… but I will definitely suck that massive piece of steak you have concealed under the table."

_Woe getting bolder each day… I like. _

"Well… I'll certainly look forward to that."

Nessie smiled devilishly. She was turning into a sexual beast. Man this is going to be really hard trying to wait an entire long, dragged out, never ending week. We continued eating. She finished everything on her plate before I did. I also had three times as much on my plate.

"Do you have any ideas about the type of food you want at the wedding? Is there anything in particular you want to eat for the bridal party?" she asked.

"I'm not that picky but Sue can help make some traditional Quileute dishes."

"Oh great. Alice was thinking about contacting her to ask her for some recipes."

"Well what do you want to eat?" I asked.

She made a weird face.

"Um… I don't know? I thought I wanted chicken… but chicken is not sounding so good to me now."

"Are you still going to ask your parents to move in with me tonight?"

"Yeah… I still plan to."

Nessie made a deep sigh. I knew this was going to be hard for her to ask. If she doesn't ask… I'll be there asking myself with my case lined up.

"So did Aunt Rosalie apologize last night? She told me that she would."

"Yea... Yeah. That was earth shattering. You must have really gotten through to her. She even _hugged_ me."

"What... Oh my God," she said smiling.

"She said that you showed her how you felt about me."

"Yeah. I kinda wasted my breath in an argument before I had the bright idea to just show her how much I loved you. I should have thought about it earlier."

"Hmm… Can you show me what you showed her?"

"Sure."

Nessie got up from her chair and sat on my lap. She touched my face and I saw flashes of her emotions for me. My heart beat sped up and I started to breathe heavy. It was amazing seeing this… feeling what she felt. I was the luckiest man in the world.

"Wow… I wish I could do the same for you… show you exactly how much I love you," I breathed.

"Jacob… I know how much you love me. I see it by the way you look at me. Your eyes are your special gift. They have special abilities. You don't need mine."

"Honey I love you so much."

"Thank you for loving me," she said as she went to kiss me. My dick instantly got hard. She chuckled as she felt it under her lap.

"I'll be kissing him later. Tell him to wait his turn," she said with a sexy grin.

"Oh now he's so anxious. He feels so left out."

Nessie stood up from my lap and sat back down straddling me. I pushed her hips closer to me so she could feel my dick.

"I wish you decided to wear a dress today."

"Why? What would you have done if I had a dress on?" she teased.

She was making me so hot teasing me like this. I ran my hands up her back under her tank top and Ness slightly shivered.

"Hmmm… I think my fingers would have been already inside you if you did."

"Oh… Well I guess my pussy is not so lucky tonight then."

I gulped. That was the first time I ever heard her say that word. It was sexier than hearing her curse last night. "You're starting to get a dirty mouth Ness. You're going to need to be punished for the mouth of yours." She stuck her tongue in my mouth and kissed me real hard. I moaned in her mouth. Shit. Her family could be home at any minute. I wanted to take her so bad. Does she even know what she's doing to me? She let my mouth go and moaned.

"Punish me Jake."

"Baby I wish I could… but look where we are."

She was breathing hard and looked up glancing around the room. Her facial expression turned frustrated. "Oh… You're right. Damnit! I wanna feel your tongue on my body so bad." She grabbed my hand and stuck my index finger in her mouth. It made my dick jump. "I also wanna feel your fingers inside me Jacob," she moaned. The way she said my name made me wanna run with her into the woods and fuck her senseless. She was treading on dangerous ground. "Baby… your family will be here soon," I breathed. I could just imagine Emmett walking in with me having her pinned up to the wall with half of our clothes on. Not a good sight. She slid her hand down to the crotch of my jeans and squeezed my dick.

"Ahh," I moaned.

"I love hearing you moan. It makes me so wet Jake."

Fuck I have to stop her soon. I don't have a change of clothes here if I come in my jeans. Nessie moved her hand away from my dick and started grinding herself on me. I grabbed her ass and pressed her closer to me. Shit what was I doing? If we kept this up I would definitely come. The smell of her juices became more apparent. Her panties were most likely soaked. I let a few more moans escape my mouth. I was trying to be silent. I didn't want to rally her up any more than she was. Especially because I was going to ask her to stop within the next few seconds. Well not this second… or that one. Damn not that one either. Fuck Ness. "Renesmee Baby. Stop before I come… please." From the sounds of her moans and her rhythm it didn't look like she was going to listen to me. I should be use to this by now… she nearly raped me last night. I stood up from the chair and she slid down my body. She was out of breath and looked up at me.

"I would be so embarrassed if your family came in and I smelled like come… You have to understand."

"I'm sorry Jacob… I don't know what came over me? I'm extremely horny... like _really really_ horny."

I sighed. "Well I'll help you with that problem later tonight ok."

Nessie started smiling.

"Ok later tonight then. I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"You don't have to hold me to anything. Why would I not want to please you?"

I kissed her on her forehead.

"You know you should go change your panties real quick." I inhaled and smiled. Her pussy smelled so good. I could just imagine how wet it was. I also didn't want her family to walk in being able to smell her arousal. I didn't want to be blamed for things having their minds assume the worst. "Oh… Yeah," she said. Nessie dashed up the stairs and returned in a few seconds. She also changed her jeans… but they were the same dark blue color.

"Hey do you want to take some food to your house?" she asked.

"You have some left over?"

"Sure I do. I'll fix you and Billy some."

"Oh Billy will love this."

Nessie cleared the table and I followed her in the kitchen. She dropped the dishes in the sink when I kissed her on the back of her neck. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and continued kissing her neck. I heard a Porsche Turbo engine turn on the path to her house. _Perfect timing_.

"Aunt Alice is coming," she breathed.

"Nice to know," I said as I started caressing her breast.

I was going to tease her until the last minute. The car still had to reach the house. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea since she just changed her panties. She spun around and faced me with her hand weakly extended to push me back. I bent down to kiss her and she let her hand drop to her side. I lifted her and placed her on the edge of the sink.

"_Make love to me tonight,"_ she projected.

"_I want too. I really do... but I think we should wait." _

I took my index finger and caressed her cheek. Then I gently took her face and softly kissed her. "We should stop now," she whispered. Nessie looked down at my jeans. I guess she was anticipating later tonight when I plan to punish her. "You're right," I admitted. She slid down from the sink and finished rinsing off the dish and placed it in the dishwasher. Nessie quickly put the leftovers in two separate containers so I could take them home. Alice and Jasper came in the house with their arms filled with a whole lotta bags of material.

"Whoa… did you buy the store?" I asked.

"No Jacob... I just bought enough to make Renesmee's dresses so she can try them on," Alice said.

"_Them?_" I said confused.

"She's making eight dresses for me to try on," Nessie explained.

I probably looked puzzled. I never heard of anyone making eight dresses just to pick out one. She could have gone David's Bridal or something. It wouldn't take them that long to run to Olympia. Well maybe sewing all of those dresses is not that hard for Shortie to do.

"Hey guys, how are you?"Jasper asked.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

Jasper and Alice disappeared with the bags in split second than reappeared within seconds.

"Got that out of the way," Alice said. "I would like to measure you tonight to make sure I have the correct measurements."

"Ok," Nessie said.

Emmett and Fred walked in from the back yard.

"Hey love birds," Emmett called out.

I nodded my head towards him.

"Hey guys," Nessie said.

"Jacob… this is Fred," Emmett said.

"Hi nice to meet you Fred," I said as I extended my hand for him to shake.

"You too."

He wasn't that tall. I guess you can say he was a pretty boy. I didn't trust him at all. Who cares that the family is walking around with smiles 'cause they have a new member of their coven.

"You want to go to the game room and hang out?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Renesmee… would you mind if I measured you now?" Alice asked.

"Go ahead… we're gonna do some male bonding," Jasper said.

"Come now Renesmee… we still have a lot to discuss about the wedding," Alice said gleaming.

"Oh... Ok," she said sounding like her thoughts were elsewhere.

Nessie and Alice blurred upstairs. I walked down to the game room with Emmett and Jasper who I trust with my life, and a red eyed stranger that eyes are alert and awake while my precious Nessie sleeps. I'm not having it. Just a few weeks ago he was probably draining some poor resident for their blood. I understand how Esme wants everyone to feel like they have a home... but who's thinking here?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all took a seat. I sat on the sofa next to Emmett while Jasper and Fred sat in separate chairs.

"So where are you from?" I asked Fred.

"I'm from Seattle."

"Oh."

I didn't know if it were appropriate to ask if he's still in touch with his family… being that he's a vampire and all. He looked a bit nervous. But then his facial expression eased up. I didn't know if Jasper had anything to do with that?

"So I guess I should say congratulations… You're getting married in a week," he said.

"Aw thanks Man. I can't wait. Nessie and I are really excited about it."

"Renesmee is really cool," he said with a smile.

I know my girl is great but why the fuck he's smiling thinking about her. Stop it… I'm just being stupid and searching for shit to pick at. Who can't smile when they speak of Nessie. But if that grin last for more than a three seconds… this room is gonna get pretty ugly.

"Fred and I played so many people last night in Halo," Emmett said. "We pissed off a few cities."

"Why don't you play with someone who's your equal… ya know with your vampire reflexes?" I suggested.

Emmett chuckled.

"We tried to play vamp on vamp. Not that much fun. No one gets any points."

"I'm surprised you never entered in a tournament just for the fun of it," I said.

Emmett's eyes brightened. "Good freakin' idea Bro."

Oh what have I started? Jasper just slowly shook his head. I heard Alice voice saying "What's wrong?" It caught my attention. She sounded so concerned and I knew she had to be talking to Nessie. I concentrated on listening just to see if something was wrong with her.

"Jacob and I talked about having children last night, and I just got emotional because he was so excited about it. I'm not positive if I'm capable of giving him a baby."

"Oh," Alice said.

Then I heard Nessie start to cry and my heart sunk. My initial reaction was to go upstairs and comfort her. Jasper gave me a look as if to say to leave the girls by themselves. It was hard to do. But I guess Alice could comfort her. I looked around the room nervously. We were all family in this room except for one shifty blonde in the corner. He looked a bit embarrassed that he could hear their conversation. Emmett boasted. "Let's play Halo against some unsuspecting losers!" I guess he was trying to break away from the uncomfortable vibe that was in the room due to our accelerated hearing. "Yeah let's see who's online," Jasper said. I felt my worry ease automatically. I knew it was Jasper doing his emotional control act. I sighed. There was nothing I could do. Even though I knew I should be worried about the love of my like crying upstairs… I felt nothing but contentment because Alice was with her. Thanks Jazz. I tried to tune in on their conversation. Emmett turned up the TV volume as he turned on the game. I knew what he was doing. My hearing is not as good as theirs. It would be harder for me to hear now. I guess it would be best that way. But I still could hear them faintly.

"Trust me Renesmee. I'm pretty sure you can conceive. You're half human. You have a period… you can grow. All of the things required to have a baby. Jacob is human to… Well sort of. But you know that they can reproduce. If anything, your baby will have more of your vampire genes or not. If it has more…"

"If it has more it would half way kill me being born."

"Nonsense. You're capable of healing," Alice said sternly.

"Not as fast as you," Nessie said. She sounded really sad.

"Trust me. You have so many family members willing to pull out one of their teeth to help you have a safer c-section if it came down to that."

"What?"

"Me being one of them; I could always put a fake tooth in. I would just have to attack from one side of my mouth. I could get use to that."

I heard Nessie laugh. That's a good sign. Emmett found a few victims to play us on line and we all put the head sets on. I couldn't hear anything else from upstairs. I know that she's in good hands with Alice. Man she's really tore up about this baby thing. I don't think she's talked to Carlisle yet. If she did she would have more of an optimistic outlook on the entire thing. Carlisle believes that we are capable of having kids from the test that he's done on us over the years.

After we killed a team in Texas, Fred told us his life story so that I could hear. He seemed nice, but I wasn't going to let my guard down anytime soon. He told me how he was a computer programmer and how he loved cars. That caught my interest because no one besides Emmett loved cars more than me. He had an extensive knowledge on sports cars. It was a bit impressive. He got excited when I told him that I had a H2. He also told me about how he was changed and didn't want to go through with the newborns army plans… and how he waited for Bree and some guy named Diego to flee with him. I already knew Bree's fate. I guess since he never bumped into this dude named Diego… he was dead too. I felt kinda bad for him. It wasn't his choice to be a vampire… he wasn't even dying and needed his life saved like some of the Cullen's. In a way he was a victim in all of this.

Emmett tried to break the tension of the story by making jokes about me getting married. He claimed that I would be Nessie's slave since I was so wrapped around her finger all of her life. "Get out the ball and chain. You won't be able to do anything anymore... Not even have your own space. That's why we hang down here in the Man Cave. Have you seen our bedroom? It's pale pink. Do you think I wanted a pale pink bedroom… Hell no!" Emmett stated.

I knew he was going on like this because his wife wasn't here. I don't think he's that stupid. As bitchy as Blondie can be... I can just imagine her snapping his dick off.

"It's all about them… To keep them happy," he added.

Jasper was silent. He was smart. His wife was upstairs within hearing distance.

"Do you believe that I have a chandelier over my bed! I feel like Elton John every time I go in my room."

I started to laugh. "Well I would be her slave any day." Just then Edward walked in the room. He cleared his throat and had an uncomfortable look to him. I guess he heard my comment.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Hey what's up Bro," Emmett called out.

"Where did you run off to?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I ran to San Francisco to site see. We also bought Nessie a few things."

It probably only takes them about an hour or less to run all the way down there from Washington, especially if he carries Bella since he's twice as fast as her.

"Has Renesmee tried on any of the dresses yet? It sounds like Alice has completed one already," Edward asked.

"No the Wonder Twin didn't try any on yet. This is the first one Alice has finished," Emmett said.

"Oh."

"Wait a minute… you bought chocolate!" I heard Nessie yell from upstairs. She must have been talking to Bella.

"Yeah. Your father and I ran to San Francisco. They have so many chocolate shops. We had to get you something."

"Thank you… Wow that was quick."

"Your father carried me on his back to not slow us down."

"Thank you dad! You should come see the dress too."

Edward left the room in a blur.

"You're one week away from the shackles," Emmett said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Are you getting nervous about the wedding?" Jasper asked.

"Well you should know?" I said.

Jasper smirked.

"No… No I'm not nervous about the wedding or the marriage. I've been waiting for this moment forever."

"That's good." Jasper said. "The only thing you need to worry about is my wife trying to take over everything. I hope Renesmee has the guts to put her foot down and you as well. I'm pretty sure you want your native traditions incorporated."

"Yes. Nessie has discussed that with Alice. And Alice is working with Sue to make traditional food."

"You know you're the first shape shifter I've ever meet," Fred said.

"So what do you think?" I tried my best not to sound sarcastic.

"I'm still amazed that there are werewolves and witches. I'm trying to get use to this supernatural world."

"So do you still thirst for human blood?" I asked.

"Well yeah… but I'm never thirsty having so much blood around from the blood bank. You have nothing to worry about. Ya know… if you're worrying about Renesmee."

So he says… I would still feel comfortable if he only drank _animal_ blood. He does seem cool though.

Alice said my name which caught my attention. "… can not see any of these dresses!"

What did Nessie want to show me the dress?

"Well I guess I'll take it off now?" Nessie said.

"No wait… I want to see the dress," Emmett said.

"Ok well hurry up," Alice said.

Emmett stood up and blurred out of the room. I glanced at Jasper and Fred. Jasper looked like he wasn't getting up.

"I'll see her dress on the day she gets married," Jasper said. "Emmett takes every opportunity to tease her. Just give it a second."

I strained to make sure that I could hear better.

"Eehh you look… ok. You remind me of cotton candy," Emmett said. Then he started cracking up.

"See what I mean," Jasper said.

"I'm just messin' with you. You look amazing. I really like it. Jacob would lose his breath if he saw you. Do you mind if I take a picture of you with my cell phone for myself?"

"Nooo. So you can show Jacob!" Alice yelled.

I started to laugh. I could just imagine their faces. Fred started chuckling too.

"Emmett's a dead man," Jasper said softly.

"So help you Emmett, don't play with me," Alice said raising her voice.

I think Jasper is right. I heard Emmett back down. "Let me get out of here before Alice tears my arm off," Emmett said.

He sounded like he was serious. I've never saw a vampire reattach their limbs, but I know it heals perfectly if they try.

Emmett appeared at the door. He looked shook like Alice threatened his life… And she's such a small thing compared to Emmett. But don't let her size fool you. She can kick major ass; especially since she can sense her opponent's moves.

"Is it safe for me to take the dress off now?" Nessie said louder so everyone would know that she was talking to us.

"Yes it's safe," Jasper said.

"You may have to calm your wife's nerves down, cause she is _trippin_'," Emmett said as he took a seat.

"Really!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Just kidding," Emmett said.

We started talking about a safe subject that the women upstairs wouldn't pay much attention to. Well Nessie probably would since she loved cars so much. Emmett wanted Alice off his heels and didn't want to give her any excuse to come down stairs. In the mist of arguing about the best classic muscle cars I heard Nessie come down the stairs.

"I'm going to get some milk for Jacob and I… and give some chocolate," Nessie said.

"Ok Dear... I'll be on the porch," Edward said.

Nessie showed up at the door a few seconds later with two glasses of milk in her hands with a bag tucked under her arm.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Nessie, I heard that dress was beautiful. I'll wait to see the one you finally pick," Jasper said.

I smiled at her. I tried my best not to look so worried. She walked over to me and sat beside me. She placed the glasses of milk in front of us on the coffee table.

"I brought you a glass of milk and decided to share my chocolate with you."

"Oh thanks."

She pulled out one of the boxes of chocolate and dangled it in her fingers.

"You know I have to be madly in love with you to give you this _entire_ box."

"I was hoping you were madly in love with me."

"Hmm… Just so happens that I am."

She handed me the box and kissed me on my cheek. . "_Don't worry Jake… I'm fine,_" she projected.

"Thanks." I sadly smirked briefly as I thought of what she was going through. Then I felt Jasper's influence take over me again.

"You're welcome. My parents went to San Francisco today and picked them up for me."

I opened the box and she smiled and inhaled. She almost had an orgasmic look to her. I need to use these in the bedroom.

"Wow that smells good, can I have one?" she asked.

"Sure."

"You are whipped. She has her own box for herself," Emmett said playfully.

I paid him no mind. "Which one do you want?" I asked. Nessie grabbed the map of the chocolates and turned it right side up. Then she gave me the map. "You pick one out for me. I wanna see how well you know me." I looked at the map. I was trying to see if it had strawberry cream. I found it on the map and picked a piece out for her.

"Here I trust this is your favorite," I said confidently. I placed it in front of her face. "Strawberry cream," she said in a low voice. "You picked the right one."

I popped it in her mouth and she smiled at me.

"Aw how cute," Emmett said.

Nessie turned to face him and Fred. Fred had an uncomfortable look but then gently smiled. She squinted her eyes at Emmett.

"Jacob I'll be ready to go with you soon. I just have to talk to my dad. I'll be on the back porch."

"Ok."

She touched my face. _"I'm going to ask him if I can stay with you. Wish me luck,"_ she projected. I kissed her softly… longer than usually when in front of her family. I wanted to comfort her as much as I could in those few seconds. She went upstairs with her milk and box of chocolates. I hope he agrees or this is going to be a long night. I can almost imagine the argument with him trying to stop me from taking her.

I wasn't really fully engaged in the conversation because I was trying my best to hear. I should have known they would be reading each other's minds so that their conversation could be private. I gave up on figuring out the second that Edward was going to freak out. I'm pretty sure either one of them would come get me to finish this. After a few minutes I heard something faintly.

"Now go and break my heart and go to Jacob's house," Edward said.

"Dad," Nessie said.

What… Edward agreed to have her to come with me or live with me? I heard Nessie come back in the kitchen. She was fumbling around doing something. I heard plastic rustling, then I heard her coming this way.

"Jacob… Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah… I'm ready."

I stood up and bumped fist with Jasper and Emmett.

"I was nice to meet you," I said to Fred. I shook his hand. He hasn't earned a fist bump.

"You too Jacob," Fred said smiling.

"See you guys later, I said.

"Later Bro," Emmett called out.

We walked in the living room. Nessie's heart was beating really fast. She touched my hand. _ "My dad said that I can live with you until we get married,"_ she projected. She went to the closet to get her purse. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"So you phased to get here right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said a bit puzzled.

"Let's take my car back to your house."

"Ok that's fine with me."

We walked to the garage and she pressed the car alarm on her mustang. I got in the passenger seat and shifted the seat all the way back. This car is really too small for me. I felt cramped but I didn't want to complain. Nessie was moving in. I didn't bother to ask why she wasn't taking anything. I felt like we were on a spy mission.

"I'm sorry about the leg room," she said.

"Why didn't you ask for a truck?" I asked as I struggled to get comfortable.

"I didn't even ask for _this_ car. But I really love it."

Jasper gave her this car one day with a bow on it with her name. She only mentioned that she liked the new model during a commercial. "You seem to be in a rush to get out of here?" I asked. If her father agreed, why is she such in a hurry to get outta dodge? Nessie started the car and put her finger in front of her lips for me to be quiet. Then she drove off. When we got to the main road she exhaled. She still didn't speak until we were far enough so no one would hear. When we were far enough she turned to me.

"My dad said that I could spend the night. He still has to talk to my mother. I just wanted to leave just in case they changed their mind. I'll call my mother later to see how she feels about it. If she sounds cool, I'll go back and pack a few clothes."

"What did you say for him to let you go?"

"I told him how… my period was coming on in a few days and that it would probably be awkward to stay with Leah and Ahote."

"So you're really living with us now?"

"Hopefully."

"This is great. I mean Fred seems to be a cool dude… but I still feel more comfortable if you slept under my roof."

She awkwardly reached in the back seat for something. She almost looked double jointed. (I can use that to my advantage.)

"What are you trying to get?" I asked.

"The chocolate," she said urgently.

"I'll get it for you."

I reached back and handed her the box. She took the lid off and placed it in my lap so it would be easier for her to get the candy. I looked down at my lap and thought of the SNL skit a _Dick in a Box_ with Justin Timberlake and quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about a classic Saturday Night Live skit with Justin Timberlake."

"Ok?" she said like she had no clue.

She took a piece of candy from the box. I imagined a hole in the box. I'm really sick. I blame it on Jared and Embry.

"Step one," I muttered.

"What?"

I chuckled again. She rolled her eyes at me. We reached my house shortly. She ate so much candy I swore she was going to get sick. She pulled aside my truck in front of the house. Billy was home with Quil.

"We're home," she said.

I smiled. That sounded good to hear.

"Yes… Home... If Bella doesn't freak out," I said.

Even if she did… I could convince her to let Nessie stay. I put the lid on the box of chocolate and we got out of the car. I had to struggle a little to get out.

"Who told you to grow so tall?" she teased.

"Who told you to like miniature cars?"

I grabbed the bag with the food and shut the door. Quil opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he said glowering at Nessie.

"What's up Quil?" she said

"Wow your dad let you stay here. What magical powers do you have that you're keeping from us? Do you know tomorrow's lottery number?"

He moved aside so we could come in. Billy was smirking in his chair.

"My father called?" she asked.

"Yes… I told him that you were more than welcome to stay here. He explained that he's ok with it... you know with Leah having company and all," Billy said.

Nessie looked like she was far away thinking about something.

"You want some pizza?" Billy asked.

"Sure," I said.

"No thanks… I just ate a lot of chocolate. I don't want to make myself sick."

I went to the kitchen to wash my hands. She followed me and placed the tupperware on the counter. She was looking around the kitchen like she was nesting.

"Billy if you're not full, you have to try some of the food Nessie cooked for me."

"Sure… I'll try some," he said.

I took some out and placed it in the microwave. She crinkled her nose.

"No that will dry it out. Can you place the steak in the toaster oven," she said.

"Ok Dear," I said playfully.

I took the steak off of the plate and placed the plate back in the microware and placed the steak in the toaster oven. She went to go sit down on the sofa next to Quil. Quil took another slice of pizza from the coffee table.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Quil asked.

"I'm sure."

"You sure are packed light don't you think," he said.

"I'll get some clothes later."

"You can sleep in one of my T-shirts if you don't feel like going back tonight," I called out from the kitchen.

"I don't mind going back," she said.

It didn't take long for the steak to heat up in the toaster oven. I warmed the plate in the microwave then placed the steak on the plate. I carried the plate out and placed it on Billy's TV tray.

"Oh that smells good," Billy said.

"Yeah can I taste?" Quil asked.

"I brought over two forks…I knew you couldn't resist," I said to Quil.

Billy started cutting the steak and took a bite.

"Nessie this is delicious!" Billy said excited.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Quil took his fork and also took a piece of steak.

"Yeah this is great!"

"Thank you Quil."

"You know when I said that I'll do most of the cooking… please be my guest and cook as much as you want," Billy said.

"Ok," she said laughing.

They both tasted the string beans and potatoes and had smiles on their faces. My future wife can cook. Nessie got up from the sofa and told me that she was going to call her mom. Hopefully Bella is ok with this. Nessie went outside and closed the door. Was she crazy… she only had a jean jacket on.

"Hi Renesmee," Bella said in a normal tone.

"Hi Mom... how are you doing? I mean are you Ok with this? I'm just moving in a few days early."

I couldn't help but hear their conversation. She was right outside the door. Only my father couldn't hear because his senses aren't as good as Quil and mine… or any pack member. Quil looked at me nervously.

"I'm fine with it. I just don't know why you got out of dodge so fast?" Bella asked.

Nessie chuckled.

"I was scared that you would say no or Dad changing his mind," she admitted.

"Oh Renesmee. I understand that you want to be independent, and we know how much you love Jacob. I trust him with your safety and don't want you to feel constricted. You're a grown woman now. Unfortunately, we have to adjust to that. It's not easy because you're our baby."

"Aw Mom."

"Well you are."

"I'm coming back to get some clothes in a few minutes."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. The dresses are beautiful. Alice made the rest of them. It's going to be a hard choice."

"I can't wait to try them all on."

"You're going to be a beautiful bride no matter your choice."

"Thanks Mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And tell dad I love him… ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

Quil looked at me shocked. I was smiling ear to ear. I heard her phone ring. It was Leah. I gave Nessie her privacy and tried my best to not pay attention to her conversation. I took her box of chocolate upstairs to save it from Quil. I came back down stairs and shoved a piece a pizza in my mouth. I was hungry even though I ate a few hours ago. Nessie walked back in the house. I was eating my second slice of pizza. She narrowed her eyes at me. What did I do? She started looking around for something.

"Hey… where's my box of chocolate?" she asked.

"Oh I put it in my room. I'll get it for you."

I went in my room to get the chocolate. I paused when I looked at my bed. This is where the magic happens. I was so happy that Nessie was going to be with me. Are the condoms Nessie bought still here? I bent down to look under the bed. They were scattered on the floor. I picked them up and put them in the night stand. When I came back downstairs Quil's eyes lit up like he wanted some.

"You can have some if you want," she told him.

"Oh thanks Nessie."

"I handed him the box and he took three pieces out. He closed the lid and handed Nessie the box.

"Jacob… I'll be back. I'm going to pick up a few things."

"You want me to go back with you?" I mumbled. I still had food in my mouth.

"No that's ok. Aunt Alice is going to come back with me so she can quickly measure Leah."

"Hmm."

I was worried about her. I don't like her traveling alone; especially at night. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Eehh... I would feel much better if Alice went with you."

"Alice is at home."

"Humor me please. I have flash backs of the day you were almost attacked by that vampire earlier this year."

Nessie walked outside to the porch and I followed her. She was starting to frustrate me.

"Either I'm coming with you or you will ask someone to meet you here. Which one is it?"

She huffed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed someone.

"Aunt Alice can you meet me at Jacob's ASAP. He won't let me drive back to the house by myself. He's a little paranoid about me running into something."

"Sure Renesmee. May I suggest that you don't tease him when it comes to that. He did have to kill someone to prevent you from being bit. You need to put yourself in his shoes," Alice stated.

"Ok."

"Give me a few seconds ok."

"Ok… bye."

Good advice. I hope she continues to take it. She is one of the most stubborn people I know. If I have gray hair… it's because of her.

"Aunt Alice will be here shortly. I'm sorry for upsetting you. But it just frustrates me that I can't do simple things that a normal 18 year old can do. Like drive my car a few miles at night time."

"Renesmee… this is not a normal world. Can you really blame me for worrying about your safety? I have to take every precaution to make sure you're safe."

"Yeah Ness, give Jake a break. He's only worried about you," Quil said.

"Ok," she said.

Nessie looked defeated and said bye to Billy and Quil. I followed behind her to her car and gave her a hug. She inhaled.

"Make sure you get your jacket. Do you want to hold my hoddie?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just put the heat on in the car."

"Wait right here."

"But Jake..."

I went into the house and got my grey hoddie from the closet. It's way too big for her but it will keep her warm. I walked back outside.

"You'll catch a cold. Just humor me ok," I said sounding parental.

I put the hoddie over her head and she stuck her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you."

"Now isn't that much better?"

"Yes," she said regretfully.

She inhaled my hoddie. I guess my cologne was on it. She knew I was right. She's so stubborn. I don't know why she fights me tooth and nail about the simplest things. Maybe she's trying to gain some independence from me being her care giver like I was for so many years? I used to change her diapers, feed her and dress her. Now I'm going to be her husband. I guess that might be a hard transition. But when I'm right I'm right. She could get sick running around here with no coat on when it's cold.

She looked so cute swimming in my hoddie. It almost looked like a dress it was so long on her. I leaned down to kiss her. "Umm your lips taste so good. You still have sugar on them," I said. She chuckled and bit the bottom of her lip. She has no idea of how that turns me on.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight," I said.

"You know it would be the first night that I officially live with you."

"We may have to celebrate the occasion."

I smirked thinking of all of the things I wanted to do to her. I hope she doesn't take long. If Billy is staying home tonight, I'll just rent a hotel room in Port Angeles.

"Hmm… Sounds good to me," she said smiling.

Nessie got into the car and started the engine.

"Did you have to step on the fuel to start the car?" I asked.

"Sorry… just use to it. I love the sound that it makes."

I smiled and shook my head. Then Alice blurred beside me.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hey Alice."

"I guess I can go now since my body guard is here."

Alice gave Nessie a threaten look. I leaned over and stuck my head through the window and kissed her once more. "Please don't do that to me," I said softly. "Read my mind if you think I'm over reacting." I touched her face as I kissed her again. I thought of how I felt when the vampire charged at her. Her heart beat sped up and she let go of me. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I promise I'll be more careful." Alice blurred to the other side of the car and got in.

"I love you," she said with more passion in her voice.

"I love you too Nessie. Please texed me when you get there ok."

"Ok."

Nessie smiled at me and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Quil and I went upstairs. I had to swap the beds so that the springs wouldn't poke Nessie and I tonight. I'll try to get a new bed soon. Hopefully this isn't a daily thing with her destroying it. Quil looked at the bed with his eyebrow arched eyeing the damage.

"What did you do to her?" he asked. "It looks like an animal attacked your mattress man."

"Um... That happened when I was eating her out."

"Daammm Jake."

"Just let it go man."

"Whatever you say Bro. You got guts… you better be careful. Edward can read your mind."

Quil waved his fingers towards my head and started making eerie noises.

"I don't think about that stuff when I'm around him. I've actually gotten good at it; surprised myself even. Like the first night we spent together near the lake… I was talking to Edward on the porch waiting for her to get ready to come back here the night we got engaged… and it never crossed my mind," I stated.

"Man you're living dangerously. So did ya… ya know?" he said grinning ear to ear.

"No… she wants to. But I'm trying to hold out until we get married."

"How noble of you. But if Edward couldn't read your mind at all… would you still be singing the same song?"

"Maybe? I've waited this long being a virgin."

Quil rolled his eyes and sighed. Trust me I know I'm about to explode. I wanna make love to Nessie too… but it would be cool if we could wait until we were married. It's not like I have to wait forever. It's just a few days... _long as days._ But our wedding day will be here in no time.

After I switched the beds Quil and I hung out in the den to play Madden. I guess he was in the mood of getting another ass kicking.

"Hey… so whatcha gonna do tonight?" Quil asked as he was picking his team.

"Um… I don't know. I was thinking about renting a hotel room somewhere and pampering her."

"That sounds cool."

"At first I was going to ask you if Billy could stay with you… but I didn't want to put him through that trouble."

Quil laughed.

"Think of the extra charges you will get if you trash their room."

I chuckled thinking of the possible damage she could do when I make her come.

"And what if she leaves imprints of her hands everywhere? Look what happened to your _mattress_. You're trying to keep vampires a secret right. How will you explain the damage?"

"Hmm… You're kinda right."

"I'm pretty sure your honeymoon suite will be private... but a Seattle or Port Angeles hotel room?"

I sighed.

"You may be right. But I can be romantic without incorporating _sex. _I can pamper her by feeding her and giving her massages in a fancy suite."

"Ok Don Won."

"Hey pause the game will ya."

"Sure."

I took out my phone and looked up a hotel. I wanted to find a nice one. I memorized the number and called it. They had a suite available. I gave them my credit card information. I told them that I was getting married in a few days and wanted to make this night romantic. I asked them if they could sprinkle rose petals on the bed. They said that they could. That made me happy. They told me that the room would be charged to my card even if I didn't check in. I didn't mind. At least I would have it reserved as a backup.

We played for a little while longer. After Quil left I packed a small bag for the hotel and took a quick shower. I heard a mustang coming up the road while I was drying off... I suspected that it was Nessie. I put some clothes on and walked down stairs. Billy was already asleep snoring in his room. I heard Nessie and Alice at the door. Alice was asking her if she had keys. Damn… I have to give her some keys tomorrow. It's odd that she never had the keys to my house. Though if she really wanted to get in she could just go through a window on the second floor. Wow… that just gave me a flash back of Bella. I deeply sighed and opened the door.

"Hi Jacob," Alice chimed.

"Hey Shortie."

I looked at Nessie strangely because she looked beat. What was wrong with her?

"_Hey_ Nessie. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh… The human side of her is just tired," Alice said.

"Oh ok," I said unsure.

How tired could she be? She only had a few bags. What were they doing in the last few hours? I picked up the bags in put them inside the house near the door.

"I'm going over Leah's to measure her for her dress. Then I'm heading home," Alice said.

I looked at her like she was crazy and frowned at her. I didn't like the fact that Alice was traveling by herself. Yes I knew she was a vampire, but they're other things out here that could harm her. Like other vampires, even though she has kick ass fighting skills. I still worry about her. She's like a sister to me... a cold dead sister. "I can take care of myself thank you very much," she said trying to hide the snip in her tone. I backed off. "Well since I'm leaving Leah's and her boyfriend will be there. It would be suspicious if I left all by myself when I live nowhere near here. I'll call Jasper to meet me. Will that make you happy?" she said sarcastically.

"You can take my car," Nessie suggested.

"No… that would just slow me down."

She reached for her cell phone and called Jasper. I was happy that she called her husband. He's the best fighter out of Nessie's family. I feel better now that she won't be alone.

"Will you meet me at Leah's in five minutes? Thanks Jazz." Alice glared at me. _"Is everyone happy now?" _

"Yes I'm happy now. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I can't be concerned about you Alice."

"Chivalry is not dead with this one," she said in her weird bell like voice.

Alice kissed both of our cheeks in a quick blur and disappeared into the night. Nessie slowly came inside the house. She looked like she was dragging her feet. Man she looked tired. My poor Baby.

"Honey you look tired," I said softly.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just want to go to sleep. I hope you don't mind? _Some official first night."_

"No Baby… Just go to sleep."

I don't mind if I have to postpone my plans for tonight. I'll just do something special for her later. I picked up her bags and followed her up to the bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and took off her top and jeans. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I dropped the suitcases to the floor. Nessie has a sexy red pair of underwear with a bra that made her breast spill out. She looked like a Victoria's Secret ad. I instantly got hard.

"Wow you look… amazing," I said flabbergasted.

She gently smiled.

"Aunt Alice bought me some underwear from Victoria Secrets; two weeks' worth."

"Thank you Alice."

I think I love Alice a little bit more. I walked towards her and embraced her rubbing her back. She didn't raise her arms to hug me back. She was motionless. Did she fall asleep? I leaned away and she raised her head. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Jake. I want you… but I also want a mattress right now."

"Oh... Ok."

Nessie walked over to the bed and lay on top of the covers. Wow she's really tired. I walked over to turn out the light. I didn't want her to get chilly by not having the covers on her. I pulled the covers back on one side of the bed and walked over to her. I gently picked her up and walked over to the other side to put the covers over her. She mumbled something. I didn't really understand. Then she clearly said, "I love you." I bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "I love you too."

I called the hotel and told him that my fiancé wasn't feeling well and that were not going to make it. I took all off my clothes and got in the bed. A few hours later I woke up because I heard Nessie mumbling softly. Was she talking in her sleep? This is new. Then all of a sudden she sat up and screamed. It scared me half to death. Then she screamed "Stop Fred No!" Her eyes were still closed. She was having a nightmare. I called her name over and over to make her open her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and she looked lost. She was squinting her eyes and wouldn't look at me directly… like she was dazed. Billy must have heard her scream. He got on the intercom and asked what happened. He sounded really scared. I would expect him to be. Nessie screamed like someone was killing her.

"She had a night mare," I told Billy over the intercom. "Renesmee!" I yelled. I wanted to snap her out of it. I grabbed her shoulders. She finally turned to look at me and exhaled.

"Honey, are you ok?" I asked franticly.

"Jacob," she cried out.

She was still trembling as I held her in my arms. She started crying in my chest. "It's ok Baby… You're ok." I had no clue of what to do next. She was shaking like she was cold, but I assumed her dream scared the shit out of her. Then she pushed herself off of me and ran to the bathroom in my bedroom. I was right behind her and held her hair out of the way as she puked. I helped her stand up and propped her on the sink counter. Then I got a cool wash cloth and wiped her forehead and neck.

"My God you scared me. Do you still feel like you have to throw up?"

"I don't think so?"

I poured a small cup of mouthwash and handed it to her. My hand was shaking because I was a nervous wreck. Nessie swished it in her mouth and leaned over and spit it out in the sink.

"That was the strangest dream I ever had," she said nervously.

"Were… did you dream about _Fred_? You screamed out _Fred stop no_. Do I need to kill somebody?"

She jumped startled.

"No… It was just a stupid dream."

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the dream?" I said through my teeth.

She didn't say anything. I figured I should calm my voice if I wanted her to open up. It was hard to do because all I could think about was killing Fred… and I didn't know why.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. You know that right," I said in a soothing tone bending down to face her.

"Yes I know," she said with her voice trembling.

I was looking at her waiting for some type of answer. Some reason of why she woke up terrified screaming Fred's name.

"I just dreamed that he… kissed me by using his ability on me. And you were stuck behind a glass wall not able to help me."

More tears started to fall down her cheeks. My God… did Fred try to kiss her. Is that why she had the nightmare? "Has he tried to kiss you!" I yelled angrily. My arms started to vibrate. I felt like I was going to phase. I tried to calm myself down... but it wasn't really working. "No... No… he hasn't done anything," she said quickly. Nessie put her hand on my forearm. I continued shaking and backed away from her. "Jacob… as I said... It was a _stupid _dream. Please calm down."

She started sobbing. I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply. My entire body was vibrating now. I backed farther into the corner. If I felt like I was about to lose it... I would have to run away from her so I wouldn't hurt her by accident. Jake calm down... tend to Nessie she's crying. Calm down, I thought to myself. My trembling slowed down. After taking a few more deep breaths, I opened my eyes and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly for a few seconds not saying a word. I let her go and held her head up to face me.

"Have you heard him think anything inappropriate?" I said trying to not sound angry. I wiped the tears from her face with my thumbs. She still looked scared and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I heard him think that I was pretty. It was just an innocent complement."

"Innocent?" I questioned.

"Yes."

Nessie wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

"Jacob."

"Yes."

"You want to know why I was so tired tonight?"

I pulled away from her and looked confused. There was a reason she was tired that she didn't tell me?

"I was practicing my abilities with Fred trying to learn how to block his powers."

"Nessie… why would you do that? Are you hurt!"

"No... No I'm fine. It just took a lot out of me. I did it because I want to become stronger at it… so I could protect _you_."

"_What?"_

"I don't want to see you or the pack helpless against vampires who have that ability. My mom is not going to be with us all of the time."

"Tell me the truth… were you hurt?" I said through my teeth.

"Well… it did hurt. But I got better at it. And it made me feel really weak and nauseous. Aunt Alice doesn't even know it made me nauseous. But everyone knows that… I passed out."

"You what!"

"I was only unconscious for around six seconds," she said quickly as if that made things better.

"Renesmee Cullen what is wrong with you! I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that again!" I yelled.

Nessie shuttered from my tone. I couldn't apologize at the moment because I was so mad... but it looked like I scared her. New tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have to learn how to get better somehow!" she cried out. "Would you still mind if it was _Zafrina_ helping me?"

I spoke through my teeth, "I know for a fact that she wouldn't use her powers to take advantage of you. Apparently some parts of you fear that Fred is capable of…"

"No Jacob… it was just a stupid dream," she cried out.

"A dream that woke you up from your sleep screaming like someone was trying to _kill_ you."

I closed my eyes and cupped my forehead with my hands. I was getting dizzy. Nessie extended her hand towards me and I took a step back. Please apologize to her… she looks terrified I thought. I was trying to calm down and approach this rationally. I opened my eyes and let my head go. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you Nessie." I stepped towards her and hugged her. "It's just that I don't want you hurt. And you say that Fred didn't do anything to you… but you woke up with a blood curdling scream. Please help me understand."

"Jacob… I don't want any other man touching me. In my dream he was. He cornered me and chocked me to kiss me… and I felt really violated. That was terrifying enough. And you… you couldn't help me. I was calling you and you were… helpless. You couldn't phase or get off of the ground," she explained.

It must have taken a lot out of her to tell me because her voice was losing its strength by the end. Her explanation flashed back in my head. Fred chocked her in her dream and forced her to kiss him. Was she telling me everything? She could have held back knowing that I would get upset. Did she dream that he _raped_ her? I looked at her hands. They were trembling. My God.

"I guess my subconscious took it too far? All I know is that he thinks I'm beautiful."

"You said that he thought you were _pretty._"

"Yeah… I also heard him say that I was beautiful," she said apologetically.

Nessie squeezed her eyes shut and held her stomach. She looked like she was getting sick again.

"Are you going to throw up again?"

"I don't know?" she groaned.

She slid off of the sink counter and knelled in front of the toilet. She started throwing up again. I held her hair. Nessie wrapped her arms around the bowl as she continued to throw up… again and again. I felt so sorry for her. She reached up and flushed the toilet.

"Are you done?" I said with my voice cracking.

"I think so," she said in a shaky voice.

Nessie sounded so sick and she looked weak. I helped her off the floor and walked her back over to the sink. I walked to the closet and pulled out a battery powered toothbrush and opened the package.

"Here you can use this," I said as I handed it to her.

"Oh thank you," she murmured.

She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out with mouth wash. I was standing directly behind her. I guess I wasn't giving her much space. She looked so weak I wanted to be here if she needed me or if she was going to throw up again. Nessie turned around and wrapped her arms around me pressing the side of her head on my chest.

"My head is killing me," she groaned.

"I'll get you some Tylenol."

I opened the medicine cabinet and took out two pills and handed them to her. Then got a small bathroom cup to get her some water. She swallowed the pills and sighed. I lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom. I gently laid her down on the bed. She reached for the pillow and hugged it tightly. I pulled the covers back over her and joined her in the bed. She rested her head on my chest and I started rubbing her hair.

"Please don't do that; my head is hurting too much," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok," she muttered.

"I wish I could make you feel better," I said lovingly.

"You are making me feel better."

"You should have Carlisle check you out. You really seem sick," I said worried.

I don't know much about Fred's powers other than him being able to make people feel sick. She really should see Carlisle. I may have to take her. She will probably never go willingly.

"I'll be fine. If I don't get any better soon I'll see my grandfather."

"I'm sorry if I made this worse for you I probably added to your headache with my reactions."

"No Jacob. I was just thinking… because Fred's ability is making someone sick… it was cocky of me to think that I wouldn't get sick. I guess because I'm half human it affected me differently than my parents. They were able to recover quickly. I never thought that I would get this sick. I'm sorry. I will only practice with Zafrina for now on."

_Well that made me happy to hear. _

"Honey… just be careful in your decisions."

"I will. You know Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice didn't think it was a good idea either."

"Well what did your father say?"

"He wasn't there. I kinda just asked Uncle Jasper to tell him that I was practicing… so I didn't see his reaction. I guess he trusted us, because he didn't come to the house. Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett watched us. Even Fred didn't want to really do it. I kinda pleaded with him. He didn't want to see me get hurt if I couldn't handle it."

"Of course he didn't want to hurt you… you're _beautiful_."

"Jacob don't... especially when I still have that vision in my head."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just really glad that I live here now. I mean… even if it is innocent admiration… I just feel more _comfortable._"

"He's been there for a few days. When did you hear that he thought you were pretty and beautiful?"

"Today."

"Well I'm not going to be crazed because someone gave you a complement. They would have to be blind not to know that you were beautiful. But if anyone crosses a line with you… I can't even phantom what I would do. Hopefully he's sane enough to not think that he could go any farther than admiring your looks," I stated.

"I pray that he doesn't… do anything but admire my looks. He's just lonely… that's why I'm calling Tanya first thing in the morning and ask her to come down early to keep him company."

"Yeah that would be good for him," I agreed.

She kissed my chest and laid her head back down on me. She inhaled deeply like she was smelling me.

"Help me keep my bad dreams away," she asked.

"I'll try my best."

I started massaging her back and she softy moaned.

"That feels really good."

"Is it helping your headache?"

"Yes, I feel a little better… thank you."

"You're welcome Baby," I said softly.

"I love you so much Jacob," she mumbled.

Nessie went back to sleep. After an hour I slid from under her and got my cell phone and went to the bathroom. I text Edward that Nessie woke up from a nightmare screaming _Fred no!_ I told him that it scared me to death the way she was screaming and asked him did he notice any weird thoughts in Fred. I also asked him to talk to Nessie when she comes over tomorrow. I peed and went back to bed. Hopefully we can find out if this is something we have to take action on. I haven't killed a vampire in a while. If he's done something to Nessie, I'm sure Bella won't have an issue of blocking his powers for me. I tried to relax and go to sleep. I was really amped up.

It took me awhile to go to sleep. Just as I drifted off. I heard Nessie call my name. I answered her but she didn't say anything. I looked at her and her eyes were closed and she looked like she was asleep. Then she moaned and I saw flashes from Nessie's mind. She was dreaming about making love to me. It was like I was watching a porno on Blu-Ray. It was so clear and vivid. It startled me at first. I didn't want to wake her. I just enjoyed her thoughts. She later started dreaming about a tropical ocean and I fell asleep.

The next morning I kissed Nessie on her lips. She woke up and looked at me. I was smiling at her because of the dreams she projected to me last night.

"It seems like you finally managed to sleep well. Is your headache gone?" I asked.

"Yes it's gone. I feel a little better."

"Only a little better?"

"Well... yeah. I still feel a little weird."

"Oh? Hmmm."

I narrowed my eyes at her wondering if she really was going to see Carlisle if she didn't feel better. I wondered if she even knew that she projected her dreams to me. She looked clueless.

"You know you project your thoughts even when you _sleep_? I heard you call my name and I thought that you were awake. When I looked at you… you were knocked out cold."

"Oh… I didn't know that."

"Yeah… then I heard you moan and I saw a flash of us kissing naked."

"Oh… That's interesting," she said slowly. "So there's a chance I can project my sexual dreams to you because we touch when we sleep. Good thing that I'm a one man woman."

I smirked at her. Her dreams were very imaginative.

"You want something to eat?" I asked. "You practically threw up everything last night. You must be hungry?"

"Um… My stomach still doesn't feel ok. Can I have some orange juice please?"

"Sure."

I kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. She was burning up.

"You feel a little hotter than usual. Please ask Carlisle check you out."

"I'm fine."

She felt her forehead with the back of her hand trying to check herself. "Unless you can kiss your own forehead… you're not going to feel a difference. I've kissed your forehead plenty of times. You seem hot." Nessie hasn't been sick in two years. She's not germ proof like her full vampire family. My poor baby has had the flu, a few colds, headaches and digestive problems. I on the other hand haven't been sick since I was sixteen. Carlisle told me that my high temperature prevents illness by killing any potential pathogens I come in contact with.

I put a pair or boxers on and went down stairs to get her a glass of mango orange juice. I toasted a raisin bagel just in case she got her appetite back. I only put butter on it fearing that jelly or cream cheese would make her sick. I ate one half. If she's still hungry I'll make some more. I walked back upstairs. She was already sitting up in the bed. She looked a little better.

"I brought the bagel just in case you got your appetite back."

"Aw thank you. I'll try to eat it."

I placed the bagel on the night stand and sat down beside her. I handed her the glass of orange juice. I was wondering what she was going to do today. I wanted her to stay as far away from Fred as possible.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"I just have to try on the rest of the dresses and pick out a wedding cake at the bakery. Can I take your truck so I can bring more things back home with me?"

"Sure... do you need me to help with anything?"

"Have you picked out a tuxedo yet?"

"Not yet," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well what are you waiting for? The wedding is on the twelfth. It will have to be tailored."

She held her head. It looks like my procrastination gave her a headache. I was planning on getting one either today or tomorrow at the latest.

"I just gave you a headache didn't I?"

"Do you want my aunt to make it for you? She would be happy to do so. Plus she can make it in minutes."

"Minutes?" I questioned.

"Yes… you've never seen her at work when she sews. She's a Tasmanian devil with a needle and thread."

"Only if she doesn't mind."

"I can bet my life that she would be ecstatic. But at least buy shoes, a bow tie, and cumber bun."

"I can do that."

"And dress socks."

"Nessie I have dress socks."

"Ok."

Nessie started rubbing her temples and I got behind her and started rubbing her neck. I knew she had a long night and I probably made it worst by slacking on my tux.

"Sorry about the headache. Do you want something?"

"No… that feels really good."

I leaned over and kissed her neck and she gasped.

"That feels _really_ good."

"You taste so good. I wanna eat you for breakfast," I said in a sexy tone.

Nessie shivered and I smirked. I heard her heartbeat speed up and it made me more excited.

"Can you send Aunt Alice a picture of the style tux you want? This way we can pick up the fabric when we go to Port Angeles today."

"Yeah… I'll look for something."

I continued kissing her neck and shoulders. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and texted someone. She turned around to face me and softy kissed my lips.

"Do you want to help with picking out the flowers? I kinda feel like you're being left out with a few of the details?"

"No… that's woman stuff. Whatever you choose will be fine."

"I'll bring some cake samples home with me so you can pick out the ones you like best. Each tier of the cake can be a different flavor you know."

My face lit up. I could help with that. "I'd like that." I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. The flashes from her dreams last night made me really horny. And I wanted to take her mind off of her headache.

"If you still have a headache I know a remedy that will help you," I said in a sexy tone.

"You do?" She said smiling.

"Yes. Endorphins released during sexual activity can act as an effective pain killer... I can lick that headache right out of you."

"Jacob," she breathed.

"Shhh… Trust me. It will work."

I gently pushed her back down on the bed and peeled off her red Victoria Secret underwear. I grabbed her thighs and started kissing and licking her. She gasped for air. I realized that she would get louder at some point and even though Billy doesn't have accelerated hearing… he would be able to hear her moan. "Baby get a pillow… ok." She quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over her mouth. The pillow helped a little. She panted and moaned as softly as she was capable of. I felt her legs tremble as I brought her closer to orgasm. She held her breath and projected my name in a long moan as she came. I sucked up every drop that oozed out of her. My God I loved the way she tasted. She moved the pillow from her head and I lay down beside her. Her face was all sweaty and her hair was a mess. But she was the most beautiful sight my eyes could see.

"Did that help you Baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Um hum," she moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're headache is gone?"

"Yes," she breathed.

We lay in the bed for a while. We couldn't go back to sleep because she was on a schedule She had to try on the dresses and go to Port Angeles to the bakery to pick out a wedding cake. After a few minutes we got up and took a shower. I didn't molest her in the shower… even though I wanted to. I understood that she had to leave. She was already late according to the treating text she got from Alice a few minutes ago. She quickly got dresses and combed through her wet hair. Nessie got her pocket book from the bedroom closet and reached up on her toes to kiss me.

"I have to leave now. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok… I'm going to the shop; make sure everyone's behaving. If you need me for anything call me."

"Ok."

I reached for a set of keys from his nightstand and held them up at her eye level.

"These two are for the security door. These two are for the wooden door. The ones with the blue are for the top locks. I picked blue for the sky. And the green ones are for the bottom locks. They are all numbered 1 for the storm and 2 for the wooden door."

"Did you have to go that far to identify the keys for me? I could memorize them by the grooves you know."

I chuckled

"It was just a crazy idea I had when I was at Home Depot."

"And I assume the one on the Hummer2 is for your _second_ baby."

"Yes. She's not a mustang… so you can't whip her around corners. She's top heavy."

"Ok… I will take care of your baby. Do you want to take my car to the shop?"

I laughed.

"No that's ok… I'll take the van. Then I'll drop it off with Quil to pick up Billy later."

I leaned down and kissed her. I grabbed her ass and kissed her more forcibly then I have before. Nessie's knees buckled. She moaned and started to breathe heavier by the seconds. I wanted her to look forward to coming back home to me. I know it was a little unfair. I finally let her mouth go and gazed at her. She looked dazed but it looked sexy on her.

"Wow… what was that for?" she said out of breath.

"Just giving you an appetizer for when you get back home," I said slyly.

"Oh," she breathed.

I smiled at her and took her hand. Then I kissed her ring finger.

"I love you," I said.

"Well I love you too," she said half dazed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hung around the body shop for most of the day. I made sure that everything was installed correctly on Nessie's surprise birthday present. I got a text from Nessie letting me know that she wanted the wolf pack to come over the house later to taste the wedding cakes. I called her back right away.

"Hey Jacob," she said sounding out of it.

"Hey Nessie… what's wrong, you sound beat."

"I am… I'm taking a nap soon. We picked up the fabric and dinners already cooked.

"Oh thanks Baby. What did you cook?"

"Baked chicken, rice, and broccoli."

"That sounds good. I'll be leaving the shop in around thirty minutes. Did you pick any flavors yet?"

"No... I was waiting for you."

"Aw… but you turned down cake?"

"Um… I really didn't feel like eating at the time."

"Oh… Ok. I think we're running out of milk and eggs. I'll stop at the store on my way home."

"That's ok… I already got some today."

"Really… oh thanks."

Nessie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing really. This guy tried to hit on me in the parking lot at the market."

"Were you by yourself?"

I was wondering how she handled herself. She's not use to that kind of attention.

"Yeah... I went after I left my family's house."

"Well what did he say?" I asked lightheartedly.

"He said _hey beautiful_ then asked me if I needed help. When I told him that I was fine… he said _damn you sure are_."

"Oh."

"He saw that I was engaged and later backed off. At first I thought that he wanted to take your truck. But he was just trying to get my _numba_."

Nessie started laughing. She sounded so silly trying to sound like she was from New York. I couldn't help but to laugh myself.

"Well I'm pretty sure you handled it well."

"I guess so? I never experienced anyone trying to hit on me before."

Hopefully she didn't freak out. She's not use to that type of attention being by herself. I made a deep sigh. There's so much that my baby has to learn to deal with.

"I'll see you when I get home ok."

"Ok… I'll probably be asleep when you get here. Wake me up so I can eat dinner with you."

"Sure, sure."

"Love you."

"Me, too."

I hung up the phone and hung out at the body shop for a few more minutes. Then I headed back to La Push. I got out of the truck and walked to the door. I could smell dinner from out here and it smelled so good. Dinner smelled even better once I was inside the house. It was so quiet. Nessie must still be asleep. I walked upstairs and smelled a strong scent of flowers. The bedroom door was slightly opened. I slowly opened it and saw her knocked out on the bed. Aw she looked so cute. She also had a bouquet of red roses on the night stand. Hmm... She must have bought them at the market or when she was out with Alice. I walked over to her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey Honey… I'm home."

"Hey Jake," she said with her voice filled with sleep.

"Oh, who brought you flowers? Was it the guy at the market?" I said playing with her.

"No… I bought them for myself. They smell really pretty."

Nessie sat up and stretched her arms. I sat down on the side of the bed. She made a face and wrinkled her nose.

"Can you take a shower… I mean you don't stink but I smell the oil from the garage on you."

"Oh." _Was she still sick? _"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Ah… Just a little. I took some Pepto before I took a nap."

"Did you talk to Carlisle today?"

"No… I thought I would feel better. Uncle Jasper said that he would have him come here tonight after work… but I told him that I would just call him tomorrow."

I was pissed and narrowed my eyes at her. Why is she so damn stubborn? All I asked her to do was see her grandfather to make sure she's ok. And she takes everything so lightly.

"I promise… if I don't feel better by tomorrow I'll see him."

"Ok… well I'll take a shower and put the clothes in the washer."

"Thank youuuu… Love youuu."

I walked out of the room and started undressing. I tossed my clothes in the washing machine and went back upstairs to take a shower. I kinda rushed my shower because I wanted to join Nessie. When I stepped out of the shower I heard her go down stairs then I heard clanking noises like she was in the kitchen. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and took the sheets off the bed since my scent transferred to it and headed downstairs. Nessie was sitting on the sofa watching Transformers 4. I tossed the sheets in the washing machine and started it.

"Smells good. It looks really nice in here. Did you clean?"

"Yeah… only down stairs though. I lost my steam."

"Ah thanks Honey. But why are you doing all this… you don't even feel good?"

"Well… I wanted the house to look nice."

I reached over and pulled her off the sofa into my arms. I kissed her softly on her lips. Why is she doing all of this and she doesn't even feel well.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too."

"But take it easy ok. Call Carlisle. See if you can meet him at the hospital at his office tomorrow or something."

"Ok."

Nessie walked into the kitchen to get the food. She took her plate and started scraping off food back into the Tupperware.

"Do you want to eat in the living room?" she asked.

"Sure."

I went to go get the TV trays and moved them in front of the sofa.

"This movie was awesome," I said.

She placed our plates on the TV tray.

"That's all you're eating? I asked.

"Yeah."

Nessie started moving the food around her plate with her fork not eating it. Man is she really this sick? She still needs some type of protein. "Eat please," she said.

How is she telling me to eat when she hasn't picked up a fork to her mouth yet.

I took a bite of the chicken. It surprised me how good it was.

"Oh my God… this is good."

"Did you expect it to be nasty?"

"No… but I didn't expect it to be this… great. You could have your own restaurant."

"Ehh… You have little faith in my skills. My feelings are hurt."

We finished eating dinner. Nessie took her time. She really looked like she didn't have an appetite. She went to get up and take our plates back in the kitchen. I had to stop her; she needed to rest.

"I'll do that. Sit down and relax."

"Oh… thanks."

I rinsed off all of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then put the food up in the fridge. The bag of cake on the counter made me smile. I couldn't wait to taste some of them.

"Do you wanna see a picture of the cake?" Nessie asked.

"Sure."

I walked over to her and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah it's nice."

It was a cute cake. I'm more concerned on how it taste than how it looks. I sat down next to her and she wrapped her arms around me. She didn't look that comfortable so I changed my position so she could lay on me more comfortably. We stayed in that position for around thirty minutes. I was into the movie even though I know it by heart by now. Nessie was pretty quiet. I was wondering if she was even watching the movie. "Are you asleep?" I asked. I bent over so I could see her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"No… I was just resting my eyes for a minute."

"You were kinda quiet there… and this is your favorite part. I was expecting to hear that laugh that I love."

She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. She moved up to sit on my lap and leaned her head into my neck. She started kissing my neck then gently bit it. I started to moan a little. It felt so good. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so I could kiss her neck. I started to move my hand up her thigh. She let out a gasp. Then my cell phone buzzed. Shit who is this? I looked at my phone and it was a text from Quil saying that the pack were on their way to taste the cake. "The pack are on their way here to taste the cake." I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at her apologetically. I knew she wanted to finish what we started. "They're probably running here knowing them," I said. Nessie sprung up and wrapped her legs around me and kissed me passionately. It took me off guard but I returned her kiss with just as much passion thrusting my tongue in her mouth. I started rubbing her back and tugging at her shirt. Nessie started moaning and it was turning me on even more. I guess a few more seconds of this won't hurt? Her hands were all over me and I let out a few moans. I pulled away from her mouth and bit her neck. "Hey… stop making out and let us in," Jared called out from in front of the house. Why did they have to be so close? Then we heard a few of them snickering. It sounded like Collin and Brady. Nessie was completely flustered and started blushing. I smiled at her and she gave me one more kiss. "Come on… really. I would say get room… but you have one. We're hungry," Embry said. Nessie got off of my lap and started to giggle. I stood up and adjusted my dick through my shorts.

"_Sorry,"_ she mouthed.

"_You're in trouble tonight," _I mouthed_._

I had to think of dead puppies. Man an entire kennel of them to make my dick go down. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"About time," Jared said.

"Sorry about that guys. But you did come over _before_ I said I was ready for ya."

"Well we're here now… show us the cake," Embry said playfully.

"Heeeyy Nessie," everyone said in unison. Nessie looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys, come on in and have a seat at the dining room table."

"Hi Jacob," Sam said. "Sorry about our intrusiveness. Quil told us to get here right away. If I had known… we could have come at a later time."

"Quil," I said as I nodded hello.

"Jacob," Quil said as he returned his nod.

We both started laughing.

"Where's Leah?" Nessie asked.

"She's at my mom's house with Ahote," Seth said. "Only my mom and Ahote are driving down for the meeting. Leah's really sensitive to the smell of smoke. She asked that you save her some cake. She expects us to demolish it all. She'll eat whatever you save; especially now that she's eating for two. She almost eats as much as I now."

"Yeah… I can't wait to hold her little baby," Nessie said smiling.

"So you and Jake thinking about having any kids anytime soon?" Seth asked.

Nessie glanced at me. I was smiling thinking of the possibility.

"Yeah… someday if possible," she said.

"Oh God, we may have a half vampire half werewolf running around here one day," Paul said jokingly.

Nessie went to go get the bag of cake from out of the kitchen.

"Wow that would be something," Collin said to Brady.

Nessie passed out yellow stickies and pens and asked everyone to write down their top four flavors. I went into the kitchen to get some forks for everybody.

"Do you have any milk?" Collin asked.

"Yes… who else wants some?" Nessie called out.

Everyone raised their hands. I helped Nessie pour everyone a glass of milk. We later sat down at the table to join them. Nessie sat down next to Seth, while I sat down at the other end of the table near Quil. I came across four that were so much better than the others. I wrote down the names of them on the stickie. After a few minutes everyone called out their favorite flavors. When Nessie said hers, I felt like I was watching the lotto and every number that I had came up. Every flavor that she mentioned was a flavor that I wrote down on my sticky. Quil looked at my sticky. "Hey look… Jacob and Nessie picked the exact same flavors," Quil said.

"Wow, even Kim and I don't like the same food," Jared said.

"Your taste buds are even in tune with each other," Seth said laughing.

Nessie looked down the table at me. I had a smirk on my face. She made sure that she saved some pieces of cake for Billy and Leah. She wrapped them up and put them in the glass cake dish. After the pack finished eating their cake, Nessie gathered all of the stickies and placed them in a draw in the kitchen.

"Thanks guys for helping us pick our cake flavor," she said.

"Thanks for letting us help," Embry said.

"Well… I figured since you guys will be the ones eating the cake anyway. Why not? The rest of my guest and family won't be eating anything... well except for my grandfather Charlie and my grandmother Rene."

"Hey how is that going to work?" Brady asked. "Are they going to be served _blood_ at the wedding? Ahote knows nothing about the existence of vampires."

"Well, we will have blood in the house that they can drink away from Ahote. Believe me, they will be well fed before any human is around them," Nessie said.

"Ok. I wasn't worried about the Denali clan; just the _others._ The non-vegetarians," Brady said.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will be totally safe. They know that you are my family. You won't be in any danger," Nessie said reassuringly.

"Yeah Brady… it's kinda hard to wrap your head around it," I said.

Seth helped collect all of glasses from the table and put them in the dishwasher while I wiped the crumbs from the table.

"We should leave now… they are probably there already," I said. Nessie put her hoddie on and grabbed her jacket out of the closet. "It's going to be cold tonight," I said. I bent down and gave her a peck on her lips.

We all headed out to the area where the tribal council was going to be held. I guess it was nippy outside… I wasn't cold, but Nessie may have been. I kept my arm around her shoulder to help her keep warm. Sue, Old Quil, and Ahote were already there sitting on a log. Billy was in his wheel chair in the middle of everyone. The rest of the pack already met Ahote… but this was my first time. Mrs. Clearwater introduced Ahote to me and I shook his hand. Nessie hugged her and told her that she would save her a piece of cake for her and Leah. Billy welcomed all of us and asked us to settle down. We all took a seat on the logs.

Billy went right into it by telling the tribes history relating to the spirit warriors. He went on to tell the stories of the first vampires that ravaged our village and how certain tribe members that had the spirit warrior gene helped protect their tribe from being massacred.

Nessie looked like she was getting colder because she wrapped her arms around her stomach. I held her closer to me and kissed the top of her forehead. I placed one of her tiny hands into mine and we sat and listened to our tribe's history. She looked up at me and she looked like she was about to get sick. She got up and ran at a humans pace a few feet into the trees. I got up and ran after her. Nessie started gagging throwing up her dinner and the cake. I overheard Jared whispering, "I bet ya she's pregnant." After she finished gagging she looked up at me looking helpless. My God… _could she be?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I looked down at Nessie and my mind wondered. Could she be pregnant? Why is she so sick? Is this from Fred? She stood bent over supporting herself with the tree trunk. She gagged over and over again. I heard an eerie scraping sound. I looked at her hand and her fingers were imbedded in the tree. I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt helpless… I didn't know what I could do for her. Sue Clearwater walked towards us.

"Dear… are you ok?" she asked.

"She's been sick for a few days," I said.

Nessie started only throwing up spit and dry heaving. She stumbled and I reached out to her to support her. "The smoke... it's making me sick," she wheezed. I quickly picked her up to get her away from the smoke. She had her eyes shut tightly and buried her head in my chest. I ran as fast as I could without shaking her too much. I wanted to get her something to drink and later take her to see Carlisle. Nessie is stubborn. It looked like I would have to force her to seek help. I supported all of her weight in one arm and got my keys out to open the door. Why does Billy have so many locks? I carried her into the house.

"I have to get out of these clothes," she murmured.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"The smell of the smoke… I have to wash it off of me."

I knew I had to get the scent off of her so that she would feel better. The quickest way to do this is to just strip her and wash her in the shower. I started taking off of her clothes and tossing them on the floor. Then I lifted her in my arms and took her upstairs to the bathroom. I sat her on the toilet and took off my shorts and tossed them down the steps. I figured the scent would be strong on me too. I didn't want to make her sick. I wanted to comfort her so bad. Nessie slowly looked up at me and had a weird smile on her face and started to giggle.

"If someone comes in… they're going to think that we're having sex," she said weakly.

I slightly smirked at her. She looked so weak. I had to get her to her family's house as soon as possible.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle myself. This is crazy," I said.

"Ok," she said faintly.

I turned the shower on and helped her stand from the toilet. I walked her in the shower and washed her quickly. So opposite from the last time that we were in the shower together. I reached for the shampoo and washed her hair.

"Renesmee you really can't play with your health. How long have I been asking you to see your grandfather? Do I have to kidnap you myself?"

I put some shampoo in my hair to get the scent out.

"No," she said barely audible. "I guess I was just hoping that I would get better on my own?"

"Well now you see that you're not… so you can't procrastinate anymore," I said frustrated.

Sometimes it's like pulling teeth with her. Why does she think she knows everything? She's not a doctor. Something could be seriously wrong with her.

She started inhaling the scent of the shampoo and body wash. Her face brightened up a bit. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face against my chest. I held her and kissed the top of her hair. It still had a little shampoo in it and it taste bitter. But I didn't care. I wished she would feel better. She's been sick for a few days.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked softly.

"Yeah… a little. Washing the scent off me helped."

"That's good. I have to get you dressed so I can take you to Carlisle."  
We got out of the shower and I wrapped her in a towel and dried her off. Nessie brushed her teeth and I walked her to my bedroom. She sat down on my bed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Then she lay down. It might be chilly in here to her. I have to get something to make her warm. She never unpacked her suitcase, so I just grabbed one of my T-shirts from my dresser so she would have something on. I sat her up to put it over her head. I went to my dresser and put a pair of boxers on. I don't think I will phase to bring her to Carlisle. The ride might make her even sicker. I'll get her something to drink. It might make her feel better. I walked down the hall way to the den and took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. When I came back in the room, she was staring blankly at the wall.

"Here… sip this slowly. I'm going to put the clothes in the washing machine. I'll be right back."

I went down stairs and gathered the clothes from the floor. Nessie was right. It looked like someone was getting their freak on. I took our cell phones from out of the pockets and put the clothes in the washing machine.

I ran back upstairs skipping a few steps here and there. I hope she's ok. This is killing me seeing her sick. She had the flu before a couple of years ago… and that nearly tore me apart. She looked so helpless. She's not immune to getting sick like her full vampire family. Because she's half human… she has certain human reactions and functions. When I reached the door she looked dazed. Did she get sicker within the last minutes? I sat down beside her and put our cell phones on the night stand next to her roses. "You want me to call Carlisle for you?" I asked.

She didn't say anything to me or nod. Was she that caught up in her thoughts?

"Nessie."

"Huh?" she said dazed.

"You want me to call your grandfather?"

"Um… I'll call him."

Nessie reached for her cell and started to dial him. Then she froze and looked up at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about… what Jared said."

I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh… about you being pregnant."

"Yeah. You don't think that… I."

I looked at the floor then slowly looked up at her.

"I don't know?" I said.

It could be possible… I guess. I took her in my arms and held her close to me. I lifted her legs so that she was on my lap. She buried her head under my neck. Wow what if she's pregnant. Would she have a pregnancy like Bella did? I was told by Carlisle that we would most likely be compatible to have children. I heard her inhale deeply. Then she softly kissed my neck.

The feel of her lips on my neck brought me back to the room.

"If I wasn't as careful as I thought I was… it's possible. I mean…"

"Well I guess we will find out soon. But… I really am _tired_ Jake. All I want to do is go to sleep."

"Nessie."

What is she trying to do to me? I'm taking her to be checked out tonight. She doesn't have to be awake for Carlisle to look over her.

"Please Jacob. I'll ask grandpa to see me in the morning," she begged.

I sighed out of frustration.

"Please Jake. You can knock me over the head and drag me there like a cave man. I just want to lie down."

Her face went into a pout, and she gave me a longing look.

"Ok… first thing in the morning," I agreed against my better judgment.

She started texting on her phone. I held my head. I hope I don't regret not dragging her to her family's house. Her phone rang and she answered it on the first ring.

"Hi Grandpa."

"What's wrong Renesmee?"

"Oh… I…. I." She paused and seemed confused. "Um... I'm not feeling that well. I was wondering if you could see me… tomorrow?"

"Ok… tell me what's wrong. What are your symptoms?" he asked.

"Well… as you know... I was practicing my abilities with Fred and passed out."

"Yes… I heard. I would suggest that you don't do that again."

Thank God he feels the same way.

"I know... I don't plan too. But I've felt sick ever since. I've been nauseous."

"Oh."

"Could I come see you at the hospital tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry that you don't feel well. Make sure you don't get dehydrated by not drinking enough water. Do you have any Mylanta there?"

"Yes we have Pepto."

"Ok. I'll run some test on you when you get to the hospital. I should be there around 8 a.m. I'm not working my entire shift because the Denali clan is coming over."

"Oh… I thought only Tanya was coming?"

"No… The rest of them decided to join her."

"Ok. It would be nice to see everyone."

I heard her phone beep. She looked at it for a brief second and continued talking to Carlisle.

"Ok... well I'll call you once we get there," she said.

"Ok Dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you."

"Me, too."

I'm so glad that Nessie is going to try to see what's wrong with her. I swear I have gray hair worrying about her. She clicked over to the other line.

"Hey Leah."

"Are you alright? Seth told me that you got sick."

"Um yeah. I just don't feel that well right now. I'm going to sleep soon. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Ok Sweetie. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Nessie must really feel like crap. Leah brings out the chatty side of her. I wanted to let Billy know that we were going to the hospital in the morning. I reached over to get my phone from the night stand and texed him. She lay her head down and closed her eyes.

"I just told Billy that I'm taking you to see Carlisle first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh," she said sounding really tired.

She quickly sat up at a vampires speed and it startled me.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"I should take some medicine before I go to bed. I have a bottle of Pepto in my suitcase."

"I'll get it for you."

I walked over to her suitcase and unzipped it. I pulled the bottle out and read the label. She stood up from the bed.

"I told you I would get it," I said as I walked over to her.

"I have to brush my teeth after I take it. It's really nasty," she said with a face.

Nessie took the bottle and took a few sips while she walked out the door.

I looked at her flowers on the night stand. They looked nice in here. I never had flowers in my room before. I think the last time we had flowers in the house was when Billy use to give them to my mother. I do remember that. Her face would always light up. That was so long ago. I was only around five, but I remember it like it was last month. She really likes the smell of them. I'll make sure I buy her some each week if it will make her feel better.

I wanted to make sure that Nessie was ok. If she was sick she would probably hide it from me. She knows I would drag her out of the house kicking and screaming to see her grandfather. I walked down the hall way and stood at the bathroom door. She smiled at me and walked over to me. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed me. It was a soft gentle kiss. Then she started breathing harder and stuck her tongue down my throat.

My entire body started tingling and I started rubbing her back. Her mouth taste like mint and a trace of chalk from the medicine she just took. I lifted her in my arms and she clung her legs around my waist. I walked to my bedroom with her still clinging to my body. For someone who didn't feel so good, she sure was taking the initiative to drive me crazy. I laid her down on the bed. She was swimming in my T-shirt. It was obviously too big for her. Her shoulder was exposed and I softly kissed it. My phone buzzed. I didn't want to answer but it could be important, plus I just texed my father… it could be him. I pulled away from her and checked to see who the text was from. It was Billy. He said that he was spending the night over Quil's.

"Billy is spending the night over Quil's tonight. He said that he hopes you feel better," I said.

"Oh," she said faintly.

She looked so tired. I just want her to get a good night's rest. I kissed her softly and held her in my arms. Her heart was beating fast. I knew she was aroused, but I wanted her to chill. Her hormones may not know what's best for her. Believe me… I would love to bring her to an orgasm right now… but I want her to feel better and just sleep. Her heart rate slowed down within a minute. I squeezed her tightly and dozed off. Shortly after… I woke back up because she squirmed. I looked at her and she was covered with sweat. She sat up and took my T-shirt off.

"Are you hot or trying to seduce me?" I asked playfully.

"I'm a little hot."

"Oh… Sorry. I can put the fan on."

"Ok," she smiled.

I got up and turned the air conditioner on fan then got back in bed. I reached over to hug her. My arm slid across her breast. She jerked a little. Maybe it tickled her? Nessie lay on top of me and I started massaging her back. She quietly let out a moan. I massaged her back until she fell asleep.

I was listening to the rain for the past twenty minutes or so with my eyes still closed. I felt the bed move, Nessie must have awakened. I groaned and stretched and opened my eyes. Her eyes were bright and alert.

"Good morning Honey. Did you sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How do you feel?"

I propped myself on the pillow by my arm and reached for her hand.

"Um… I still feel a little weird."

"Hmm… Could you _explain_ how you feel now?"

She looked like she was concentrating and looked down at her body.

"Well actually… I feel like my period is coming on," she said.

"Oh… I haven't sensed that."

"Me neither," she said.

I could tell when her period came on ever since she stared menstruating when she was 3 ½ years old. She looked like she was twelve then.

"Do you still feel nauseous?" I asked.

Nessie made a weird face. "Funny you should ask that," she said. She dashed out of my bed into my bathroom in the bedroom. I heard a loud gag. Oh God what is wrong with her? I got up and went to the bathroom. Her fingers were gripping the side of the toilet seat. When she moved them it left an imprint.

"My poor baby," I said. I couldn't stand seeing her this way. She continued to gag but didn't have that much to throw up; mostly spit. She got up and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Do you seem ok now?" I asked.

"I guess so," she said weakly.

Nessie washed her mouth out with mouth wash. I put my hands on her shoulders. I desperately wanted her to feel better. The anxiety of not knowing what's wrong with her is killing me. What if she is pregnant? It would explain a lot. She stayed facing the sink. I think she was probably crying. I never felt so out of control of my life. There was a big question mark in the room. I knew she was worried about that. I heard her sniffle and turned her around to face me. She resisted a bit. I don't think she wanted me to see her cry. "Baby… everything is going to be ok," I said. She kept her head down so I couldn't see her eyes. I lifted her head with my hands. "Renesmee… I'm scared too. But I know that Carlisle will make sure that you're ok." I leaned down and kissed her. Then lifted her up onto the sink counter so she would be closer to my height. I continued kissing her. I wanted to make her feel better. I didn't know if it was working, but she eagerly kissed me back and her heartbeat sped up.

"Let's get ready to go so we can see Carlisle… ok," I said.

"Ok."

"I love you," she said.

"Well you know I love you if I can kiss you after you throw up." She went to punch me in my arm and I blocked it. "I'm just kidding Honey," I said smiling.

We took a shower together and got dressed. We went down stairs to get something to eat. I strongly suggested that she try to eat something. Nessie agreed to eat a piece of toast. I made her some peppermint tea and we headed to the hospital to see Carlisle.

It rained like there was no tomorrow. The whole town looked gray. My windshield wipers were on the fasted speed and it really didn't help. I drove into the parking lot. It was really crowded. Level after level no parking space. I was hoping that I could find one before it let off onto the roof where we would get soaked. I thought I saw one, but it was for a compact car. I drove a few more cars and found one. Nessie looked relived that we found a spot that was covered. We got out of the truck and walked towards the elevators. Nessie held onto my arm. I was walking on auto pilot. I had so much running through my mind all at once. Nessie took out her phone and called her grandfather and told him that we were in the building. I heard him tell us to meet him near the gift shop.

We got on the elevator and pushed the first floor. We got off and walked down a hall way that lead to the hospital. Once we entered the hospital, Nessie made a face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The smell."

She leaned into me smelling the side of my body. It looked like she was crazy, but I guess she was trying to mask the smell. A white man in his forties walked by us and made an awkward face. I grinned at him and it took him off guard and he looked away. We reached the gift shop. There was a gigantor balloon in the shape of a baby in the window. It had 'It's a boy!' on its diaper in bold blue letters. She looked up at me. I gently smirked.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

"Ok, let's get you something."

We walked into the gift shop. She looked in the fridge and picked a Mountain Dew out. I leaned down to her ear. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. Just in case... ya know," I said. I wanted to remind her that if she was pregnant to try to eat healthy. She wasn't happy at my comment. She drinks that stuff like it's water. She groaned at me. "Oh... Ok," she said. I looked in the fridge for something healthy. They had orange juice and carrot orange juice. That looks even healthier. I reached for it and handed it to her.

"Here… drink this."

"Seriously?" she said.

"Jeeze… be a little bit more corporative will ya. Plus that's nothing but sugar and dye."

We both walked to the counter. I paid for her juice. Her face was scrunched up the entire time we were at the counter. She probably was internally fussing with me.

"Renesmee," Carlisle called from the store entrance.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle."

Nessie has to call him her uncle in public because it was told that she was his nice that moved here a few years ago. Carlisle was changed at twenty four. I don't see how people think he's in his forties. Even with his temples dyed gray… his skin looks like he's really young. He came in the store and gave her a hug.

"Hi Jacob," he said.

"Hi Carlisle."

"I haven't seen you that much recently," he said to Nessie.

"Yeah… I'm at the main house when you're at work," she said.

We all walked to his office and we sat down on his chairs. Nessie looked all around at his awards on the wall. Carlisle was an excellent doctor. I guess having three centuries to hone your skill... can make you awesome. The anticipation was drowning me. I felt jittery. I couldn't help but to bounce my leg out of nervousness. I thought of Bella when I saw how sickly she looked when she was pregnant with her and bit my lip.

"So you say you haven't been feeling well for a few days?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah. I started feeling sick the night I was practicing my abilities with Fred. I started throwing up later that night at Jacob's. The nausea comes and goes away."

"Well let me take your temperature then I'll take a swab of your mouth."

Carlisle checked her eyes, ears, mouth. He told her that my temperature was higher than usual and looked a little worried.

"I just want to check your blood to analyze farther," he said.

"Oh …Ok."

Carlisle took a needle out and drew some blood. She flinched a bit. For some reason I felt like I was the one getting stuck with the needle.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to run some test. I would give you some antibiotics, but I have to rule out a few more things."

"Ok."

"I'll be a few minutes. Do you guys mind waiting here?"

"No, we don't mind," she said.

He left his office and she grabbed a magazine and started quickly flipping through it. I didn't know if she was reading it or not. She can read that fast if she wanted to. She looked extremely nervous. I reached out my hand for her to take it. She smiled and held my hand. I wanted her to sit on my lap so I pulled on her hand for her to come to me. She got up and sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"_Jacob… I just want to feel better,"_ she projected.

"I know Honey."

She stayed in my lap for a long time. I rubbed her back and she fell asleep.

After a while my leg started to fall asleep. Nessie wasn't heavy, just having her on my leg that long slowed down the blood flow. My leg felt like thousand of ants were crawling on it. But I didn't want to wake her to ask her to switch legs. My leg cramped and I slightly moved it. It woke her up. Damn.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nessie stood up and walked over to the window. I stood up and stretched and went to go walk towards her. My first step wasn't that graceful. I could hardly feel my leg. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I hope I feel better by the honeymoon. I don't think we could have that much fun if I feel like I have to puke each hour," she said gazing out into the rain.

"Don't worry about that Nessie."

"What if I'm sick during the wedding vows? That would be so embarrassing. _Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband_… Blaaaeekk… Spalt. All the guest cringe."

I smirked at her.

"It's not funny Jake."

"No… but I have seen that on America's funniest home videos."

I hugged her lifting her slightly off the floor. I heard a few cracks in her back. I thought I hurt her for a second but she smiled and looked relaxed.

Carlisle came back in the office. He looked like something heavy was on his mind. My heart sunk… what did he find? I pray that she's ok.

"Sorry it took so long. I was called away for a brief moment but I got some of the results back."

"Oh," Nessie said.

He glanced back and forth between Nessie and me.

"Well you don't have a virus," he said bleakly.

Nessie's eyes widen. "Well what's wrong?" she asked. He took a deep breath and I heard her heartbeat speed up.

"Renesmee, I checked your HCG levels in your blood… And they were high."

"Well… what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means… that you're pregnant."

My God… she's pregnant. I couldn't respond. I was ecstatic to hear that she could conceive. I can give her what she wanted. But I was also scared. What are the possibilities of a child of a shape shifter and half breed?

"Wha… What? Really? I don't understand. I'm still technically a _virgin_... and he never really…" she said.

Nessie looked at me. I was still stunned. I wanted to hold her but I felt like someone froze me. She looked back at her grandfather. He looked like he wanted to say something that made him uncomfortable.

"Guys, I don't want to sound too clinical... but did you and Jacob every _try_ to have sex? Has he ever penetrated you or ejaculated near you?" he asked.

Nessie cringed. Then her eyes widened. I thought I was careful? But what do I know… I never had sex before.

"I... I..." Nessie started stuttering. I stayed completely still. I imagined how bloody Bella was when Edward used his teeth to bite through her uterus to get to her.

"Well… kinda; three days ago," she admitted.

She looked at him sort of embarrassed.

"You most likely got pregnant from pre-ejaculation if you say you never went through with it," he said uncomfortably.

She held her head. She needed me… snap out of it damnit! I reached out and held her close to my body.

"Renesmee… everything will be ok Dear. I will have to monitor your pregnancy closely to make sure we're on top of everything. There's a small chance that you may have an accelerated pregnancy," he stated.

"What?" she said faintly.

Every muscle in my body tensed up. She could have an accelerated pregnancy… like Bella!

"You said this could have happened three days ago? On humans the test doesn't show positive until around six or seven days. I guess your body is accelerated some; but not enough for you to worry. The levels were the same that a human's would be at six days," he stated.

"Well that's twice as fast," she said in a shaky voice.

"Even if the baby develops fast, we know now what to do _before_ the situation would get critical," he said trying to reassure her.

I was silently freaking out. Carlisle looked at me. His expression calmed me down some.

"Jacob, you shouldn't worry. I will give Renesmee and the baby the best care that I possibly can."

"Twice as fast," I whispered.

"I don't know for sure without doing weekly test on her. But her levels suggest a rate around 50%. If I were to take a guess, the fetus could develop in four and a half months," he stated.

"I was worried about that possibility… because of her rapid development," I said.

Nessie sighed. She turned her nose up and buried her head in my chest. So strong scents make her sick… like smoke and disinfectant… or whatever this hospital smells like. I would imagine that morning sickness for her would be magnified due to her senses.

"I'm so nauseous," she murmured in my chest. She inhaled.

"Crackers and ginger ale may help with your nausea. Try to stay away from caffeine. I would test to see if blood will make you sick. Since the baby may be more shape shifter and human… blood might make _you_ sick now," he stated.

"Ok," she said faintly.

Carlisle walked over to his mini fridge and took out a small bottle of water. He walked over to her and handed it to her.

"Your father told me that you were concerned about getting pregnant and giving birth. Let me reassure you that I will take every precaution so that you will have a healthy pregnancy and delivery," he said.

"I feel like I have to sit down," she said.

I let her go so she could sit down.

"Grandpa, could you please don't tell my dad just yet. He would be so disappointed that I didn't wait until I was married," she pleaded.

We can't really hide something like this from her family. We would need to tell them. How could she expect to hide it anyway? She had bad morning sickness… at all times of the day.

"It would be pretty hard to keep my thoughts from your father. My mind is naturally an open book to him. I've never kept anything from him before. I can't make any promises guys."

"We may have to tell your family Nessie. You don't want them worrying thinking that you're ill," I said.

"If it would help… I'll be there when you tell your father. Everyone else should handle the news pretty well," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I may need you doc for medical purposes," I joked.

"We should have gotten married on the night we got engaged like I suggested," she said.

"You were planning of getting married that soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes… but we thought of the family being disappointed by not being at our actual wedding."

"Oh," he said empathetically.

Carlisle was paged over the loud speaker. He looked like he wanted to stay… He looked a bit worried.

"I have to go Dear. Are you going to be _ok_?" he asked.

Nessie stood up quickly. I reached for her and supported most of her weight.

"Um… I'll be fine," she answered.

"I'll drop off some prenatal vitamins and medicine for nausea today. The second I can get away I'll call you."

"Ok."

Carlisle kissed her on her forehead and hugged her.

"Everything will be ok Renesmee. Don't let your thoughts burden you. You guys are getting married in a few days. Don't stress yourself out. Stress can be harmful to a fetus."

I will try my best not to have anything stress her out. It may be hard since we're both worried about the accelerated pregnancy.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said.

"Jacob... are _you_ ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah… I'm just a bit… taken back."

Carlisle hugged me and patted me on my back. He gently smiled at me and sighed.

"You guys are going to make us great grandparents. I am happy for the both of you. Congratulations. Don't let the fact that you're not married yet complicate anything for you. You are married in your hearts. No one will critically judge you."

"Have you met my father?" Nessie said.

"Edward loves you more than life. He will not judge you. All he cares about is your happiness."

"That may be true… but he was pretty set on me waiting until I was married. And I think he would be angry… or look at Jacob in a different way. He even threatened him on the day I moved in," she said.

"That's just him being a _father_. Edward is not going to hurt you Jacob," he said reassuringly.

I hope he knows his son well. It looked like Nessie was purposely trying to leave her juice so I grabbed it and put it in my jacket. We walked out of his office and he smiled at us but still looked concerned. Another page went over the loud speaker asking for him.

"I have to go Dear. Jacob, please take good care of my Grand… Renesmee."

"Ok Sir," I said.

"See you as soon as I can."

"Ok."

He kissed Nessie's cheek and smiled at her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

Nessie shut the door behind us as he went down the busy hall way. He didn't get too far. A group of nurses stopped him to ask him a question then he signed something.

Nessie held my hand. I hugged her and she inhaled me again. Then she had a smile on her face. "This place reeks can we get outta here," she whispered.

We started walking towards the elevators. I noticed a few nurses glaring at us. I looked at one for a split second and she blushed. I guess they were staring at me? One of them started talking about me. She said that I was gorgeous. Tell me something I don't know. Nessie heard her too. We were too far away for them to think that we could hear. They didn't know that we were of the supernatural nature. Another male nurse commented on my height. He said that he would climb my totem pole any day. Yikes… gross. I don't swing that way. Another nurse said that she would change her faith for me and that she would worship nature to if she could fuck me. I noticed Nessie flinching. I started laughing. They couldn't see our faces because our backs were to them now.

"It looks like you have a few admirers… both sexes at that," she whispered.

"They can look all they want. I belong to you."

I bent down and took her in my arms to kiss her. I wanted the nurses to know that I was taken and completely straight. We heard one of them say _shit_.

"Damn she's lucky," one of the nurses said.

"Well at least she's cute. I would have been twice as mad if she wasn't," another said.

I continued kissing her. My mission changed from letting everyone know that I was hers to making her feel completely out of control and aroused.

"_I'm so happy,"_ she projected. "Me too," I whispered. I let go of her. My erection was pretty hard. I was trying to calm myself so I wouldn't look like a compass. The nurses were still looking at us. One of them called Nessie a bitch and she had a shocked expression.

"Don't worry about them Honey… that's just jealousy," I said softly.

"I'm alright. It's just weird that they would call me a hurtful name for no reason."

"Oh... They have a reason. They want what you have."

"Morning sickness," she said sarcastically.

I laughed and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well hopefully you will feel better once Carlisle drops off the medicine."

"From what Leah told me, her medicine didn't help her nausea at all because of her already heightened senses. I'm pretty sure my vampire senses will contribute in canceling out the medication with me," she whispered.

We stood at the elevator door for a few seconds until we realized that no one ever pushed the button for it to come. We both shook our heads. I pushed the button with my knuckle. This button is probably one of the germiest things in here. The elevator door opened and we stepped in. She leaned into me and deeply inhaled.

"You smell _extremely_ good to me right now," she said.

"Thanks?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I always smell the same. I didn't change my cologne… I hope I never stunk.

"Other than masking the scent of the hospital… it just makes me feel better."

"Really? Different than _before _you got pregnant," I asked.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and looked like she was thinking hard.

"Well… it's hard to explain. I loved the way you smell. All of my life… it was like a comfort scent. I knew you were near and got excited to see you... or knew that I was safe when I was around you. After I fell in love with you… it triggered something else in me. I can't really put it into words. It was just a stronger feeling. Now that I'm… pregnant… it …"

The elevator door opened at our floor. She was still looking at me intensely. The door started to shut and I held my arm out to stop it. I took her hand and we walked out of the elevator still looking at each other. We stood in front of the doors. A few cars drove by slowly over a speed bump. That caught her attention. "I don't know what it is? Maybe my hormones changing have something to do with how your scent affects me? It's like a blending of a comforting hug with the notion that you are my man… mixed with the feeling that I'm protected… merged with the fact that my body is _subservient_ for you to please you."

I smiled at her. What an interesting analogy. I understood what she was talking about.

"I told ya it was hard to explain," she said.

"I think I got it," I said amazed.

Nessie leaned into me and inhaled. "Yeah… that's it," she said. She was so cute with her corky self. I lifted her chin and kissed her. Then we walked to my truck.

We reached my Hummer and got in. She immediately put her seat belt on and I took her hand to kiss it. She was my princess. My best friend who was having my baby.

"I can't believe it," she said.

"I think it's amazing though… we're going to have a _baby_," I said smiling.

She looked down at her stomach. She had an adoring expression. I reached over and touched her stomach. She looked down at my hand as I caressed her. I was touching my son or daughter. I can't wait to be a father. I love her so much. Her eyes started to tear. She was smiling and it made my heart soar. I leaned in and kissed her shoving my tongue in her mouth.

"Wow… we're having a baby," I breathed in her ear.

"I know... it's still surreal to me. Jake, you're going to be a father."

I wanted to make love to her so bad. I settled for making her come in my truck. I unbuckled her seat belt and continued kissing her. I slid my hand up her thigh and grabbed her through her jeans. I really wish she decided to wear a skirt today. I unzipped her pants and touched her through her panties. She let out a loud moan. I kissed her mouth and her ear while I slid my fingers inside her. She started moaning and groaning. "Jacob… Ooh Jacob… Ahhh." I started fingering her faster. She moaned my name even more. I was driving her crazy… She was completely soaked. Nessie was trying not to scream, but sound escaped from her nose. After a few minutes, the windows were completely steamed. Nessie bucked under me moving her hips wildly. Her leg started trembling. She moaned so loud I swore the parking lot attendant was going to knock on our windows or call the cops. She was so close to coming, I couldn't stop. She held her breath as she came. I felt her pulsate on my fingers. I wished I was inside of her so I can see what it feels like when she comes. Nessie later exhaled. Her entire body started trembling and she moaned. I was so hard… I felt like I was going to bust through my jeans. She was trying to catch her breath. At one point I thought she was going to hyperventilate. I wanted to take her so bad. I thought of how good it felt the short time I was inside her a few days ago; I guess the day I got her pregnant. How could I wait to make love to her with her living with me... With her already being pregnant… With her looking so sexy trembling in my front seat.

"Renesmee, I want to make love to you so bad. I don't want to wait for our wedding night. I don't think I possibly can."

"Ok," she said breathlessly.

I kissed her again and zipped up her jeans. Nessie wiped her forehead. She was all sweaty and looked crazy sexy with her top sticking to her. She looked like a puppet that had its strings cut. She sat limp on the seat. I noticed the windows. You couldn't even see outside of the car. We could have an audience and we wouldn't have even known. I pushed the button to roll all of the windows down. A cool breeze came in the truck. I hoped it made her more comfortable. I know my body heat can be cumbersome to her at times. I turned on the defroster to clear the windshield.

"How do you feel… do you feel like you have to throw up?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine... I just feel so weak."

What was she sick? I looked at her alarmed.

"No Jake... this is how I feel each time. I guess the human side of me takes over… because I hardly have the strength to do anything. I feel drugged."

I gently smiled at her. So I make her feel drugged… priceless.

"A human could probably beat me in arm wrestling right now," she said.

"Well let me help you with your seat belt."

She chuckled and said thanks.

I started the truck and backed out of the parking space. I didn't want to hit the speed bumps at the normal speed that I do… which wouldn't be slow at all. I laugh at speed bumps in my monster of a truck. But I cautiously drove slowly this time just in case the bumps would make her sick. I paid for the parking. The parking attendant was a middle aged black woman who did a double take when she saw me. Nessie didn't see because she was facing her window gazing at the rain. I turned on the radio. Michael Buble' was on. This will probably relax her… not that I didn't. But it would help her fall asleep for the long ride home. In only a few minutes she was fast asleep.

We got home in about forty minutes. It was raining really hard. I leaned over and kissed her.

"We're home sleepy head, "I whispered in her ear.

"Oh... Ok," she said half sleep.

I got out of the truck and opened a black large umbrella. I walked over to her and helped her out of the truck. We walked in the house and took off our jackets. Nessie started to walk towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked.

"Um... Can I have a bagel?"

"Sure… I'll be upstairs shortly."

Nessie walked upstairs and I went to the kitchen to toast her bagel. I later went upstairs with her bagel and a glass or apple juice. I handed it to her. I noticed that she changed her clothes. She looks more comfortable now in sweats and a T-shirt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Renesmee. How do you feel?"

"Ok... I guess?"

"I have your prenatal pills and nausea medication. I'm leaving the hospital now. I will be there shortly."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"We might as well go down stairs to wait for my grandfather," she suggested.

"Ok."

Nessie got her iPad from the dresser and put the bagel in her mouth and picked up her glass of juice and headed down stairs. She looked like a lion with a cub in its mouth and I chuckled then followed her downstairs.

We sat on the sofa and I picked up the remote to look for something good to watch. She turned on her iPad on and started tapping the screen quickly.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"Pre-ejaculation," she said matter of factly.

"Wha…"

"There's not that many ways I could have gotten pregnant. You didn't come in me… you came on me. If this pre-ejaculation got me pregnant… it was when you were inside me. I don't know much about this. My mother didn't go into this detail when she discussed sex with me."

She started flipping through different web sites with a serious look on her face.

"Oh… There could be 1,000 sperm present if the man ejaculated _earlier_. Come to think of it, you had to change your shorts that day because of that."

Yeah... that was the day that I came in my shorts in the woods. _Humm_.

"I can't say that I'm sorry that I knocked you up," I said softly.

Nessie smirked at me.

"Just be prepared for when my father freaks out," she said.

"Well nothing can rattle my nerves now. We're in love, you're going to be my wife in a few days… and you're having my baby. I couldn't be happier. Bring on Edward... I can handle it."

"Oh... My alpha wolf. I hope your bite is as big as your bark."


	13. Chapter 13

Nessie was sitting comfortably on the sofa watching TV. I went outside to phase to see if the pack was still on patrol. I would be able to tell them all at the same time. As soon as I phased I heard them all in my head.

"_Hey Jacob what's up?"_ Jared said.

"_No vamps here,"_ Seth said.

"_Yeah we have to make sure that Fred guy doesn't get any bright ideas,"_ Sam said.

"_Nessie told me that the Cullen's warned him from coming close to La Push. He's not even hunting people while he's here… all blood bank blood," _I said.

"_Well were not going to take any chances,"_ Quil said.

"_Are you joining us?"_ Embry asked.

"_No… I have some news I wanted to share with all of you. It was just luck that you're still on patrol."_

"_My God Nessie's pregnant,"_ Quil said because of my extracted thoughts.

"_Yes we just found out a few hours ago."_

"_Man your worried that Edward is gonna kill you,"_ Seth said. _"Edward loves you Man… he's not gonna hurt you."_

"_Hey he's worried about her accelerated pregnancy too,"_ Brady said.

"_She'll be ok Jake," _Collin said.

"_Yeah don't worry Jacob… I'm sure Carlisle will take good care of her," _Sam said.

"_Yeah guys… I'm praying constantly,"_ I said

"_Well we'll pray with you,"_ Quil said.

"_I knew she was pregnant!"_ Jared said. _"Embry… you owe me twenty bucks."_

"_Man… you bet on my girl's sickness?"_

"_Sorry Man. Someone doubted me that you knocked her up. It was an easy pay day,"_ Jared said almost sounding apologetic.

I sighed.

"_I was going to the mall before I went to the market to get her a few things for her pregnancy. She gets real hot sleeping next to me. I wanna get her a body pillow so she will be comfortable." _

"_Hey… I need to go to the mall today to pick up something for my mom,"_ Embry said.

"_Ok… well I'm leaving shortly,"_ I said.

"_Ok... I'm on my way home. You gonna pick me up?"_

"_Sure… well I'm gonna phase back guys."_

"_Ok Jake well hook up later man,"_ Jared said.

I phased back and put on my shorts and T-shirt. My cell phone rang. It was Embry.

"Hey, back to human so soon," I teased.

"Yeah… I was close to home."

"So you bet against Jared huh?"

"Yeah… but I'm happy I lost. You're gonna be a father man."

I smiled at the thought of it.

"Thanks. Hey… after we go to the mall I have to stop by the market ok."

"That's cool with me."

"So... once Carlisle gets here to drop off Nessie's prescriptions… I'll be right over."

"Ok… see ya then."

I hung up the phone and sat down beside Nessie. She looked a bit troubled.

"My grandfather should be here any minute. He just texted me that he's on La Push Road."

"Oh, How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

I wondered if she was putting up a front so I wouldn't worry? I leaned over to kiss her and held her face in my hands. When I let her lips go she had a weird look to her.

"So how much did Jared win?" she asked.

"Twenty bucks."

"I don't know… should I feel weird that they were betting on my sickness?" she said with her face sulking a little.

"Jared bets on _everything_. He has a problem. Thank God our reservation doesn't have any casinos."

"Yeah."

"I don't even think he notices how much he bets," I said thinking if he needs intervention.

"Well at least he's not betting major amounts of money."

Nessie moved closer to me and sat on my lap and quickly kissed me on my cheek.

"The entire pack says congratulations. They're really happy for us.

"Does Seth know?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Is he going to be near my dad today? My dad may read his mind," she said with a worried look on her face.

"I asked him to hold off until we get a chance to talk to him."

I knew that Seth would most likely hang out with Edward sometime soon. He's always attached to his hip when he's not with Bella…. even when he's with Bella.

Nessie made a deep sigh.

"You texed them that I was pregnant?" she asked

I laughed.

"No. I went outside to phase and talked to everyone at the same time. Better than a conference call. They are all doing patrol now. Embry departed early so he can join me shopping. He has to pick up something for his mom."

I placed my hand on her stomach and her face lit up. She placed her hand on top of mine. Her hand was cool is and felt good on my skin. I started thinking of the possibility if we had twins. It's not something that would be off the wall. My sisters are twins.

"Ya know _twins_ run in my family. My dad had twins… it wouldn't be that crazy if I had twins," I said smiling.

Her eyes widen and she looked shocked for some reason. Then she started to look nervous. She must have thought that it would be difficult to carry twins from her expression.

"Aw Honey… I didn't want to make you worry. I was only joking with you," I said to try to deflate her anxiety.

"But that's not joking. You were just pointing out a simple fact. You have twin sisters. Twins run in your family," she said frantically.

Her face looked like she was getting sick and she started breathing quickly. Was she about to have a panic attack?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If I had twins… it would be twice as hard to carry… if they took after the vampire side of me," she said nervously.

I looked at her narrowing my eyes then gently smiled to try to have her relax.

"Don't worry Honey, Carlisle will be on top of things. Everything will turn out fine," I said.

"Jacob… what if I have to be turned into a _full _vampire to survive this?"

She was looking worried. I would love her the same if she was a vampire. She would probably bruise me when we had sex though. But I heal… so that wouldn't be an issue.

"Then I'll just have to make a tented make shift bedroom outside… I won't have you destroying _all_ of my bedroom furniture," I said light heartedly.

"Jacob."

"Seriously, I love you more than anything... even if you were as hard as marble and cold as ice."

She smiled at me.

"The only thing is… you will no longer be able to bite me like you frequently do," I said smirking. "You would be venomous then."

"Oh… Bite you like this?" she said in a sexy voice.

Nessie started kissing and licking my neck. Then she gently bit me. I immediately got hard and wanted to rip off her clothes. But I knew that Carlisle would be here soon. "Yes like that," I breathed. I heard Carlisle engine coming closer to the house. I knew I had to start concentrating on something else to have my erection go down. I started thinking of dead puppies. That didn't work so I threw in some kittens.

"We will have to continue this later," she said sounding disappointed.

She slid from my lap and I stood up to let Carlisle in. I opened the door and watched his car drive down the road. His Jaguar was awesome. I loved his car. It was so sleek. I wonder if he would let me borrow it again. It was a tight fit… but boy does it have some torque. He parked his car next to Nessie's mustang. Carlisle got out of his car and in a blur he was on the porch. I looked around to make sure no one saw him. He would have smelled a human before I did, so I guess he knew it was safe to move so quickly. No humans were around to see him.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"We're processing it," I said.

"I'm fine… just a little anxious about telling the family," Nessie said.

"Your parents, Kate and Garret went somewhere together. They all should be back tonight," he said.

"Oh," Nessie said.

"Carmen and Eleazar are home with Esme," he added.

"I got a text from Tanya. She and Fred are hitting it off," Nessie said excited.

It seemed like she wanted Tanya to date Fred. I guess they would make a nice couple. Tanya would eat him alive though. She has about a thousand years on him.

"That's great. Esme has been talking about them two for days," Carlisle said.

Nessie glanced at the bags in his hand. Carlisle stopped at the market before he came. He must have bought Nessie something.

"I got you some crackers and ginger ale… maybe this will help?" he said.

"Thanks," Nessie and I said simultaneously.

Carlisle handed the bag to me and I went to the kitchen to put the soda in the fridge and placed the crackers on the counter. Carlisle sat down beside her and handed her a bag from a pharmacy. She pulled out the two bottles and stared at them.

Carlisle explained how she should take everything and that the nausea medication could be changed if it didn't work for her.

"Thank you so much Grandpa," she said as she hugged him.

"It's my pleasure. Now you have to eat healthier now. Everything counts towards your baby's health. Eat more protein and vegetables. Also eat a lot dairy. The vitamins may constipate you, so eat a lot of fruit too."

"Ok Doc. Will do," she said with a bit of confidence.

He should have warned her to stop eating so much sugar. Doesn't he know she eats it like she's trying to be a diabetic?

Carlisle stood up and I gave him a hug. She got off the couch and hugged him again.

"We'll be there tonight around 8 P.M." she said.

"Ok… everything will turn out fine," Carlisle said compassionately.

Nessie and I quickly glanced at each other. I was hoping that he was right. I didn't really know how Edward would react. He made it clear to me that he did not want me to have sex with her before we were married. It was a miracle that he let her move in with me before we got married. Carlisle walked to his car. Nessie and I followed him to the porch and watched him get in the car and drive off. It was sunny again. I was glad. The constant rain can get on your nerves sometimes. Nessie moved closer to me and hugged my side. I don't want to leave her but I had to tell my father about the news in person and go to the market. We're starting to run out of food. I don't want to drag her with me because she looks so tired.

"Honey, I'm going to stop over Quil's to see Billy. I need to talk to him in person to tell him the news. Do you want anything special from the market?" I asked.

"Um, I guess you can buy more fruit and vegetables?"

"Are you craving anything?"

She smiled looking me up and down. I started to get hard again. Is her mind ever not in the gutter? But I like it.

"Other than me," I said chuckling.

"A peach pie, whip cream. Oh… and some seedless white grapes."

"Ok."

"Oh… And Peanut Butter Captin' Crunch."

"Alright," I chuckled.

I'm going to have to save this in my phone. I don't want her mad if I forget something. I typed her request on my note pad.

"I'll only be a few hours. I'm going to pick up Embry on the way."

"Ok, I'm in the mood for spaghetti. Do you want that for dinner?"

"Sure. You feel ok to cook?" I asked.

I didn't want her going out of her way. She needs to rest if she doesn't feel well. I could pick up something if she wants.

"Well I feel ok now… and I'm going to take the zofran that grandpa gave me."

"Well what if it doesn't work?"

"I'll be fine Jake. If it doesn't work… I'll get a pizza."

"Ok."

I bent down to kiss her.

"I love you," she said.

"Me, too… see ya in a few."

Embry was smiling ear to ear when I picked him up. He hopped in the passenger side and shut the door.

"Wow man," he said.

"Yeah I know."

"I wonder what Edward's gonna say to all of this? His precious Renesmee… knocked up."

"Well…. we'll find out later tonight."

"Really… you're gonna tell him tonight? If you don't make it can I have your TV… Oh and your games. I could use an extra one."

"Whatever."

It only took a few minutes to get to Quil's house. I was so excited to tell Billy. I wanna see the expression on his face when he realizes that he's closer to getting his wish… grandkids. Quil should have been home for awhile, since he ran here in wolf form after patrolling. Quil opened the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Quil."

"Aw come here Man."

He embraced me in a bromance hug.

"Congratulations Bro."

"Yeah get all of your congratulations out now. He's a dead man walking."

I slowly shook my head. We all walked in the door. Billy was smiling as if he already knew. I wanted to be the one to tell him… but I guess Quil beat me to it.

"Hi Billy."

"Hey Son."

"Quil couldn't help but to tell me. I'm so happy for you son… finally."

I glanced at Quil for a quick second and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Billy. It was kinda a shock to the both of us… but we're both ecstatic about it. I want to be a father so bad."

I walked over to my father and sat down beside him and gave him a hug.

"Wow. I… I… I'm getting speechless here. How far along is she? You've only been a couple for a week and a half."

I noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"She's only a few days... around three. But Carlisle said that it's a possibility that it's growing at a faster rate… but not as fast as Bella. According to him, she may give birth in around four and a half months."

"Oh… Well I hope everything will be ok," Billy said a bit worried.

"Yeah. I'm praying every second of the day that she'll be ok."

"Everything will turn out fine Jacob. Carlisle will be there every step of the way," Quil said.

I sighed deeply trying to take the advice that I've been drilling in my head every chance I could.

"She will probably have her baby around the same time as Leah," Quil said.

"You're right," I said.

That didn't even cross my mind that it would be a possibility that both of babies will be due around the _same_ time. Alice would probably freak and throw a baby shower for the both of them at the same time.

"After Embry and I go to the mall, I'm picking up a few groceries for Ness. I have to make sure she eats healthy. If I leave it up to her… she'll eat donuts for breakfast, consider pie as a fruit and ketchup on her fries as a vegetable."

"I'm pretty sure she will automatically eat healthier now that she's pregnant," Embry said.

I started wringing my hands as I thought of the possible complications.

"Hey man. It's going to be fine," Quil said. "Just keep your girl happy. Mood swings may be a coming. Remember how Emily was when she was pregnant with Michael? For no reason she would just snap at Sam."

"Yeah… and Emily is nowhere as strong as Nessie," Embry said.

I couldn't imagine Nessie getting a real attitude with me. I never in my life saw her mad or bitchy. I haven't seen Bella's temper in her. She's mostly _passive_. But they say they are the ones you have to watch out for. I'm going to tend to her every need. Hopefully I won't experience what Sam went through.

"We ran by your future house while on patrol. It's nice. By the time the Cullen's are done with it… it will probably look totally different," Quil said.

"They're just going to do some improvements outside. They're not going to totally rebuild it like they did Billy's house," I said.

"Oh."

"They want us to pick out the furniture and appliances before we go on our honeymoon. We haven't even started looking yet with everything that's been happening."

"Well I'm pretty sure Nessie will get a kick out of picking furniture," Billy said.

I just hope she doesn't go overboard and pick purple furniture. Could I live with a purple sofa?

"Son… I'll stay at Quil's house until you move into your house to give you two some privacy," Billy said.

"Oh Billy… you don't have to do that."

"But I want to… so leave it at that."

"Ok Billy… thanks."

Billy looked like he was going to cry again. He was holding up pretty well trying to be strong. I leaned over and gave him another hug.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you to Billy."

I smiled at him. "Everything is going to be fine... ok."

"Ok."

He took a deep breath.

"Well we should leave now. I really don't like leaving her by herself. Embry… you know exactly what you have to get for your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah... a bed set she saw at Necessities & Temptations. You can probably find a body pillow for Nessie there."

"Ok… well Billy… I will see you later ok."

"Ok Son. You go take care of my future daughter and law… and my future grandbaby."

"I sure will," I said as I smiled at him.

Embry and I hopped in the truck and headed out to Port Angeles. It didn't take us long to get there. The store was kinda crowded. We both had our mission so we split up. Embry went down the aisle with the comforters and I walked a few aisles over to the pillows. My cell phone rang. It was Leah.

"Hey Leah… what's up?"

"Oh nothing… but congratulations. Nessie told me. I would least expect that you would also call me."

"I'm so sorry Leah. My mind is elsewhere."

"I forgive you. Nessie and I had our little cry fest over the phone."

"Oh."

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Leah."

"Wow Nessie and I are pregos at the same time. We're both knocked up and not married."

I chuckled.

"Well I'm getting married in a few days. I heard Ahote asked you to marry him. Do you love him?"

"Jake… you know why I have _reservations_."

"Yeah… I know why. But you could be happy with him. You may not imprint on anyone. It's not a guarantee with everyone."

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take. I don't want to hurt him… like…"

"Yeah… I know."

I could hear it in her voice that old emotions were resurfacing, so I tried to change the subject quickly.

"So… I may die tonight. I plan to tell Edward that Nessie is pregnant."

"Ha! Good luck to ya. You'll need it. You may wanna be in wolf form when you tell him so you'll have a fighting chance."

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

"Hey… where are you?"

"I'm in Port Angeles at Necessities & Temptations."

"Oh I love that place. What are you getting?"

"Oh… A body pillow for Nessie. My sister couldn't live without hers when she was pregnant with Sarah."

"Oh… Can you pick one up for me too?"

"Sure."

"I have a foot massager that I totally love. You should get one for Nessie. Her feet may swell when she gets farther along."

"Ok… thanks for the suggestion. I'm pretty sure they have one somewhere in this store."

Embry walked up behind me with a large comforter set under his arm.

"I found it. This is the one she had her eye on."

"Is that Embry? Tell him I said Hi," Leah said.

"Leah says Hi."

"Tell her what's up preggo."

"I heard him."

"Well Leah… I'm gonna look for that foot massager and hopefully I will be alive tomorrow."

She chuckled.

"I gotta pick up some healthy food for Nessie after we leave here. Any crazy thing you crave now?"

"Hmm... Not really. I started eating popcorn and icing."

"And you don't think that's weird!"

"No... sweet and salty. You eat chocolate covered pretzels… it's the same thing."

"Whatever you say."

"It's a great combination. I have to let Nessie know about it so she can try it."

I sighed.

"Well Leah... I gotta go."

"Ok Jake. Good luck tonight. May the force be with you."

Yeah the force, luck of the draw, and anything else that will help me.

"Ok Leah. See ya later."

"Ok... bye."

It didn't take long for me to find the foot massager. I also found one for her neck. Maybe she'll like it?

We headed to the market and I picked all of the things on her list. There were two girls around the age of twenty maybe that kept eyeing Embry and I. Two more down that he didn't imprint on. Thank God, cause one of them seemed silly as shit. Just my luck the ditzy one started to walk over to me. "Excuse me… could you tell me where I would find creamer?" I guess she was pretty? If you striped her from all of her _fakeness_. She had too much makeup and her hair looked like a weave. I could see where her hair ended and the wave started.

"Uh… Over there where the big _dairy_ sign is."

I didn't mean for it to come out so sarcastic… but I knew what she was doing. She knew where the hell the creamer was. It was only a few feet away from us. Everyone knows that creamer is always next to the milk.

"Oh how silly. I feel so stupid. I'm not from here. I'm visiting with family."

"That's nice."

"So… you're the first Indian I've ever really met."

Oh God… will she just walk away and get her creamer. She bit her bottom lip and looked at my arms.

"Hey do you know any fun places to party? My parents are such a bore."

She reached out and touched my tricep.

"Wow you have big guns," she said smiling.

"Thanks… but I can't really help you with a place to party. I'm kinda over that scene. Plus I spend all of my free time with my fiancé."

She quickly let my arm go. Her friend looked embarrassed for her, but she didn't look that put off.

"Oh… Such a shame," she said.

"Excuse me?"

What is this girl's issue? She's still eying me down like she has a glimmer of a chance for this conversation to go any farther.

"I mean... that you're not single. It's a shame. You're… _hot._"

I couldn't place where her accent was from. But I wasn't going to dare ask her where she lived.

"Okaayy… gotta go. I hope you find your creamer."

I pointed to the shelf where they were.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," I managed to say sounding sincere.

"Hey… are you from that Qwel… you... ite tribe?"

Man she jacked that up completely. Geez she's wasting my time. But I don't wanna seem rude.

"Yeah you mean _Quileute_."

"Oh that's how it sounds. Well yeah… are you from it?"

"Yeah."

"My family is going to the reservation tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Oh… I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Ok thanks."

We walked away. Embry was snickering when we got far enough so they wouldn't hear. But they were close enough for us to hear everything.

"Nicole, why would you still flirt with him after he told you he was getting married?" the other girl asked.

"Engaged is nothing final… not even marriage. It was worth a try. I mean _look_ at him. He's a _iilf_."

"A what?"

"Indian I like to fuck. I mean the other guy was cute too, but he was soo… tasty."

Embry and I looked at each other.

"I'm tasty," I said jokingly.

"Whatever."

I blocked out their conversation after I heard _Nicole_ say how much she wanted me to conquer her like Little Bighorn. Well at least she knew her history. I'm used to women coming on to me. I'm usually polite when I turn them down. I guess my patience is wearing thin since I wanna get back to Nessie. I can just imagine her getting sick trying to cook for me.

I dropped off Leah's body pillow and kissed her cheek. She asked me to let her know the outcome of our planned talk with Edward. I told her I would… but may call her the next day depending on how things were.

I pulled up in front of the house. Nessie opened the door for me. I gave her a peck on the cheek as I walked by to sit the bags down in the kitchen. I went back outside to get the rest of the bags. I came back in with the last of the bags. Nessie was already in the kitchen putting the groceries away. She was eyeing the peach pie that I bought her. I guess I will have to get use to crazy cravings and all that stuff associated with pregnancy. I was wondering if she was thinking about mixing the pie with something weird.

"I found a body pillow."

"Thanks."

"Rebecca said she couldn't live without hers when she was pregnant with my niece."

"Oh."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. It was too long since I had her in my arms.

"You know Billy was ecstatic when he heard that you were pregnant," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had tears of joy and everything."

"Wow… I hope it goes as well for everyone else."

"Hey dinner smells great. Were you ok when you cooked it?" I asked.

"I was fine. I guess the medicine helped a little. The smell of the onions made me sick to my stomach though... but I got over it."

"That's good. Ya know Billy said that he was staying at Quil's until our wedding."

"No," she said in disbelief. "He doesn't have to do that."

"Well… he wants to. He wants to give us our privacy. It's only a few days. All of the renovations should be done by the time we get back from Hawaii."

"Wow… I can play house with you," she said in a sexy tone.

I smirked.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

_Does this woman even know me?_

"Ok… I'll get our plates ready."

I went in the kitchen and washed my hands. Nessie set up the dining room table for us to eat.

"You know Leah called me while I was out. She was really happy for us," I said.

"Oh," she said while washing her hands.

"She suggested that I buy you a foot massager."

"So that's what's in the other bag?"

"Along with a few other things."

Nessie dried off her hands and placed the food on the table. She didn't have much on her plate.

"You look like you're eating on a diet… you're actually eating for two now," I said.

"I know… but I don't feel that hungry. I still feel a little nauseous."

"Oh."

"Between that and my nerves about tonight…"

I reached over across the table and started caressing her hand.

"Honey… don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so."

I gave her an encouraging smile... hoping that it would cheer her up. But I knew tonight could have multiple outcomes.

"_I wish I could fast forward this night,"_ she projected.

"I promise you… the part of the night that I can control you will enjoy."

She gently smiled at me. We ate dinner and the food was amazing. Everything that she cooked for me so far was too good to be true. Her mind looked like it wondered off every few minutes. But I didn't bother to ask what she was thinking about. She would tell me if she wanted me to know. I guess she was thinking about tonight.

Nessie rinsed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher while I put the food way. It looked like she was eyeing the peach pie again, but then she washed off the grapes and put some in a bowl. I was glad that she made the healthier choice. I think I would have suggested fruit if she made the wrong choice. I imagine that she would tell me that it was fruit just with crust. I don't want to be the nagging fiancé and husband about her food choices, but I want her and the baby to be healthy.

After the kitchen was clean, we turned on the TV and sat on the sofa. Nessie snuggled up beside me and started eating her grapes. They smelled so good. She popped a few in my mouth before I had a chance to ask. "Thank you," I mumbled with my mouth full. I hugged her close to me as we watched TV. Extra was on. There was a story about Justin Beeber dating and dumping yet another actress. I don't see what women see in him anyway. He can't sing live to save his life. He will never be as talented at Justin Timberlake. Why in the world am I contemplating on singers? This damn show has me thinking like a chick. Nessie has been making me watch this for the past few years. Nessie laid her head on my chest and I started playing in her hair. She made a deep sigh. It was getting close to the time that we told Carlisle that we would come over. We should start getting ready soon. Nessie looked too relaxed. I kinda didn't want to mention that we would have to go now in order to make it to her family's house by 8oclock.

All of a sudden Edward swung open the door breaking the locks. I stood up quickly and Nessie jumped up spilling the grapes on the floor. I held her back protectively by instinct. I knew she wasn't the one in danger. Edward's fury was purely focused on me… the one who knocked up his daughter. I guess the cat was out of the bag.

"You promised me!" he growled through his teeth. Shit. Carlisle showed up at the door only a few seconds later. "Edward don't!" he yelled. He dashed in between Edward and me. Jasper showed up a split second later. Edward's breathing slowed down. Edward looked back at Jasper with a pissed look on his face. I guess he was pissed 'cause he no longer felt his initial anger and couldn't lash out to try to kill me? He looked like he calmed down a little… But his eyes looked like he still wanted to yank my arm off… or probably snatch my dick off since I broke my promise... kinda. Nessie tried to get in front of me but I tried to block her with my arm. She slipped through anyway. Edward charged at me slipping out of Carlisle's hands. Nessie moved out of the way while Edward gripped my shoulder and slung me to the floor. "Dad it's not his fault! I initiated everything," Nessie yelled. I felt my body trembling… but I didn't want to phase. Edward had every right to be mad at me. If I phased it probably would have made things worst.

"All I did was ask you to respect my daughter's honor!" he yelled in my face; keeping me pinned on the floor. That pissed me off a bit. He accused me of not respecting Nessie.

"I do respect her!" I yelled back. I felt the strong urge to phase so I could push him off of me. No way was I strong enough to push him off in my human form.

"Please don't be mad at him," she begged.

I'm pretty sure Edward felt the begging of my tremors. I truly didn't want to hurt him. He's Nessie father. She loves him more than anything. Shit I even love him.

"Edward... please let your anger go. It's misplaced," Carlisle said as he pulled Edward off of me. Edward's eyes darted quickly back and forth from Nessie to me. I quickly stood up from the floor with my jaw clinched.

"Dad… I'm happy. Please be happy for me. I… I don't look at it as being _disrespected_. I didn't lose any honor in my eyes. The reason my last name is not Black right now is because I was thinking of my families happiness. I knew how much you wanted to walk me down the aisle and give me away… and how much Aunt Alice was excited in planning everything… and how much Grandma Rene wanted to be here. I wanted everyone to be happy."

"What?" Edward said confused.

"They told me today that they were planning on eloping," Carlisle said. "Or having Billy marry them the night they got engaged. They didn't go through with it because they wanted to wait for our family to get here."

"You were really thinking about getting married on the day that you got engaged?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Nessie said softly.

"Edward… I would never disrespect Nessie. I love her more than life. In my heart we are already married."

"Edward, please don't stress out Renesmee. Look at her… she's extremely nervous," Carlisle said.

I looked at her and her hands were trembling. Edward's expression changed to worry and he sighed.

"When I heard Carlisle's thoughts about you being pregnant… I went into a rage. I have strong beliefs in the sanctity of marriage. I felt like you disrespected them. That was the reason for my harsh reactions," Edward stated.

"Renesmee is everything to me. The woman that I love more than anything is going to have my baby… your grandchild. I hope that you can accept that with love and not guilt us into anything."

"Dad… are you really going to condemn us for being in love? Jacob did nothing to me that I didn't let him. I'll be a _married woman_ in a few days. Please just be happy for us. Grandpa and Billy congratulated us when they found out. They were loving and understanding," she said as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry if I scared you… the both of you."

I wanted to reach out and comfort her but Edward's quick movement beat me to the punch. Edward held her in his arms with his eyes closed. Carlisle walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Nessie glanced at Jasper. Jasper nodded his head yes at her. "Yes… I'm fine," Edward said. She must have read Jasper's mind or something. Maybe it was about the emotional control he had over Edward? He said he was fine… did that mean he was going to stop whatever he was doing to calm him? I tensed up preparing for the worst. Edward must have noticed.

"Jacob, I love you like a brother or son-in law," he said.

He looked calm… was this un-tampered emotion?

"You were really planning on marring Renesmee that night?" he asked.

"The thought popped in our heads when we were talking that night. My father is a council leader and has married many others," I said.

"_I still wanna marry her before the wedding date. I would marry her tonight... just us if it came down to it,"_ I thought freely… not thinking that Edward could be in my head. Edward's eyes narrowed. Oh… he must have heard that. I gave him an apologetic look.

"I guess I can finally say congratulations," Jasper said as he walked over to me and Nessie and hugged her.

"Thank you," she said.

He reached up to hug me.

"I had your back," he said.

"I wouldn't have permanently hurt him," Edward said calmly.

"Thank you for having my back anyway," I said.

I looked behind Edward at my destroyed door. He knows he's gonna fix that right?

"Sorry about that. I'll have it fixed first thing tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"Well I guess we can all say that everything is ok now… no treaties have been broken," Jasper said.

Carlisle sighed. Edward looked in his direction then his face went distorted.

"You may have an accelerated pregnancy?" he said weakly.

"We don't know for sure, but so far it looks like she's at a 50% rate," Carlisle said.

Edward's eyes looked troubled. I could empathize with him. I was bat shit crazed out the first time I heard that too. But Carlisle gave me hope that she would be ok.

"I'm going to be ok. I have the best doctor in the world," Nessie said.

Edward gazed at her stomach. His expression was horrified. I didn't want him scaring Nessie more than she already was. I hugged her side to try to relax her. Edward finally smoothed his facial expression.

"I will monitor her closely," Carlisle said.

"I trust that she's in good hands," Edward said.

Nessie glanced at Jasper. He slightly smirked at her.

"Well I guess we should all go back to the house now and tell the family," Jasper said.

"Yeah… it will be a crowded house with the Denali clan there," Nessie mentioned.

"They will be overjoyed as well," Carlisle said.

"I can't wait to see Rosalie's expression," Jasper said.

"I'm kinda nervous though," She muttered.

"Well you already went through the harshest reaction with your father. Your mother will be calmer… even without my help," Jasper said.

I kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be ok," I said lovingly.

"Are you coming along with us or traveling your own way?" Jasper asked.

Nessie and I looked at each other.

"I can carry you like I did earlier if you don't feel well," Jasper suggested.

"Um… We'll be there soon. I just want to talk to Jacob for a second," she said.

"Ok," Jasper replied.

Edward hugged her. They were embraced for a long time. I suspected that they were having a private mental conversation. They let go of each other and Edward had a confused look on his face. What in the world would have made him look like that? He sharply glanced at me. Ok… what did I do now?

"We'll go to Home Depot the second they open tomorrow and get you a door," Jasper said.

"Thanks, I really don't want to have to explain this to Billy," I said.

"Billy won't be here tonight?" Edward asked sounding surprised.

"No, he's staying at Quil's tonight," I answered.

Edward looked uncomfortable that she would be alone with me tonight. Then his face smoothed out. He walked over to me and patted me on my back. "Congratulations," he finally said. He sounded like he was getting emotional. I flinched and bit because my shoulder was killing me and said thanks.

"I'm sorry Jacob if I hurt you," he said.

"I'll be fine… I heal fast."

Nessie squinted her eyes for a brief second. I didn't want her to worry about me. Edward apologized one more time.

_It's all good Edward. I'm ok... and Nessie will be ok. I have faith that everything will work out. _

From the look on his face I knew he was reading my mind. We all stood in the living room in silence for a few seconds. It probably wasn't silent for Nessie and Edward. They all said goodbye and Edward said that he would see us later tonight. I walked over to the door and put it back in its place. I rolled my shoulder because I felt a pain. Nessie quickly ran to me and hugged me.

"Jacob, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok… are you?"

"Yes… just a little nauseous."

"I can see why your father was upset. I did make a promise to him."

"Jacob, what did my father hear in your mind tonight? she asked.

"When?"

Edward probably was in my head a few times.

"When he asked you if you were really thinking about eloping with me that night."

"Oh… He may have heard me say that I was still thinking about it."

"Oh?"

"The idea just popped in my head that Billy could privately marry us tonight."

"Tonight… and my father heard you think this?"

"Yeah... I knew he did from the look that he gave me."

"You… want us to _elope_?" she asked.

"I want to be your husband more than anything… but it was just a thought. We only have a few more days."

"Why dangle that in front of me then take it back?"

"What you really want to do that?" I questioned.

She was silent for a brief moment. I hoped she was seriously thinking about it. All we had to do was see my father. I kept my eyes on her face seeing if I could see her answer from her expression. She deeply sighed.

"Let's get this over with first. Of course I want to be your wife… I just don't want to hurt my mother's feelings right now. And for some reason I can see her face… and it's making me hesitant. But I do want to make love to you no matter what."

I smiled.

I guess we could wait since she has reservations. But she said that she wanted to make love to me no matter what. So this means that between now and four days… we would make love. I hope she wants to do it tonight. She knows how bad I want to do it. I told her today in the truck at the hospital.

"Do you feel well enough to run? Or do you want to take the truck?" I asked.

She smirked her lip.

"I think it would be best if we took the truck," she said.

"Ok."

I kissed her again. I really wanted her to agree on eloping tonight. We could still have the big wedding. I just wanted her to me my wife the first time we made love. I know that sounds girly and old fashion. Shit I think Edward is rubbing off on me. But if she doesn't... I would still happily make love to my Nessie. I love her so much. If saying the simple words _I do_ makes us bonded… than I do. How much more connected to her could I be? She is Mrs. Black in my eyes. Her being labeled as my wife will not make me love her anymore. It's impossible to love her more that I already love her.


	14. Chapter 14

We arrived at her family's house. I was thinking of different scenarios of how Bella would act. I didn't think that she would be that angry… I guess? We've talked about me having children with Nessie for awhile. She always seemed _hopeful_. I parked the truck in front of the house. I could hear music and laughter in the living room. Nessie looked uncomfortable. I gave her an encouraging look and she cheered up. Edward came on the porch by the time we opened our doors.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi Dad."

Tanya came from behind Edward and dashed down the steps to hug her.

"I missed you. Web cams are not enough," she said.

"Oh… I missed you too," Nessie said smiling.

Tanya looked happy. I was wondering how her and Fred worked out? I knew they were hanging together this morning.

"Hi Renesmee," Carmen said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks."

"And Jacob… you look so handsome."

I chuckled and said thanks.

"You look so grown in only a year," Garret said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," he said smiling.

"Oh thank you Garret," Nessie said returning his smile.

"Look at him… you have him speechless. I would be jealous if I didn't know that he loved you as a niece," Kate said jokingly as she kissed her.

"It's so nice to see you. You look so happy," Elezar said.

"You too… thanks."

He turned to me and gave me a hug. Alice was standing next to Jasper. She had the widest grin on her face. Nessie took her cell phone out and texted someone. Alice looked like she knew that Nessie was pregnant from the way she was acting. I didn't think that Nessie wanted to tell everyone at the same time. For a small moment she had a frustrated look on her face while she looked at Jasper. Then her expression softened.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you?" Nessie asked.

"Sure Honey."

I squeezed her hand and she motioned for Edward to join us.

"We'll be back soon," Edward called out to everyone.

Alice must know something. She looked too excited. She smiled at the both of us flashing her teeth. I smiled at her and she smiled even _wider_.

We all walked outside to the back yard. Nessie looked real nervous. Edward looked at her lovingly... they must have been communicating through thoughts.

"Mom… we have something to tell you."

"Oh… what is it Honey?"

"Well… I don't know how to tell you... but."

I leaned closer to Nessie and hugged her side. Bella glanced back and forth between Nessie and me. It looked light a light bulb went off in her head. She put everything together so quickly. Then she looked at Edward nervously. She was probably thinking that her husband would strike at me or go in a rage since he's so old fashion.

"Are you pregnant?" Bella asked.

"Well… yeah," Nessie softly admitted.

She gasped and covered her mouth. Edward comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Did you know about this Edward?"

Bella wasn't freaking out. We've talked numerous of times about Nessie and I having kids one day. She always wanted us to have a chance of having kids.

"Yes, I found out a few hours ago. I already had my moment of realization. I have to go to Home Depot tomorrow morning to replace Billy's door due to my realization," Edward said.

"You broke their door?" Bella said in shock.

"I'm not that happy about my reaction. I scared Renesmee in the process," Edward said with regret.

_Scared the both of us_. Edward looked at me apologetically.

"Oh Renesmee," Bella said.

Bella walked over to Nessie and hugged her. Then Nessie started crying.

"Everything will be ok Renesmee," Bella said.

"I know," Nessie said as she wiped her tears away.

"I guess you didn't take my advice and use the condoms huh?"

Edward's eyes looked like he was freaking out. It didn't look like he knew Bells gave Nessie birth control.

"Well actually I'm still a virgin. You didn't explain everything to me when you explained sex," she said uncomfortably.

Bella looked like she didn't understand. Nessie's face grew red from embarrassment. I knew she was thinking of her audience in the house.

"You're not upset?" Nessie asked.

Bella sighed.

"You're getting married in a few days… how upset could I be. I'm just worried about you. Is everything ok?"

Bella is really taking this well. It's like she knew this day would come sometime soon. I guess she forgave the fact that we weren't married yet. She was as calm as if we came back from our honeymoon and announced that she was pregnant. I had to tell her about the possibility of the baby's growth rate; something she was very optimistic about from previous conversations.

"Well, Carlisle said that the pregnancy may be accelerated," I said.

Bella looked extremely worried.

"Not as accelerated as yours Bella," Edward said. "Carlisle said that it may be full term around four and a half months... but he doesn't know for sure. He will monitor her closely and give her a c-section if needed."

"Well how do you feel?" Bella asked lovingly.

"Um… I have morning sickness. I've been throwing up for the past few days."

"Renesmee."

"Grandpa gave me some medicine... it helps a little."

"Oh Edward… our baby is going to have a baby," Bella said.

Her face went into a pout. Edward's nostrils flared. Bella hugged Edward. Then Bella opened her arms for Nessie to join in. "Jacob," Edward called out. I guess he wanted me to join in the hug circle. I towered over everyone. I awkwardly joined the circle with Nessie on my left and Bella on my right. Almost immediately, Nessie let go of Edward and snuggled into my arms only hugging me. Edward face flashed like he lost his baby girl… and _I _was the one who took her from him. I closed my eyes as she hugged me.

"_I love you Jake,"_ she projected to me. _"I'm so drained. I hope we don't have to stay that long."_

"_I love you too. Just let me know when you want to leave Honey. We can visit everyone tomorrow when you're well rested,"_ I thought.

When she let go of me… Bella and Edward were gazing at us. Edward's facial expression was different from the last time I looked at him. He looked _in awe_. He even had a slight smile on his face.

"Bella… would you be upset if Renesmee had _two_ weddings?" He asked softly.

"What... What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked.

He sighed.

"They wanted to elope on the day they got engaged but decided not to because they thought the family would be hurt. I don't want to get in the way with a love that is as great as theirs. I hear how much Jacob loves her... and I'm sorry for intruding in your mind. But he even wanted to elope tonight. It's torture to the both of them that they're not married yet," Edward stated.

Wow… Edward understands how we feel. Is he really accepting us eloping?

"Oh… Renesmee," Bella said. "I thought you were playing when you mentioned you wanted to marry Jacob right away. Oh… I didn't know. Of course you have my blessing. Especially if it means that much to you." Nessie looked at her parents in disbelief. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She turned back to her parents. "Really?" she asked still sounding unsure. Aunt Alice ran outside and hugged her. "I couldn't stay away any longer. I'm so happy for you. Have two weddings. Say yes! Go to sleep as Mrs. Jacob Black. People elope and have another wedding all of the time Renesmee," she said in a blur with her eyes gleaming. All of a sudden the entire house hold was at our side. Everyone had gentle smiles.

"Congratulations on the baby," Carmen and Eleazar said.

"Thank you," I said.

Nessie had her mouth open but nothing was coming out. She was speechless. I was still trying to get over the fact that Edward didn't mind that we go get married sooner. Esme hugged Nessie. It looked like she had a death grip on her. Wow we were going to make her a _great grandmother_ and she doesn't look a day over _twenty eight_.

"My dearest Renesmee. I'm so happy for you. You deserve all of the happiness in the world," Esme said.

"Thank you," she mumbled in her neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dear."

She must have realized that she was hugging her tighter than usual.

Kate walked up to Nessie and hugged her. "Congratulations. Wow you're pregnant."

"Th... Thanks," she stuttered.

Emmett grinned as he approached us. He's so big to maneuver so gracefully. He glided near Nessie's side.

"Ya really trying to kill me this year. First you get engaged and move out… now this," he said. He looked at her stomach. "Man… a _baby_. Jake you better be glad I like you," he said jokingly. "Where's the shot gun! We're having a hillbilly wedding tonight."

Everyone chuckled.

Rosalie walked up to us and hugged me first. It looked like it took Nessie off guard. Her eyes widened. I was a bit taken back myself.

"Jacob… thank you for being the person who makes my niece so happy. You make a beautiful couple and I'm sure your baby will be beautiful as well," she said wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said as I kissed her cheek.

She's been real cordial with me since we had a chance to talk alone the other day. She now understands how much I love Nessie. Blondie's trying her best to strengthen our relationship. She turned to Nessie and squeezed her. Nessie made a noise to let her know that it felt like she was in a vice.

"Oh I have to be careful with you. I don't want to break you. I don't believe this… well I knew it would happen one day."

"I'm excited about everything. I'm so happy that we're capable of having a child."

Nessie took my hand and projected that she was starting to feel overwhelmed and dizzy. Rosalie smiled at us. She looked… happy. It was a new experience for me… I never realized she had dimples.

"Ok let's all go inside and give the happy couple some time to themselves," Edward said. "She's getting overwhelmed."

Edward must have read her mind… or mine. Her family started to walk back to the house. Bella and Edward stood still… along with Alice. Edward and Bella looked at Alice in a weird way expecting her to leave as well. Alice gave her a look like she wasn't going anywhere. I had to smirk from her expression.

"Before _I_ leave… I just want to say that I told you so. I knew you wanted to get married sooner. I hope all of my planning didn't scare you away from the idea. I always told you that I could have whipped it up in two days. You could have told me that you wanted me to plan faster. Well anyway… I hope you say _yes_ to eloping tonight. I don't want to put any pressure on you... but it seems like you felt like you were pressured into waiting. You should feel free now and do what your heart tells you to do. If you need a plan B for any reason, Jasper and I will be happy to run you two down to Las Vegas tonight. I'm the first in your favorites in your cell phones. Call me if you need me," Alice she said in a blur.

She looked at Edward and Bella. "_Now_ I'm leaving." She grinned flashing her teeth and kissed Nessie and I quickly… then disappeared into the house. Edward and Bella smiled at us. We were speechless.

"Perhaps you need some time to think of what you want to do. We will see you tomorrow I presume," Edward said.

"Yes… we'll be here," Nessie answered.

"Good," he said.

Edward kissed her forehead and patted me on the back telling me that I had his blessing… and slowly started walking towards the house. Bella gazed at the both of us.

"I love you both," Bella said.

"I love you too mom."

"I love you to Bells.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Bella said as she sped up to join Edward.

We watched them walk to the house for a few seconds in silence. Nessie looked up at me and my heart melted. Could she be my wife by the end of the night? I would give her that if she wanted it.

"Let's go home," I said softly.

"Ok," she agreed smiling.

We walked to the truck in silence. When we got in I held her hand and drove off. Once we were far away for her family not to listen… Nessie spoke.

"I do want to marry you tonight. But I fear that our initial honeymoon won't be that spectacular… all I want to do is go to sleep."

"Honey, all you have to say is '_I do'_ and we can simply fall asleep in each other's arms. I have my entire life to make love to you."

"Aww," she said smiling.

"So you want to do this?" I asked lovingly.

"Yes."

Nessie looked so nervous. I heard her heart start to race.

"Relax Love… your heart is speeding."

"No… I'm just happy."

I smiled at her and I heard her heart skip a beat.

"I'm amazed with how I affect you," I said.

She softly chuckled. I took out my phone and called my father. I wanted to ask him to marry us tonight.

"Hey Jake... what's up," Billy asked.

"Hi Billy. I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh… what is it?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could marry us tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Nessie's parents already gave us their blessing if we eloped. I don't really feel like going to a cheesy chapel in Las Vegas. But we still plan to have the big wedding on the twelfth. We just would like to be married _sooner_."

"Sure Son. I'll be honored to."

"Thanks… we're on our way now."

Nessie looked down at herself and frowned then her face smoothed out. Maybe she was worried about what she was wearing. It didn't really matter what she wore. I have traditional wedding clothes that I had made for myself a few years ago. I could ask Mrs. Clearwater could she wear her wedding dress if she really wanted too. I'm pretty she wouldn't mind. "It's all set Honey. Tonight you will go to sleep as Mrs. Jacob Black." Her eyes started to tear. She looked so happy. And I was completely ecstatic that she was going to be my wife within hours.

By the time we arrived at Quil's house, the entire pack was there. Quil's house was almost full.

"I hope you don't mind. I told the pack," Quil said apologetically.

"No I don't mind at all," I said.

"No... I don't mind either," Nessie said.

Nessie looked like her statement wasn't that true. I was going to ask her if she wanted me to have her family to join us but she beat me to it.

"Jake... I'm going to ask my mom and dad to come down."

"Ok that would be nice."

Everyone said hi to us and gave us hugs. I walked over to my father to thank him. He told me that he was so proud and happy. Leah rushed over to Nessie with tears in her eyes.

"Renesmee… I rushed over as soon as I heard. My mother's here too. She's in the kitchen. She brought some of her things just in case you wanted to wear traditional Quileute garments."

"Oh," Nessie said.

"Yes... like her veil, wedding blankets, and woven wedding dress."

"Oh that was so nice of her."

"And since you're still having your traditional American wedding… it would really mean so much to Billy and Jacob to incorporate a few things… if you want of course," she said hopeful.

"Ok."

"I was hoping you would say that… come with me."

Wow she's ok with having a Native American wedding… I looked at my father and he was smiling ear to ear. Edward and Bella showed up at the front door and Nessie came back from the hallway to greet them with a hug.

"I didn't realize so many people were going to be here. Plus Mrs. Clearwater is letting me use her Quileute wedding garments. This is turning out to be more a wedding than a quick I do. You guys had to be here."

"Thank you for asking us to come," Bella said.

"Mom… could you ask the others to come, and have someone get grandpa Charlie. I know Quil's house is not that big, but I would like them to be here as well."

"Of course Honey."

"Thanks… I have to get ready."

Nessie followed Leah down the hall to get dressed. She's going to be so beautiful in traditional wedding garments. I'm pretty sure Leah will explain the significance of everything down to the veil and the wedding blankets. My nerves were starting to get to me. Bella came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Wow Jake. You're going to be my son-in- law… _tonight."_

"We couldn't ask for a better partner for our daughter," Edward said.

I heard Nessie laugh from the bed room which caught my attention. It sounded like Leah was explaining all of the ornaments on the wedding veil.

"The coins represent wealth. The thimbles represent that you are a good provider. Oh... and the bells represent that you are alert to your family's needs," Leah said. My supernatural hearing allowed me to hear them faintly.

"Wow," Nessie said.

"These are my mother's wedding blankets that my parents wore for their wedding. My father would have loved you too if he was here. I can feel his spirit. He is happy for your union," Leah said. I heard Leah make a deep sigh.

Leah took a deep breath and composed herself.

"The blankest represent unity," Leah said. "They are wrapped around you while Billy says the blessings."

"I remember. Jared and Kim's wedding was the only Native American wedding I attended. Hey why didn't you ask Ahote to come with you?" Nessie asked.

"Well… I wanted you to feel free to be yourself; just in case you did some vampire thing."

"Vampire thing?"

"You can be unpredictable with your movements; especially when you're happy. And this just may be one of your happiest days. I don't want you to feel restricted."

"Oh."

I turned my attention to Quil who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Man I'm so glad that yall decided to do this."

"Yeah… I couldn't wait another day without her being my wife."

"I have your wedding attire sir."

"Oh thanks."

I went in the den and quickly changed then came back out into the living room. It felt so good to wear this. And not just trying it on dreaming of her to falling in love with me. She actually is in love with me. Jared and Embry talked to me for a while as Nessie finished getting ready. Sue came from out the kitchen and sat next to Charlie. I walked over to the hallways entrance to wait for Nessie to come out so we could walk to Billy side by side. Seth knocked on the door to check if they were ready. I stood there trying to appear patient. But I wasn't... I was so eager to become her husband. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears.

"Are you guys ready?" Seth asked.

"Yes we're ready," Nessie said.

My heart soared. Nessie was ready; ready to be my _wife_. I glanced at Bella and Edward. Then I looked at Charlie. His face was red and his eyes were glazed. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. I heard Leah and Nessie from down the hall way.

"I love you. I'm so happy for you. You're finally going to be Jacob's wife," Leah said.

"I love you too. And thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome."

I took a deep breath and Nessie walked out into the living room at a normal pace. She must recall Jared and Kim's wedding. Seth and Jasper both had video cameras capturing everything. I took her hand and we both sat on the floor. My sister Rachel was already crying. Kim and Emily took a few pictures. Everyone looked so happy for our union… even Paul. Billy started talking... his voice booming with power as it echoed off of the walls. He explained the washing of the hands and how it was a symbol of purification and cleaning to wash away past evil and memories of past loves. I took the water and poured it over her small hands. I rubbed my hands gently over hers. It felt like my heart was trying to escape my body through my chest. I gently smiled at her and nodded for her to do the same. Nessie poured the water over my hands and softly caressed them. I picked up a small towel and blotted both of our hands dry. She extended her finger to me touching my hand.

"_Is it ok for me to hold your hand during the ceremony?"_ she projected.

"_Yes… please do,"_ I thought.

Billy proceeded with the blessing.

"God in heaven above please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts. We honor wind and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honor water to clean and soothe our relationship; that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow forever young together. Amen."

Every one said amen.

"Now Jacob, please repeat after me. I Jacob Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen as my wife. I do solemnly avow my love for you."

I gazed into Nessie's eyes. She exhaled when I started to speak.

"I… Jacob Black take Renesmee _Carlie_ Cullen as my wife. I do solemnly avow my love for you," I softly spoke.

"I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor," Billy said.

I repeated him. Nessie looked like she was going to break down and cry at any second.

"Now Renesmee," Billy said. Nessie looked up at him quickly. "Please repeat after me… I Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Black as my husband. I do solemnly avow my love for you."

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Black as my husband. I do solemnly avow my love for you," she said emotionally as if she was about to cry.

Leah was already crying to the side of us.

"I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor," Billy said.

"I… I will comfort you… keep you… love you, defend you in sickness or in health. In riches or poverty."

She took a deep breath and her lips started to tremble. I squeezed her hand.

"_It's ok Baby,"_ I thought. _"I love you so much too. Breathe… you don't have to rush." _

She smiled at me and took another deep breath.

"In sorrow or joy… seeking _only t_o be with _you_ until death parts us. All these things… I pledge upon my honor," she said then suddenly burst into tears. I wanted to hug her so bad, but traditionally I couldn't hold her until we were pronounced. I glanced to the side of me because I heard Kim crying along with Leah. Charlie's face was completely beat red as if he was about to lose it.

There was a two spouted black vase with an etching of wolves on it in front of us. It was filled with water. Nessie and I both drank from it. It symbolized the promise of deep love and sanctified the union.

Bella wrapped a blanket over her shoulder while Mrs. Clearwater wrapped one around mine. I really missed my mother... I wish she could be here. I felt my eyes start to sting as if I was going to cry. And if I did… so what. I'm marring the love of my life.

"_Your mother's here in spirit,"_ she projected to me.

"I know," I said smiling at her.

Billy held our rings in his hands. "Circles have no beginning and has no end, and so in the long and sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal and endless union of body, of mind, and of the spirit."

Billy placed the rings in our hands. She looked at me. I was two seconds away from crying. Nessie had tears streaming down her beautiful face. We both spoke at the same time.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and faithfulness and with all that I am… and all that I have. I honor you… and pledge to you my love and my life."

We both slipped the rings on our wedding fingers. Nessie's heart was beating really fast. Within a minute she would be my wife.

Billy spoke again. His face looked so happy. He was about to pronounce us husband and wife soon. The seconds couldn't come fast enough.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth… creator and nurturer of all life. We give heartfelt thanks for the moment you brought Jacob and Renesmee together in the Holy State of Marriage…. Aho! Now as you Jacob and you Renesmee have consented together in matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other by the giving of these rings before your family; according to the powers invested in me by the state of Washington. I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Nessie blurred over to me and kissed me. She broke down and cried as we kissed. I didn't even care who was in the room to see her move so quickly. My wife was in my arms. She projected, _"I love you, I love you, I love you!" _over and over to me as she kissed me.

I held her close to me as I felt my eyes sting. They finally released the tears that I was holding back. I couldn't be happier at this moment. My beautiful wife was in my arms. Her tongue danced in my mouth making me pull her closer to me. I didn't care if our kiss was longer than usual. I only focused on our heartbeats; the sign of life between the two of us. I plan to live a long life with her and vow to love and cherish her forever... to be the best father that I could possibly be. To love her with every fiber of my being. I was getting lightheaded as I relished in the scent of her hair… of her breath and skin. The sound of our family and friends were muted as I listened to her thoughts of how much she loves me. And she was right... I waited for this moment since the day she was born.


	15. Chapter 15

I was too excited to even drive, but I managed to pay some attention to the road. My main focus was on my wife. She looked so beautiful and heaven sent. Alice brought a sexy purple silk dress with a low cleavage for her to wear after the wedding. It fit her curves perfectly. Alice is always on point. The dress… the Victoria's Secret underwear. Nessie had a slight smile on her face the entire ride while I held her small hand. It didn't take long for me to get to Billy's house. I parked the truck and got out to help her get out. She started to walk towards the door which wasn't even locked because it only was standing in place due to Edward's over reaction. I stopped her and she looked at me puzzled. "Wait I have to carry you over the threshold." I picked her up in my arms and planted a big one on her lips.

"Welcome to your temporary home Mrs. Black."

"Oh… Jacob this is the first time you called me that and it was _true_."

She had a glowing smile and looked like she was energized. I smelled a sweet smell, different from Nessie's intoxicating scent. I opened the door and carried her inside. Someone came and left bouquets of red roses all over the house.

"Wow Jacob… Did you…"

"No… I didn't do this… It could have been anyone."

"Is there a note?" she asked.

We both glanced around the room to look for one… But I didn't see anything. Her eyes would be able to find one before me if there was one.

"Well I don't see a note," she said smiling. "I wonder who left them? I really would like to thank them."

"I have no clue."

I pulled her closer to me and pressed her body against mine. My hand slid down to her ass and I cupped it. She smiled and kissed my neck.

"Nessie… earlier you said that our honeymoon wouldn't be that spectacular because you were tired. Are you still that tired Love?"

I knew she could feel my erection from my pants. Hopefully she was just as horny as I was.

"No… I'm not tired… Not too tired for that. I can find some energy somewhere… I have a backup generator especially for you."

She reached down and grabbed my dick and started kissing me. She started moaning through her nose and I had to use every ounce of strength that I had not to rip her new dress to shreds.

"I love you so much Jacob," she moaned in between her kisses.

"Oh Baby… I love you too."

I picked her up in my arms and ran upstairs to the bedroom. I kicked opened the door with my foot and laid her down on the bed. I got on top of her and started grinding my dick into her. Nessie started to moan and it sounded so good. I kissed her deeply sliding my tongue in her mouth. She ran her finger nails gently down my back and started to pull up my shirt. I sat up and quickly took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. I laid back down on her and started to kiss and bite her neck. She was breathing so hard and the room quickly smelled of her arousal. I bit my bottom lip imagining how wet she was. God I wanted to make love to her so bad. My dick was as hard as stone and I wanted to be inside her. The look in her eyes made me think that she wanted me inside her too.

"Jacob," she breathed.

"Yes, Baby."

"I want you to touch me."

I gently smiled at her and started to pull her dress off. Nessie had the sexiest white bra and panties on. I swear I'm the luckiest man on the world. She is _mine_. I slid my fingers inside her; she was already dripping wet. Nessie gasped and dug her fingers into my back. It felt like she broke through the skin. It stung but I knew it would heal within seconds. I started rubbing my thumb on her clit and she moaned and pushed my head down so that I could eat her. I happily obliged. I knew she loved it when I did that to her. I slid her panties off that were already soaked with her juices and wrapped my arms around her thighs and planted my face in between her legs and kissed her where she wanted to be kissed. "Ooooh… Mmhmm… Oh Ja… Jake," she moaned. Nessie grabbed the top of my hair and locked on like a pit bull. After a few minutes I kissed my way up to her breast and started to suck on one. "You taste so good," I breathed. I was so eager to make love to her finally. I licked my way up to her face and kissed her so she could taste herself.

"Don't you taste good," I whispered in her ear.

"You taste better," she breathed.

"Impossible."

My dick was poking the bed since she's so short compared to me. I wanted to look in her eyes to make sure she was ready to go all the way. "Renesmee are you ready Baby?" She was breathing hard and I felt the vibration of her heart on my chest. "Yes," she moaned. I slid down her body softy kissing and licking her neck. I felt her bracing herself. I knew this was going to hurt her. I've heard stories of my friend's first experiences and saw flashes of a few pack members first time. I was a bit nervous. I didn't personally know how to do this but I have seen a number of movies and visions of my pack members to help me through this. I wanted this to be special for her… and I wanted her to enjoy it. She was the love of my life and we were about to make love for the first time… well first and a half since my dick was inside her the night she got pregnant in my truck.

"_I love you,"_ she projected.

"I love you too," I moaned in her stomach.

I felt her shiver under my body. I held my dick and lined it up to enter her. I slowly slide inside her. I didn't get that far… She was really tight. Nessie flinched and I stopped suddenly. "No don't stop. I want to give myself completely to you tonight," she breathed. I slid up to see her face. She had a longing look in her eyes. "So if I say ouch… or stop, or even no… I want you to keep going?" Did she really want me to just take her that way? I wanted to make this as easy as possible for her.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. If you say ouch, stop or, no… you want me to _still_ continue?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Well what word do you want me to stop on if you _need_ me to stop?"

"Something I would never say."

"Well what is that?"

"I hate you. So unless you hear me say _I hate you_... I want you to keep going ok."

"Are you sure?" I said wearily.

"Yes."

Nessie grabbed my head and kissed me passionately. She even gripped my hair tightly. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I traveled down her body kissing and licking her. I stopped at her breast and gently bit it. I took her nipple in my mouth and started sucking on it and flicking my tongue on it. She started moaning louder. This was it. She didn't want me to stop unless she said that she hated me. I took my dick and slowly slid inside her. Her hot pussy felt so good. She flinched again and exhaled. I moaned out loud and held on to the pillow behind her and started to pump slowly; getting deeper and deeper. "Owww… Oh Jacob. Uhhh... Ooh." She was moaning so loud. Then I couldn't go any farther. I had to break her hymen. Her fingers clinched to my shoulders. She was bruising me but I didn't care. It felt so good to be inside her… and this deep. I slightly arched my back to give me more momentum and pushed inside her. She screamed into my chest. I went in deeper. I couldn't put my entire dick in her because it was too long; but I got a good amount inside her. I gasped from the sensation. My God it felt so good. I couldn't believe that we were actually making love. She was screaming and moaning at the same time. It confused me if she was hurt or not. The scent of blood mixed with her arousal. Oddly I enjoyed the smell of her blood. It meant that she was totally mine. I was the only one she made love to and only will. It excited me and made me want to thrust deeper… but I didn't want to hurt her. "Ooww Jacob... Oooh," she moaned.

"Are you ok?" I breathed.

Nessie had tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her head yes. Strands of hair were sticking to her forehead because she was dripping with sweat. I slowly pumped inside her. She continued to uncontrollably moan.

"Oh my God Jacob!" she screamed out.

"Does it feel good?" I moaned.

"Yes... oh yes. It feels so good Jake," she breathed.

It felt so good I almost thought I was going to come already. I started pumping faster from getting excited from her moans. She didn't object to it or tell me to slow down. Nessie clinched tighter to my back and made a funny noise I couldn't describe. I growled and groaned as I thrust deep inside her. Her tight pussy was squeezing my dick in a way I can't even explain. It sounded like clapping from our body crashing into each other. I angled to the side and she made a pleasurable scream. Oh she likes it that way. This must be her G-spot? _"__Shit,"_ she projected. Then she went crazy. She was moaning so loudly that it was hard for me to concentrate on not coming. "Oooh… Ooow... Ooh... Oh God. Jacob… Jacob… Jacob… I… oowww." I felt her pulsating on me. My beautiful wife was coming. It felt so good. It felt so good to have her come on my dick. _"Oh my God I love you,"_ she projected. I pulled her up off of the bed and had her sit on my lap with me still inside her. Her legs were trembling. I held on to her ass and lifted her up and down on me. I was so close to coming; I decided not to hold it anymore. "Oh my God Jacob!" she gasped. I held her closer to me and kissed her mouth. She moaned through her nose then tossed her head back. Then she made the sexiest groan.

"Ness… I'm about to come Baby."

"Ooh Jacob… I want to feel you come inside me," she moaned.

I gripped her ass tighter and slammed her down on me rhythmically. She started screaming out my name. "Jacob… Jacob!" It only took a few more deep thrust and I came harder than I ever came before. It felt like all of my energy in my body was concentrated on making this one of the most powerful orgasms created on earth. I moaned and groaned until I could catch my breath. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I kept her clinched to me as I shot my come deep inside her. The smell of both of us excited me so much. The entire room smelled like our come. She held on to me and I noticed her body trembling. "I love you Nessie," I breathed in her ear. "And I will love you forever." She softly moaned trying to get herself together. "I… Oh God I love you too Jacob." I looked at her and her eye lids were heavy. Nessie closed her eyes and tilted her head back. I leaned down and licked a straight line from the base of her neck to her chin. She moaned out loud but still sounded beat and exhausted. I laid her down on the bed with my eyes locked on hers. She looked so beautiful in the moon light. I gathered her in my arms and held her close to me.

"I love you Nessie," I breathed.

"Oh… I love… I love you to Jake," she panted.

"Are you ok Love… did I hurt you?"

"No… No… I'm fine. More than fine. That was so… Oh my God. I loved it. When… When can we do it again?" she said out of breath.

I chuckled.

"Give me a moment and I'm sure we can do it in a few minutes."

Nessie started rubbing my dick with her small warm hands and I moaned at her touch.

"Oh God Baby," I moaned.

Her hands were getting sticky from our come. And I still had some oozing out from the tip of my dick.

"Did I… Did I feel good to you Jake?" she asked sounding unsure.

"Of course you did Love… you are amazing. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. I swore I was gonna come in you in like the first minute."

"Wow… Well… Um… _I _want to try to make love to you next. Maybe in my _vamp speed_?"

"Oh Baby… you will probably kill me with a heart attack if you fucked me that fast."  
She giggled.

"Ok… well I won't do it _that_ fast."

I leaned into her and started kissing and sucking on her neck and she let out a soft moan. Her skin was salty from her sweat and she tasted so fucking good.

"Oh Jake… did we ruin the bed? I mean… my blood."

"Baby don't worry about that."

"Oh… Ok."

"I'm sorry that it hurt Ness."

"That's ok… it was worth it," she said with a slight smile. "You're worth everything Jake."

"Aww… Baby. No _you_ are worth everything."

I kissed her forehead and started rubbing her arm. She cuddled closer to me and licked my neck.

"_I'm hungry,"_ she projected.

"Oh I can get you something. What do you want… breakfast food?"

"Um… No. It's sick… But the smell of my blood is making me want some."

"Oh… You wanna go hunting?"

"Yeah," she said softly almost as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh… Well come on. I'll take a deer down for you. It's been ages since I've done that… but it would be fun; a wedding present for my half breed."

Nessie playfully slapped at my arm and we both started laughing. We got up out of the bed and she went in the bathroom to wash up. I looked at the blood stain on the bed and smiled. My Baby is not a virgin anymore. I guess she wasn't that much of a virgin to begin with since I got her pregnant. But her hymen was definitely there tonight. It must have only had a small tear in it for me to get her pregnant before. Shit… I'm not a virgin any more either. It was worth the wait… Waiting for Nessie. It's not like I was ever going to have sex with someone else? She's been the love of my life ever since I laid eyes on her. And even though I had no clue if she would ever want me for a mate… I stayed a virgin just in case.

I took the sheets off of the bed and took them to the laundry room and put some detergent on the stain. Then I went back in the bedroom and Nessie was already dressed in one of my worn out T-shirts.

"Is it ok if I get blood on this?" she asked.

"Sure… I don't mind."

We went outside in the back yard. It was still dark but the sunrise would be here soon. I was excited to get a deer for my wife. Wow… I'm hunting for my wife. That just sounds so beautiful to hear. She softly smiled at me and kissed me on my lips. Then she backed away from me so I could phase. She smelled even better with her arousal seeping into her panties. She looked so amazing in the moonlight. I decided to lick her face and she giggled. Her laugh excited me and I felt a tingling sensation in my monster sized dick. I didn't find it wrong to lick at her breast… so I did. She jumped and gasped out loud. Her nipples hardened within in a split second… poking through my shirt looking so edible. I started to breathe harder as I gazed into her dark eyes. Even in the moonlight I could see her pupils widen. I knew she was turned on. What would it be like if I ate her out as a wolf?

"_Lie down,"_ I thought.

"Jake," she said bashfully.

She touched my face. I could feel the conflict that was surging through her. She knew that it was _me_… yet she thought it was weird to have sex with an animal. _"It's me Baby,"_ I thought. _"I just want to eat that sexy pussy of yours. I bet it would feel really nice since my tongue is 100x's bigger." _Nessie smiled and kissed my nose. I watched a sparkle ignite in her eyes and she lay down on the damp grass and pulled up her T-shirt so that I could see her panties. She had a pair of pink thongs on. I growled at the sight of her panties being bunched up between her lips. I felt my dick extend from my fur and her eyes widened. It was the first time she saw me hard as a wolf. It was also the first time I let my dick get full blown hard while I was phased. She slid her panties down and I inhaled deeply. She smelled so much better with my senses heightened. I leaned my head down and lapped at thighs and pussy in the same swipe. Her body started to shutter. "Jake," she moaned. It was weird that I couldn't suck on her clit like I always do… but she seemed to enjoy it. I have to admit it was weird… but I was her husband. We are _not_ the normal married couple. Nessie grabbed her breast through her shirt and then pulled the shirt over her head revealing her perky wonderful tits. I lapped at her sexy stomach and she moaned louder. I took a long hard lick on her tits and she shuttered again. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to fuck her. I phased back into human form. Her eyes were still closed and she opened them to see why I stopped licking her. I lay down on top of her and plunged myself inside her. "Fuck Jacob!" She moaned. I started fucking her really fast… faster than I fucked her when we did it earlier. Our breathing was heavy and deep… but I could still hear the crickets that surrounded us in the wet grass. Nessie came and I felt every contraction that her pussy made.

"Jake!" She yelled.

"Oh Nessie," I groaned.

I couldn't hold it any longer and my come gushed out of my body deep inside her. I kept on pounding away until I finished coming. I felt like I was coming forever. I lay limp on her trembling body while she softly moaned rubbing my back. Her fingers were magic as they caressed my body.

"Oh Jake… that… that felt amazing. Oh my God. I love sex. That felt even better than the first time," she said out of breath.

"It did?"

"Yes."

"Well I love it too. I don't see how we're gonna make it through the day without me attacking you five… six times per day."

I rested my head on her chest and listened to her racing heartbeat and the sound of the woods. I wanted her to know for a fact that I was in love with _her_. I don't want any doubt in her mind that I wouldn't love her if I didn't imprint on her.

"I want you to know that I love you and not just because I imprinted on you."

"I know Jake," she said softly.

"I mean I would have fallen in love with you anyway Nessie. I love you so much." I broke down and started to cry. I didn't care about my so called manhood and my Alpha status. I'm was too emotional and I simply caved in to my feelings.

"_Jake."_

"Baby… I just need you to know that I'm in love with you _not_ because of some spiritual force… making me love you. I love you… please know that… please."

"I do Jake… I do. I love you so much," she cried.

Nessie kissed me and my dick started to get hard again. I pushed myself inside her and she moaned through her nose. I started to growl and started to fuck her faster… pounding her into the dewy grass. "Oooh Jacob!" She screamed out in pleasure. Her yells sent chills down my spine and I continued to fuck the shit out of her. My animal instinct took over and I rested on my thighs and brought her hips up to me and started thrusting for dear life while growling. I felt her come on me and it felt like her pussy was squeezing my dick over and over. I was making her come harder than the last time. A few seconds later I came inside her pulsating body. "Oh Shit," I moaned. I collapsed on her chest breathless and dizzy. I caressed her hair while I was still conscious. I guess we both forgot about hunting. I felt drugged and didn't really have the strength to go inside. Within minutes… we both fell asleep in each other's arms on the cool ground.

***oooOOOooo***

I started to wake up when I heard someone quickly approaching. The scent was very familiar. "Oh," I said a bit shocked. It was Emmett and Jasper. "Oh my bad," Emmett said embarrassed. Nessie woke up and covered her body in shock. Then she blurred back in to the house.

"Sorry Man… Umm... We were just going to fix the door. Didn't really want to disturb you. But I figured we would warn you … so you knew it was us."

"Oh… Umm… That's ok," I said uncomfortably.

"Man Nessie I'm sorry," Emmett called out. "I didn't see anything," he added.

I was surprisingly comfortable now as if I was a nudist for my entire life. I rolled my eyes at Jasper and started to walk back in the house.

"We'll only be a minute... if that," Jasper said.

"Well… ok."

I went back into the house and found my wife sitting on the edge of the bare bed with her hands covering her face.

"I'm so embarrassed Jake."

"Oh… its' ok. I'm sure they're more embarrassed than you are."

Nessie looked up at me with a doubtful look. Her eyes then darted to the window as if she heard someone speak. Jasper or Emmett must have said something to her. "Jasper stop it!" she yelled. I guess he was trying to alter her mood too. We looked at each other and both started laughing.

"They should be gone in a minute Nessie," I said while still chuckling.

"Oh God… what a wake-up call… huh," she laughed.

I heard a few noises at the front door… But I didn't hear a drill. They probably won't need one. All they have to do is just twist the screws really. It must be awesome to be that strong… though I'm not a weakling myself. Nessie went to the bathroom and I quickly put new sheets on the bed.

"We're done," Jasper called out. "See ya later at the house… or maybe not?"

"Ok," I said at a normal level as if they were in the room. I knew they could hear me.

Nessie walked back in the room. Her face was still red with blush. I touched her cheek.

"_Oh Baby its ok,"_ I thought. _"It would be much worse if we weren't married." _

"I guess you're right," she said out loud.

I didn't hear a car drive off. I didn't hear one at all come to think of it. They must have ran here with the door and tools in their hands. They would make a fortune in building houses if mainstream knew about vampires. They could name their company Fangtastic Builders or something. I started to laugh and Nessie looked at me. "What?" she asked. She touched my face and I replayed my thoughts for her. She started to smile. "Yeah… Emmett would _love_ that," she mused. I gave her a big hug and started rubbing her back.

"Oh Jake... That was amazing this morning. I came so hard… I thought I was gonna pass out or start hyperventilating again."

"Well we can't have that."

"I never… well," she said bashfully.

"You never what?"

"Well I kinda did have a few erotic dreams of you… Um as a wolf," she said meekly. "I wondered what it would be like to have you eat me out when you phased."

"You did?" I asked softly.

"Yeah… it was even better than my dreams. Boy your tongue is big."

I chuckled.

"Better to lick you with my dear."

"And your dick… Wow."

"Hmm… Maybe one day we should play a different version of Little Red Ridding Hood. But the ending will stay the same… I would still _eat_ you."

She smiled at me and slowly shook her head.

"You are my big bad wolf."

"And don't you forget it."

I started to growl and her eyes widened. I snapped my teeth at her and she ran at a humans pace down the hall way.

"Ahh… You wanna play catch?"

"Yeah… come get me dog."

"Oh… How cold. I'm not a frickin' dog... a wolf is much smarter."

I ran down the hall way and down the steps and she let me catch her. I gripped her in my arms and pressed my hard body into her. "I got you Mrs. Black." She reached up and kissed me thrusting her tongue inside my mouth. "Don't ever let me go Jake," she said then kissed me again. I pulled away from her and held her head in my hands. "Never in a million years… maybe even longer." She softly smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "I will love you… until I no longer exist… even after that," I breathed. Nessie gazed lovingly in my eyes and I knew that she was mine forever. I picked her up and carried her back upstairs to my bedroom. If the Cullen's were waiting around for us to come anytime soon… they will be sadly mistaken. I plan to make love to this woman until the stars start to shine… maybe even until the next sunrise.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed their honeymoon:) Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about this story or any of my other ones. I promise that I will finish both POV's. Please review and let me know what you think about it so far. In my mind it's only around 75% done. There are still a lot of ideas I have for this FF. I have a lot of future scenes already typed out. Some drama here and there. So please stick with me and I promise I will do my best.

It may take awhile for me to post on both POV's because I'm working on a FF all human story called Tempted Fate along with my supernatural FF called Imprinted: The Need for Acceptance. Please check 'em out sometime if you are not afraid of A LOT of lemons.

Once again… I love all of my readers!

Lisa:)


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Don't curse me out because this is not a new chapter… lol. I will get back to this story shortly. I wish my brain could work on multiple stories at the same time. That would be a skill I would definitely want to have. Along with tying a cherry stem with my tongue… but I digress… lol. But I wanted to suggest a few awesome stories that I am reading now or have read. And if you trust my judgment to acknowledge good stories… you won't be disappointed. **

**Snapshot by vnsjvhgs**

'**With Every Beat of my Heart' and 'Love Letters' by Blackimprint**

**Quil and Claire: The Perfect Two by Carlee Adison**

**Witness by Twilightcakes**

'**Blood Moon' and 'Give Me a Sign' by Shewolf85**


	17. Chapter 17

**Arthur's Note:**

**Don't kill me:) **

**I wanted to suggest a few more awesome stories that caught my eye and made it to my favs list. If you trust my judgment you will book mark them and check them out when you find the time I promise… you won't be disappointed. **

**The Wolf Prince by BlackImprint**

**Cortesan by Shelindrea**

**Neighbours and The Girl Next door by That-Girl-Han**

**A Boyfriend for Christmas by Twilightcakes**

_**I'm pretty sure that I will update Nessie's POV of my New Horizon stories before I update Jacob's because I haven't posted the honeymoon sex on her POV yet. But I did start a new FF called Imprinted: The Need for Acceptance [Jake and Nessie FF of course… and yes it has lemons in it. Jake's a shape shifter and Nessie is human. Please check it out when you have the chance. **_

_**Take care my ladies and enjoy your week:)**_


	18. an

**Author's Note:**

**I just added a few things to chapter 2 when Jake and Nessie 1****st**** made out. I plan to enhance all of the chapters soon since this was my 1 ½ FF. I wanna see if I can make Jake's POV even hotter since I've gotten use to writing lemons since Tempted Fate. I will finish my New Horizon stories soon. Please have patience with me. The need to pay my rent and bills make me have to have a real job… lol. But on my spare time I will try my best to finish my 1****st**** FF's.**

**Once again… I LOVE ALL MY READERS;) **


End file.
